The Begining
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Two years have passed since Tessa Gray and James Carstairs began trying to start a family, and Tessa is beginning to seriously worry she may not be able to have another child. That is, until one little test changes her whole life. Follow Jem and Tessa, as they prepare to become parents to their first child. *CHAPTER 40 IS UP*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's the first chapter of the Jessa spin off series.**

 **Clockwork Parents.  
(Apology for the awful name)**

 **(This takes place two years after chapter 43 of City of Bliss)  
*TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
**Jem and I have been trying to have a baby for two years now, and still nothing has happened. We went back to the fertility clinic to be perfectly sure nothing is wrong with our fertility. And nothing is. It just seems to be taking a long time for us to conceive.

Lately I've been feeling dreadful. Sickness in the mornings, abdominal pain, bloating, fatigue and weight gain. It was only this morning I realised I may be pregnant, so while Jem went to visit his relative, Emma Carstairs, whom he views as his niece, I ran out to buy some pregnancy tests, and of course to drag Magnus over here, so he can tell me for sure if I'm pregnant or not.

'If it's not positive this time, I'm going to seriously talk to Jem about IVF' I think to myself, as I rip open the third pregnancy test. I haven't dared looked at the others yet, I'm too afraid of what they will say.

"How long can it possibly take you to pee on three sticks?" Magnus shouts into the bathroom, a few minutes later. I roll my eyes as I open the bathroom door, allowing him to come in.

"You have to be pregnant, you look horrendous." Magnus says.

"You're awful, you know that?" I say to him. He breaks out into a smile and laughs lightly.

"I know, but I also know you find it impossible not to love me." He says. That's very true.

"Yes, I do, lucky for you." I say.

"I think it's about time you check those tests, my dear." He says. I don't think I want to...

"Want to do it for me?" I ask, half serious, half joking.

"Tessa, come on, you transformed yourself into an angel and lived, you can look at some pregnancy tests."Magnus says. He's right. So I take a deep breath and make my way over to the sink, bracing myself for the tests to be negative. Only, when I look down, all three of the tests are positive. Three positives in a row are hardly wrong...

"Magnus..." I trail off, really unsure of what to say.

"Yes?" He answers, appearing beside me, his eyes widening in shock as he sees the three positive tests.

"You need to check me over... right now."I say. And so he does, taking only a minute.

"Tessa, I am delighted to tell you, that you're three months pregnant." Magnus tells me. I don't know what to say. I've been waiting and longing for this moment for two years, yet I have no idea how to react.

When it really sinks in, a few minutes later, I burst into tears of joy. Magnus hugs me tightly and I cry into his shoulder, happier than I've been, in over 100 years. "Would you like to know the sex?"Magnus whispers. I nod frantically, pulling back from our hug and pressing my hands to my slightly rounded stomach. "You are having a perfectly healthy baby girl." Magnus tells me. Oh a girl! I desperately wanted this baby to be a girl, and she is. I don't think it can get much better.

"A baby girl, Magnus, Jem always wanted a baby girl." I say, wiping my tears away.

"Congratulation darling, I am so happy for you. You know where I am, should you need any help with the pregnancy, at all." He says.

"Yes, of course, thank you so much." I say.

"Not a problem, I'm sure Jem will be home soon, so I'll leave you be." He says.

"Thank you again."I say, as he opens the door and steps out into the cold winter's day.

"Not a problem, my dear. I'll see you tomorrow."He says. I nod and he makes his way back home.

I simply can't wait to tell Jem. Maybe I should suggest that we portal to London, for a while, and tell him on the black friars bridge. Yes, that would be perfect.

Not long after, I hear the door open, and the jingle of Jem's keys. I rush out from the room and hug him tightly.

"Well, I missed you too." He says, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

"James, there's something you need to know, but I want to tell you in London, on the black friars bridge."I say, looking up into his beautiful face. He looks slightly confused, but he doesn't protest.

*Half an hour later*

"So, what do I need to know?" Jem asks, as we stand looking out at the Thames, on the black friars' bridge. I turn to him, and smile up at him.

"I have something wonderful to tell you." I say.

"Well, what is it?" Jem asks. I take his left hand and press it my stomach.

"I'm pregnant."I whisper. Jem's entire face lights up and his mouth widens into a broad smile. I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy.

"Oh my god! This is amazing! I love you Tess, I love you so, so, so much." He says, cupping my face in his hands and kissing every part of my face. He'll be even more delighted when I tell him we're having a girl.

"Jem, there's one more thing." I quietly say.

"What is it, love?" Jem asks, pure excitement in his tone.

"The baby, it's a girl." I tell him. He pulls me into him again, now crying with tears of joy.

"You, Tessa Gray, are the most amazing woman on this planet, firstly you give me the honour of being my partner, and now you're giving me a beautiful baby girl. You have made my life perfect." He tells me. I hug him tightly and whisper

"I love you."

"I love you too, and our baby girl." He says. We stand like this for a few minutes, before Jem speaks.

"Tess, can I ask you something?" He knows he can ask me anything.

"Absolutely." I say.

Jem slowly gets down on one knee before me, and presents to me a small black box, which when opened, reveals a ring with a jade green jewel on it.

"Theresa Gray, from the minute you came into my life, I have loved you more than anything else on this earth. Every moment of my life, painful or not, has been worth it, knowing you are always there. Being with you, and expecting a baby with you, is the best thing ever to happen to me, and I want to make it official, like we almost did, all those years ago.

Tessa, will you marry me?"

 **I really hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone. This author's note is serious, so please read it.**

 **I posted this story last night, and it has a few followers, but not one single person has reviewed it. And that upsets, annoys and discourages me.**

 **When nobody reviews, I don't know if the chapter was what they wanted or not, I don't know what they want in later chapters.**

 **When no one reviews, I feel discouraged and that I should stop writing, delete the story altogether. I'm not asking for millions of reviews, normally I get 3 per chapter and I'm happy with that, but when nobody reviews, I don't see a point in writing the story anymore, if I don't know if you like it or not, and what you want to see in later chapters.**

 **I know some people get stuck on what to say. Well, all I'm looking for is for you to tell me things like, What you enjoyed, where I can improve, and what you can see in future chapters.**

 **So please, review, like I said, no reviews and I can't continue on with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, thank you for the reviews, I am glad you like the story and I hope you continue to like it and to give feedback.**

 **To guest: I love your idea, and with Will watching over their daughter, that's exactly what I had planned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier, the kids and Jessa's baby. Everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 2.**

* **TESSA'S P.O.V.***

When I pictured Jem proposing to me, I always thought I would feel a mixture of emotions, one of them being guilt, because I still love William, as much as I love Jem, and I always will. But I don't feel any guilt, only joy.

"Yes, absolutely, yes!" I say. Jem smiles broadly, lighting up his whole face, and slips the beautiful jewel incrusted ring onto my slim finger.

"I love you." He whispers, standing up, so he's once again taller than me, and pressing his lips to mine, and resting one hand on my lower stomach, where a bump is forming.

"I love you too." I tell him, placing my hand on top of his.

"Who should we tell first?"He asks. Good question, Magnus already knows and he likely told Alec.

"I don't know, maybe we could go see Jack, Lucy and the twins, and tell Clary and Jace." I say, leaning my head against Jem's warm, sturdy chest.

"Sounds perfect." Jem says, drawing his stele from his coat, preparing to create a portal.

*The institute*

"Oh Maxie look at you! You're getting so big!" I say, as the three year old clambers onto my lap, his strawberry blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"He certainly is, I can't believe he and Charlie are three." Clary quietly says. It is hard to believe how fast they're growing up. I can't believe for the life of me, that Jack and Lily are 6.

"I can't believe Jack and Lily are six." I say, voicing my thoughts.

"Neither can I, I feel so old." Jace says.

"That's what happens when you have kids so young." I say. Cecily was barely eighteen when she became pregnant with her daughter, Anna, and it made her grow up very fast. If Gideon hadn't restrained Will, I'm sure he would've killed Gabriel.

"We have some news." Jem says, grabbing my hand.

"What is it?" Clary asks, lifting Charlie up and kissing her forehead, as Charlie rests her head on Clary's shoulder.

Jem and I exchange smiles, before I say  
"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Clary quietly asks.

"Yes, three months." I say. She hands Charlie to Simon, who just walked in, and quickly strides over to me, and embraces me tightly.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She says.

"Thank you." I say, smiling warmly at her.

"What's going on? I came in here to get Ava's bottle, and Clary hands Charlie to me, I'm confused." Simon says.

"Jem and I are going to have a baby." I explain. Simon breaks out into a grin and says

"Congratulations! You'll be amazing parents!" I'm so glad so far everyone is happy for us.

"Thank you." Jem says.

"When are you due?"Clary asks me.

"Sometime in April, I haven't gone to the silent city or anything yet." I explain.

"Congratulations, you really will make excellent parents. I wish I got to grow up with you as my mom and dad."Jace says. Oh poor Jace, even after all this years he's still traumatized from his ten years in Valentine's 'care'. Any child who was beaten would be scarred for life, though.

Before Jem or I can say anything, Charlie speaks up.

"Where the baby?"She asks. I smile softly at her, as Jem lifts her onto his lap, after Simon set her down.

"In my tummy."I gently say, placing my hand on my stomach. Her eyes fill with curiously, and she stares at my stomach for approximately 2 minutes, before speaking again.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because right now she's so little, she needs to stay in my tummy to grow, and when she's finished, she'll come out."I explain, just like I did to James, when I told him I was pregnant with Lucie.

"Wow. What her name?" She asks.

"We don't know yet, sweetheart, but you can feel her moving around, if you like." I say. Charlie nods and crawls over onto my lap. I place her little hand on my stomach, where the baby is moving. Her face lights up and she lets out a little laugh.

"I wove you aunty Tessa." She suddenly says, hugging me.

"Aw, I love you too Charlie."I say, hugging her right back.

*THAT NIGHT*  
"Oh goodness, Magnus says he's making something for the baby, she'll be covered in glitter the minute she's born, now." I tell Jem, after reading the text Magnus sent me. Jem chuckles lightly and says

"Oh you never know darling, it might not be that bad." Anything Magnus makes will be covered in glitter.

"We'll see." I say, placing my phone back in my pocket.

"We should tell Emma about the baby soon, she'll be overjoyed, she says she's getting sick of only having Jules for company." Jem says.

"Despite him being her _parabatia_. What would you do, if Emma got pregnant, now, at seventeen?"I ask. Jem looks purely horrified, at the idea of the girl who is like his daughter, being pregnant so young.

"Angel, forgive you Tessa! That won't happen; Emma's a good girl, and a smart girl. If she did get pregnant, though, the father wouldn't live another day."He says. Raziel help the person our baby ends up with.

"Samantha's a good, smart girl, and she got pregnant at sixteen. You should invite Emma to stay here for a few weeks." I say. Emma and Sam are the same age, and ever since they met they've become very good friends, if Emma wasn't already _parabatia_ with Jules, I'd say she and Sam would become _parabatia._

"I might just do that. I'm going outside for a few minutes, care to join me?" Jem says. It's pitch black and freezing outside, and now that I'm pregnant I'm going to be taking much better care of myself.  
"I'd love to, you go on out and I'll be out in a moment, I need to get my coat and shoes." I say.

"Alright, see you out there."He says, leaning in and softly kissing me.

*5 minutes later*

"How are you not freezing?" I ask Jem, stepping outside and onto the porch, beside Jem.

"Tess, I think I have a name for our daughter." He says. I follow his line of view, and see him looking at the brightest star in the sky.

"What is it?" I ask, slipping my arm through his.

"Esther, it means star, in Persian, and she is my star." He says, resting his free hand on my belly. I love it, especially why he wants to call her Esther.

"Oh James it's perfect, Esther Jessamine Carstairs." I quietly say, remembering my old friend.

"Esther Jessamine Victoria Carstairs?" Jem asks. It's absolutely perfect.

"It's perfect." I say, as Jem kneels down in front of me and kisses my belly.

"Hi Esther, I'm your daddy and I love you so, so much." He whispers, then pressing his cheek to my belly.

A few minutes later, Jem decides we should go inside, before I catch a cold.

"I'll be in a minute." I quietly say.

"Alright love." He says, quickly pecking my cheek before stepping inside.

As I stand thinking about everything, I suddenly feel the space in front of me grow colder. Then I hear a whisper  
"Tessa." My eyes fly open, to see a tall man with crystal blue eyes and wild black hair, which, like the rest of him, is transparent.

"William." I whisper.

 **I really hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think and what you would like to see in other chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews.**

 **DISCLAIMER: *I only own Esther, all other rights to Cassandra Clare*  
Chapter 3. **

***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

"William." I whisper, unable to believe my eyes.

"Hello Tessa."He says, his British accent mixed with Welsh, just like I've always remembered. I don't know what to feel, how to feel.

"W-What are you doing here?" I ask. He smiles softly and says

"I hope I didn't frighten you. I just wanted to congratulate you on your pregnancy, I am very happy for you, Tess. You're little girl is blessed with you and James as parents." He tells me. I feel tears stream down my face, as I press both my hands to my belly. Though I am glad to know that Will is happy for Jem and me.

"Thank you." I whisper, wiping my tears away.

"I want you to know, that I'll be looking over your little one, and any other child you and Jem have. I'll protect them in every way I can." He tells me. I'm so glad to know my little Esther has someone looking over her, along with Jem and I.

"Her name is Esther." I quietly tell Will.

"Esther Carstairs, its beautiful Tessa. I'm glad this finally happened for you. I can't stay long, and you don't want to get a kidney infection from being out here in this cold, for too long." He says. No that, I do not.

"No, I don't. Thank you for looking over Esther; you know how much a child means to their parents." I say.

"Of course I do, Lucie and Jamie are still my babies, and yours."He says. At the mention of James and Lucie, I break down into sobs.

"Oh Tessa, don't cry, I know you miss them, they miss you too. But right now, you should focus on little Esther." He says. He's right, I do need to focus on my pregnancy, planning the wedding and preparing for Esther's arrival, which really isn't that far away. Six months is nothing, especially when you're immortal. But I will never stop grieving for James and Lucie, no matter how much time passes.

"I'll never stop grieving for them, or you, it always hurts, deep down." I say. I wish Jem had stayed, I wish he was here now to wrap his arms around me and comfort me.

"I know Tess, but you have to keeping living, you have many, many, happy years ahead of you with Jem and Esther, and any other children you have." He says. He's right; I can't let myself fall back into the horrible depression I was in right after William died. I _have_ to stay as healthy as possible, now I'm pregnant.

"Okay." I whisper.

"Good, now I really have to go, I love you Tessa, and I love your daughter, I love her so much because she's a part of the two people I love most. Please, don't tell Jem I visited you, I will visit him alone, at a different time." He tells me.

I smile softly at him and say

"I won't William, I love you too." And with that, I step back inside, and let out a shaky breath.

"Are you okay Tess? You don't look good at all." Jem says.

"I-I... I don't feel good." I say, as a wave of nausea washes over me, as well as horrible heartburn.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Jem asks, concern lacing his silky tone. Thankfully I'm not in pain, and I don't feel concerned about Esther's well being.

"No, I just have nausea and heartburn." I say, placing my hand on my chest.

"Well, why don't you go get ready for bed, I'll go buy some milk for your heartburn and you can relax." Jem says. That sounds perfect right now.

"That sounds perfect, thank you." I say. Jem smiles softly and kisses me.

"Anything for you."He whispers.

*The next day*

When I answer the door, after hearing a knock on it, I see Magnus and Alec, with little Will hiding behind Alec's leg-being shy as usual- and Sophie holding onto Magnus' hand, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and smiling broadly.

"Aunty Tessa!" Sophie squeals, upon seeing me. She runs to me, arms outstretched. I get down to her level and hug her tightly.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I miss you, and papa miss you too, so we come see you!" She says. I'm amazed at her pronunciation, not many 2 year olds can talk like Sophie, but then again she seems to have a knack for languages.

"Well I'm so glad you came." I say. She runs inside, dragging Will behind her. And once he's by his sister's side again, his shyness fades away and he and Sophie happily play.

Magnus embraces me tightly, and quirks a perfectly-shaped eyebrow at me, after pulling back.

"Is that an engagement ring, I see, Tessa?" He asks. I smile as I look down at my ring, thinking of Jem.

"It certainly is." I say.

"Well I'm delighted for you! And I better be your male maid of honour."He says, causing me to laugh at his choice of words.

"Of course you are, who better for the job, than my Magnus? Just no glitter." I say, as we take a seat on the 4-seater, brown, leather couch.

"But that's taking out all the fun, right Soph?" Magnus asks. Not only is Sophie a huge papa's girl, she also adores glitter.

"Yeah! Papa aways wight!" She says. She's adorable.

"Who else is always right?" Magnus asks, lifting his daughter onto his lap.

"Aunty Alli and Uncle Eric." She says. Since Alli and Eric are so close, he's quiet involved in Sophie and Will's lives. Sophie adores him; so she -and only she- calls him Uncle Eric. Which both he and Alli adore.

"You certainly love your aunty Alli, don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah! She the bestest!" Sophie says. She and Will have a very special bond with Alli.

Before I can say anything else, Sophie looks at Will, who is again hiding behind Alec's leg, and Sophie jumps off Magnus' lap and runs over to her brother.

"Are you alright Tess?" Magnus asks, a few moments later. I was lost in my thoughts.

"Um... no... Not really."I say.

"Why? What's wrong?"Magnus asks, concern lacing his tone.

"I love Esther; I really do, with all my heart and soul. But I'm scared Magnus, I'm scared she's going to look like Jamie or Lucie, or be born on Jamie's birthday -which is around the time she's due-. If she looks like them, or shares a birthday with Jamie, how will I be able to look at her everyday and not have my heart shatter?"I ask.

"Oh Tessa."Magnus says, hugging me tightly. "Darling, this is a very natural thing to feel. I understand why you are so frightened of all this. But think of it this way. If Esther does look like her siblings, or share a birthday with James, it may be a little painful at first, but then you'll be able to see your two oldest babies, in your youngest baby, you'll get to see glimpse of Lucie and James again, isn't that wonderful?" Magnus asks. Oh it really is, when you think of it that way, it's so wonderful!

"Yeah... yeah it is." I quietly say, feeling my fear subside, for now.

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*  
"God Maia, you've been sick for two weeks now, maybe you should go to a doctor."John says, whilst handing me a glass of water, after I threw up. For the last two weeks I've been sick every morning, I've had stomach pains, fatigue and I'm always bloated, my stomach always protrudes a little bit. I thought it was the flu, but now I'm beginning to think it may be more serious than that. John's right, I need to go to a doctor.

"Yeah, I should, it could be something serious, and I'm tired of being sick all the time."I say, reaching up and flushing the toilet.

"Imagine you were pregnant." John says, laughing lightly. He finds it funny because it's highly unlikely I'm pregnant. We always use protection, and we don't even have sex that much, 2 months ago was probably the last time.

"God that would be awful." I say.  
"I know, I definitely don't want a kid right now, I'm only 24, I want a few more years to enjoy myself, after that I wouldn't mind having a kid. But right now, no way, I'm not ready to be a dad."He says. I completely understand, I'm only 22, I too want a few more years to enjoy myself, and I'm in no way ready to be a mom.

"Having a kid would be the worst thing that could happen to us right now."I say. John nods his agreement.

"It would, it would probably ruin our lives. Anyway, I better go make that doctor's appointment, for as soon as possible?"He asks. I nod, and he leaves.

John returns a few minutes later and says "I got you an appointment for 4:00p.m., today." It's already 3:30, I better get ready.

*The doctor's*  
"I wonder what the hell's wrong with you." John says, as we wait for the doctor to come back with some test results.

"Me too." I say, swinging my legs from my position on the medical table.

The doctor comes back in a few minutes later. Turns out I got the same doctor as Clary, Doctor Malone. She's nice.

"Maia, I would like to do an ultrasound." She says. An ultrasound? Why? Maybe there's something wrong with my stomach, ultrasounds aren't only used for pregnancy.

"Why, what's wrong with me?"I ask.

"Maia, I recall from our earlier conversation that you most certainly don't want children, but Maia I'm afraid you're 2 months pregnant."

 **I really hope you enjoyed. Over the next few chapters you'll see Maia and John deciding whether they're going to keep the baby or not, and if they don't, are they going to give it up for adoption or have an abortion. This story will mainly switch between Tessa and Maia.**

 **Please let me know what you want to see in other chapters, because I am really running out of ideas. I'll accept any idea whatsoever, so please tell me what you would like to see, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews.**

 **My apologies if this chapter isn't up to standards, just found out my father had an alcoholic relapse, I hope it's a slip, but I doubt it is.**

 **Thanks for all your suggestions, I loved them all! Keep them coming.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam, and the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 ***MAIA'S P.O.V.*  
** I'm pregnant? No, no that can't be right, like I said, we _always_ use protection.

"No, no I can't be, we never have sex without protection!" I say.

"Sometimes it can fail; condoms can easily rip or break without you noticing." Dr. Malone tells me. Oh God, this is awful! I don't think I want this baby.

"B-But we don't want a baby, not now." John says, hugging me tightly as I break down in tears.

"I know, you have options. You can have an abortion, right up until you're four months pregnant. You could place the child for adoption, open, semi-open, closed, whichever you think is best. I'll give you some pamphlets that explain abortion and adoption, very well. And you're free to ask me any questions. But firstly I do need to do an ultrasound, to be 100% sure." Dr Malone tells me. So, the urine and blood tests might not be right.

"So... there's a chance I might not be pregnant?" I hopefully ask, whilst wiping my tears away.

"Well, a very, very slim chance." Dr. Malone says. That's still a chance. I bet I'm not pregnant.

"But still a chance."I say.

"Yes. Now, I need you to lie back and pull your top up."Dr. Malone says. I do, and wait for her to admit the other tests were faulty. But she doesn't, instead she gives me the worst news I could possibly receive.

"You're definitely pregnant, I can see the placenta and the amniotic sack, and I can see the baby's heart beat."She says. Oh my god, this is horrible!

*At the house*  
"So... what are we gonna do? I support you, no matter what."John says. I read through the pamphlet on abortion, but I don't think it's the right option for me, though I'm not sure.

"I don't know Jonathan; I don't want it, that's for sure." I say, feeling a pang of guilt in my chest. Why I feel it, I don't know.

"I know, I don't think I do either. Question is, do you want to have an abortion or put it up for adoption?" John says. I wish I knew.

"I wish I knew, John." I quietly say.

"Is it bad I feel guilty for not wanting this baby, when Jem and Tessa are trying so hard to have a baby, but nothing is happening?" John asks. I'd say it's very normal.

"No, I think it's normal. Hey, Tessa's got lots of experience with helping people in our situation, maybe we could talk to her." I say.

"Yeah, she won't judge us, she doesn't judge anybody, and she's really easy to talk to. You're so smart!" John says, leaning down and kissing me. I smile into the kiss and say

"I love you." When he pulls back.

"I love you too, you're my world. Do you want to go talk to Tessa now?" He asks. I need to make my mind up about abortion as soon as possible, the earlier it's done, the better.

"Yeah, now seems like a good time." I say.

*10 minutes later*

When Tessa opens the door, wearing a tight fighting white shirt, with a black jacket and jeans, I can clearly see she's pregnant. Shit, I don't know if it's a good idea to talk to her about this whilst she's expecting. Obviously she's much happier than John and I are. I wish I was in her situation, older, mature, engaged (the ring on her finger is very obvious) and ready for a baby.

"Oh hello you two, come in."She says, holding the door open. When we step inside, I see Jem standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen, wearing a black button up shirt with matching black jeans, and a smile on his face.

"Don't mind me; I'm just making something for Lucy's back." He says. Poor Lucy, for almost three years now, she's had terrible back pain, but no diagnosis. It's frustrating, and heartbreaking, seeing my niece ball her eyes out over the agony she is in and no one can do anything or give us an answer.

"Tessa, can we talk to you in private?" John asks.

"Of course, we can speak in the dining room, if you like." She says.

"Sure." I say.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Tessa asks, closing the door to the dining room.

"Um, I-I just found I'm... pregnant, but John and I, we don't a baby. We know the options, and I have read about them, but I don't know what to do." I say.

"Unplanned pregnancy can certainly be the hardest thing you will go through, especially when you don't want a baby. What do you feel, deep down, would be the best option?" Tessa asks. I think about it for a while, before saying

"I'd be really afraid to have an abortion, I know they talk you through the process and you have consultation before it, but I personally, would be too scared to do it." I look down at my hands. I've been pro-choice ever since I learned about abortion, but when asked if I would have an abortion if I got pregnant when I didn't want a kid, I always said I couldn't say until I was in the situation. Now, I have my answer.

"It's okay not to want an abortion, Maia, just like its okay to want one. Just because you're pro-choice doesn't mean you have to have an abortion should you get in an unplanned pregnancy. Do you think adoption is a good idea?" She asks. I look at John, who shrugs his shoulders.

"There are so many types, and honestly I know nothing about it." I say.

"Well, there's closed adoption, in which everything is organised by someone like a social worker, in your case it may be a silent brother, it may be someone from the Clave who works with social services. You'll have no involvement with the placement, you won't know who adopted the baby, and you won't see the baby -unless they come find you when they're older- nothing, no contact at all.

Then there's semi-open, where most of the time, everything is done by someone like a social worker. You and the adoptive parents won't exchange last names, phone numbers, addresses, or anything like that. There's a lot of confidentiality. After the baby is placed, the adoptive parents normally send letters and pictures, but through that third party, your social worker, adoption agency, whoever.

Then there's open adoption, in which case you choose the parents and the four or three of you, get to know each other very well, you get to ask any questions, and you get to see the baby as they grow up. Just talk to Alli or Samantha, they're both birth mothers of children placed in open adoption, they would have better experience than me."She says. Maybe I will talk to Alli or Sam, and Magnus and Alec or Simon and Izzy. But I don't know which one sounds the best to me, to be honest.

"Which do you like the sound of?" I ask John.

"I have no idea." He says.

"Neither do I." I say.

"Look, you have time to think about this Maia. You've ruled out abortion altogether?" Tessa asks me. I nod. "Okay and how far along are you?"She asks.

"Two months." I answer.

"You have plenty of time to make up your mind, remember Alli only met Magnus and Alec when she was six months pregnant, and Sam and Zavier met Izzy and Simon when Sam was five months gone. This is a huge decision, a very, very important one. Think it through as much as possible, and make sure you're 100% comfortable with what you choose." Tessa says. She's right, this is the most important decision we'll ever make, and we need to make it carefully.

"Thanks Tessa, we will."I say. She smiles warmly and says

"No problem, I'm glad I could be of help, and I always will be."

"Congratulations, on the baby." John says, nodding his head at her slightly rounded stomach. She smiles and places one hand on her bump.

"Thank you, I couldn't be happier." She says. I am so jealous of her right now. I wish I was that happy.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
*2 weeks later*

"How can it be, that I'm only four months pregnant, yet half of my clothes don't fit?"I ask Jem, as I try on a fourth shirt.

Jem chuckles as he walks up beside me.

"I love your bump; it really shows you're having my baby. I can't wait to meet her." He says, rubbing his hand across my swollen stomach. I smile and press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much." I tell him.

"I love you too." He says. "I'm going over to the institute to give Clary and Jace the potion I made for Lucy, want to come with me?" He asks.

"Yeah, I want to get out of the house." I say.

On the way to the institute we stop at Taki's so I can get some water to help my nausea, as well as a sit down. My feet are killing me, and my ankles are already swollen.  
"What are you looking at?" I ask Jem, before taking a sip of my water.

"That man looks a lot like Robert Lightwood, but it can't be him, he's in prison." Jem says. Thankfully.

"Are you sure it's not Alec? He can look like his father, from the back." I say.

"No, it's definitely not Alec; he doesn't stand like that... It looks just like Robert, but it can't be him." Jem says.

"Robert Lightwood? Didn't you hear about him?"Kaelie, the faeerie waitress asks, as she stops beside us.

"You mean that he's a rapist? It was my best friend he raped."Jem says.

"No, not that. That _is_ Robert Lightwood; he was only sentenced to three years in prison, two with good behaviour. He got out this morning."

 **I hope you enjoyed, and that ending was some acceptable drama. Like I said, I loved all your ideas and will likely use them all. Keep them coming (credit will always be given, by the way) Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 5.**

 ***TEASS'S P.O.V.*  
** What? How can a rapist only be sentenced to 3 years? How is it that he's out already? How could the Clave allow this?

"How?" I ask, staring at Robert Lightwood in disbelief.

Kaelie shrugs and says

"That's the sentence he was given when he was found guilty. Everyone says it's because of his position on the Clave." Kaelie says.

"Were you speaking to him?" I ask.

"Just to take his order, though I heard him saying to someone beside him, that he's going to return to the institute." Kaelie says. Oh god, no, he can't, what if he hurts Clary again? I can't imagine the things he would say to Sam, should he see her. He's already said horrible things to Alli, for placing Will and Sophie with Magnus and Alec. I have no doubt he'd do the same to Sam, for placing Ava with Simon and Isabelle.

Jem suddenly stands up and starts walking toward Robert. Oh, he's going to do something stupid.

"You're daddy can be such an idiot sometimes."I whisper to my bump. I push myself up and follow Jem, and pull him back just before he taps Robert on the shoulder.

"James! You know exactly what that bastard is capable of! He could hurt you." I say. Jem looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"He could hurt Clary again." He says.

"I know, he needs to be reported again, and Jace can protect Clary, until they can move from the institute, or Robert goes back to prison." I say. Jem hugs me tightly and says

"What the hell is wrong with the Clave?" I wish I knew.

"I don't know Jem, come on, neither of us need this stress right now, especially not now I'm pregnant." I say, rubbing my bump. Jem nods, when he pulls back, and takes my hand.

"We'll tell Clary when we give her the potion, for Lucy, right?" He asks.

"Of course." I say.

*The institute*  
"Thank you so much for this, Jem. I have no idea what's wrong with Lucy's back; I'm going to take her to the silent city soon." Clary says, as Jem hands her the potion.

"No problem."Jem says.

"We have to tell you something." I quietly say.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Clary asks.

"No, not really."I say.

"You're scaring me, Jem." She says.

"Clary, Jem and I were in taki's... and... we saw Robert, I'm so sorry Clary, he's out."I say. Horror washes over Clary's face, and she looks ready to burst into tears.

"Did I hear you right, Tess? Robert Lightwood is out?" Magnus asks, walking in.

"Unfourtenetley."I say.

"It's not safe for me, or the kids or Jace here." Clary says. That it's not.

"Here."Magnus says, dropping a ring of keys into her hand. She looks at him in amazement.

"What are these?" She quietly asks.

"The keys to my old apartment. I was going to sell it, but you need it more, and you won't be giving me a cent for it. You and Jace and the kids need to move, we won't tell Robert anything about you, he'll never get near you again." Magnus says. That's so amazing of him. He really does love Clary.

"Thank you." She whispers, hugging him tightly.

"You're very welcome darling." He says.

"I have to tell Jace." Clary says, rushing out of the room.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I say. Magnus smiles and says

"You know I love her as much as I love you, I'd do the same for you. She needs protecting from that vial man." He's right. Clary needs all the protection she can get, because even though she's moving away from Robert, she's still not safe.

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*  
"Should we tell anyone about the baby yet?" John asks, as we look for couples to adopt our baby. We'll discuss what type of adoption we want to do, when we meet the perfect couple.  
"I don't know... what happens if I lose the baby? Then we'll have to explain that to everyone, and I do not wanna do that."I say. John nods and says

"Should we tell them at all? We're not keeping the baby, so unless we do open or semi-open adoption, there's no need, really." John says.

"It's not easy to hide a pregnancy John, and if I'm already showing at two months, with my first kid, how big will I be at nine months? We can't hide it; we have to tell people, especially your dad." I say. If anyone apart from John needs to know, it's Luke, since I'm his second in command.

"Oh... yeah." John says.

"I hate this." I quietly say, moving the laptop off my lap, and rubbing my tired eyes.

John hugs me close and I burry my face in his chest.

"It'll be okay." He says.

"I hope so."I whisper.

*JEM'S P.O.V.*

"Has she really been kicking like this all day?" I ask Tessa, as Esther kicks my palm continuously. She kicked for the first time yesterday, and apparently she's been kicking all day today.

"Yeah, she's really kicking up a fuss in there." Tessa says.

"She's strong."I say, placing a kiss to Tessa's belly. "Daddy loves you Esther." I coo.

"When is Emma getting here?"Tessa asks. Last time I spoke with Emma she seemed very unhappy in Los Angles, so I invited her to live with Tessa and I for a while. We've got plenty of room, for both her and Esther. And I love Emma as much as I love Esther, I can't let her continue being so unhappy.

"Tomorrow evening." I say, giving Tessa a quick kiss.

"Did she row with Julian or something?"She asks. I wish I knew.

"I have no idea, Tess. Emma didn't even tell me she's upset, but I could hear it in her voice." I tell her. Just then, there's a knock on the door. I wonder who it is.

When I open the door, I see Emma standing there, her blond hair slipping from its plait, which lies on her right shoulder. Her pale face is stained with tears. At her side, is one suitcase and one overnight bag.

"Emma, what's wrong sweetheart?"I ask, pulling her into my arms.

"Uncle Jem, I did something really stupid, and it could get me kicked out of the Clave." She says. My Emma isn't one to do illegal things. She doesn't hate downworlders, so I doubt she broke the accords, or told a mundane of the shadow world. But whatever she did, it's something serious.

"What did you do Emma, tell me." I say. She clutches my shirt with one hand and says

"I slept with Julian..." She says.

'Angel, Emma, how could be so stupid?' I think. Having a romantic relationship with your _parabatia_ is highly illegal and could have you stripped of your marks and thrown from the Clave.

"Oh Emma..."I say, holding her even closer.

"I think I'm pregnant." Emma whispers.

 **I really hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you want to see in other chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 6.**

 ***EMMA'S P.O.V.***

I was such an idiot to sleep with Julian. I know it's illegal, I always have. But I love Jules, as more than my _parabatia._ The clave would never allow our relationship. Even if they found out we slept together, we're both out of the Clave, no doubt. And if I'm pregnant, I have no idea what I'm going to do.

"Oh Emma." Uncle Jem says, hugging me tighter. "Have you been to a doctor, or taken a test?"He asks me. I shake my head and say

"No, I'm late and I don't feel well, and I don't remember if Jules and I used protection..." I haven't spoken to Jules since that night, so I have no idea if he regrets as much as I do or not.

"Well then I'll book you an appointment with a mundane doctor." Uncle Jem says.

"Thank you." I whisper. He kisses the top of my head and says

"Not a problem, come in and get yourself settled while I make your appointment." He says.

When we go inside, I see Uncle Jem's girlfriend, Tessa Gray, sitting on the couch. She smiles warmly at me, before I walk into one of the spare rooms. I like Tessa; she's as much like a mom to me, as uncle Jem is like a dad to me.

My parents died when I was thirteen, they were killed, actually, in a demon raid on the institute.

That's when I met Uncle Jem for the first time. He's my only living relative. He stayed with me in Los Angles for a while, and even though he's my legal guardian, he allowed me to stay in Los Angeles with Jules and his older sister Helen, and his older brother Mark.

Sometimes Helen's girlfriend Aline Pennhallow would visit. When Jules turns eighteen, and goes to spend time in other institutes like most shadowhunters do, Helen plans on moving here to New York, to be with Aline.

I'm so grateful for Uncle Jem and Tessa; I don't know what I would do without them. They're so amazing to me.

As I unpack my things, there's a small knock on the door and Uncle Jem comes in.

"I was able to get you an appointment for an hour from now." He says. Oh good, I won't have to worry about it tonight, then.

"Thank you." I say. He smiles warmly and says

"No problem, do you want me or Tessa to go with you?" I'd much rather go alone.

"No thanks, I'd prefer to go alone."I say.

"Okay, well if you change your mind, don't be afraid to ask." He says.

"Thanks, I won't." I say.

*That evening*

As I sit in the doctor's office, waiting for the test results, I wish I had brought someone with me, to distract me.

The doctor comes in a few minutes later.

"Alright Emma, the urine and blood tests are both negative, but, just to be safe I'd like to do an ultrasound." The doctor says.

"Okay." I say. She tells me to lie back, and pull my top up, and I do.

"Well, nothings showing up, and I can't hear any heartbeat, so you are not pregnant, miss Carstairs." The doctor says. Oh thank the angel!

I let out a sigh of relief and smile.

"Thank you." I say, as the doctor hands me some blue paper towel to wipe the gel from my belly.

"You're most certainly welcome." She answers.

*At Jem and Tessa's house*

"How did it go?" Uncle Jem asks me.

"I'm not pregnant." I say. He visibly relaxes and says

"Well, thank the angel for that. You've got to be more careful Emma."

"I know, I will be, I promise." I tell him.

"Good. I love you kiddo, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."He says.

"I love you too." I tell him.

"When Tessa comes back from Magnus', she and I have something to tell you." He says. Maybe he finally proposed. I sincerely hope so.

*10 minutes later*

"So, what do you have to tell me?" I ask. Uncle Jem and Tessa smile at each other, before Tessa places her hand on her lower stomach. And that's when I realise it's swollen. When I seen her before she wasn't wearing something as figure hugging as she is now. She must be pregnant!

"I'm pregnant." She says, confirming my suspicions.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" I say.

"Thank you. We're having a girl, we're naming her Esther." Tessa tells me. Oh that's a beautiful name. I'm so happy for Uncle Jem and Tessa. They really deserve this.

*JOHN'S P.O.V.*

"Ava, you're getting so big, stop growing up!" I say, as I see the dark-haired tot, the minute I step into Simon and Isabelle's house. They moved out shortly after Ava was born, because they simply wanted their own place.

"But I wanna be big."She innocently says, causing me to laugh lightly.

"Oh well, in that case." I say, lifting her up and kissing her cheek. Since Simon and I are so close, and I spend a lot of time with him, I get to see Lily and Ava a lot, and I love them so much, as much as I love Jack, Lucy, Max and Charlie.

"Oh hello, Simon's just cleaning out the guest room for when Sam and Zavier visit this weekend, he'll be down soon." Isabelle says. After Ava was born, Sam and Zavier tried their best to complete their second last year of school, but they couldn't, and they both ended up repeating. Now they're very nearly finished their last year, but because they stay in Idris majority of the time, they don't to see Ava very often, so they normally visit for the weekend.

"Okay."I say.

"Would you like some tea or something?" Izzy asks.

"No, I'm okay thanks." I say.

"I'm fine, thank you." Maia says, as she smiles softly and lovingly at Ava. She'll be a good mom someday. It's just a pity that day won't be the day she gives birth to the baby she's carrying. I don't know why I feel that, I don't want the baby, and she doesn't. At least I don't think I do.

"Where's Lily?" I ask, trying to get rid of my thoughts about the baby.

"She's helping Simon." Izzy answers, gesturing for us to take a seat. When we do sit down, Ava cuddles into my chest and soon falls asleep.

"Aw, you're a natural." Isabelle says. I smile briefly, before looking down, whilst thinking about the baby. Maybe I'd be a good dad to them...

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*

*That night*  
"I'm surprised at how many shadowhunters and downworlders put their adoption ads online." I say to John. We haven't found a couple we like yet, and we've gone through almost all the people on the website.

"Yeah..."John quietly says. He hasn't been himself all night; I wonder what's up with him.

"Are you okay?"I ask, putting the laptop down.

"Why are we doing this?" He quietly whispers. Truth be told, I've been asking myself the same question for a while now.

"Um, because we don't want a kid, we wouldn't be good parents."I say.

"That's bullshit, we're just telling ourselves that because we're afraid. Everyone always tells me how good I am with kids, and I know I'm good with them. I see you with Lucy, Jack, Max and Charlie all the time and you're great. I'd be a great dad, you'd be a great mom, we're just a little bit afraid. We could do this, May; we could give our baby the life they deserve. We're financially sound, we have our own place... and deep down I know you want this baby as much as I do. Let's keep it."He says. It's true, I love my baby and I do want them. I could be a great mom and John could be a great dad. There's no reason we shouldn't keep the baby.

"Okay, let's do it, let's keep the baby." I say.

 **I really hope you enjoyed, please review and please let me know what you would like to see in other chapters, I'm running out of ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 7.**

 ***MAIA'S P.O.V.***

John lets out a sigh of relief and says

"Thank the angel you agree, I was afraid you wouldn't." He says. I don't know what would happen then. I don't want to think about it.

"I'm glad you said it, or else I wouldn't have listened to myself when I was thinking about how much I want this baby, I would've convinced myself it was hormones or something." I say.

John rests his hand on my belly and says

"I really can't wait to meet the baby; I love them so much." He then presses his lips to my belly and smiles broadly at me. "I love you." He tells me. I lean down and kiss him and say

"I love you too, so much."

*The next day*  
*JOHN'S P.O.V.*  
I'm so excited to be a dad; I can't believe I have to wait 7 or so months to meet my baby. Though I'd wait a century if it meant the baby is healthy.

"We're going to have to go back to the doctor's or something, to find exactly how far along you are, when you're due, and stuff." I say to Maia, as I flip through a name of baby books. I know it's early, but I'm so excited this is the only thing keeping from acting like a hyper 4 year old.

"We should probably go to the silent city; everything would be more accurate that way." She says, sitting beside me on the bed. Whatever it takes to know if our baby is healthy.

"Okay, we could go later on today."I say.

"Sure, sounds good. Are you really looking at baby names already?" She asks, resting her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and say

"Of course I am, and I think I've found some."  
"Really? Go on, tell me then." She says.

"Okay. For a boy: Gideon, Oliver, James or Christopher. For a girl: Amelia, Carly, Adele- after my grandma- or Theresa."I tell her.

"Hmm, I like them all, especially Oliver, James, Christopher and Carly and Theresa." Maia tells me.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." I say.

"I want a boy." Maia says. I definitely want a girl, girl's are easy- apparently- and I would get to dress her up in all these cute little pink dresses and buy her dolls and stuff. Though I want a girl, I'll still be more than happy to have a boy.

"I want a girl. But I don't honestly care, as long as they're healthy. Even then, if they have something like down's syndrome, of course I won't love that they have down's, and I'll be worried about them all the time, but I'll still love them more than anything in this world, regardless." I tell Maia. Before she can answer, I remember something else I read about last night. "Oh, and we should both get tested for genetic diseases like Cystic Fibrosis, because if either of us are a carrier for it, the baby could have it." I tell her. Maia looks at her belly for a while before saying

"I know what Cystic Fibrosis is, and what it does to you. I know some people can live a normal life with it, but if it turns out that the baby will have it... I think I want to have an abortion, because I don't want my baby to have a life like that, half a life, I want them to able to live life to the fullest, not be in and out of hospital all their lives." I agree with her, fully. I take her hand in mine and say

"I agree, Maia, it wouldn't be fair to our baby." She smiles softly and says

"I love you, and I'm so glad we're keeping this baby, we're going to be great parents." That we are. We're going to do the very best we can and nothing less, for our baby.

"I love you too, we're gonna be happy again."  
*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

*The next day*

"I should start working on Esther's nursery; she'll be here before we know it."Jem says, walking into the kitchen, where Emma and I are. He's right, I hit five months this week, and the next four won't be long going around.

"You've got what, four months? That's ages!"Emma says. Not when you're as old as Jem and I are.

"It's really not Ems, wait until you're a bit older, you'll see, the time absolutely flies, especially when you're a parent. I can't believe you're almost eighteen, it seems like yesterday you were thirteen." Jem says.

"I'll help you decorate the nursery." Emma says. Jem smiles at her and says

"Thank you Emma, I would appreciate that. You know Esther's going to look up to you as a sister, she'll likely think of you as a big sister, and not her cousin." Jem tells her. It's true, Emma will be around Esther a lot. She lives with us, she's got a good relationship with us, she'll love and spoil Esther rotten, but at the same time set a good example for her.

"Well I am excited about meeting her." Emma says. Just then I get a text from Clary, asking me would I like to go for lunch with her and the twins, while Jace and Alec do some school work with Lucy and Jack. I'd love to spend some time with Clary and her adorable times. I want to know how she's coping with Robert being out. So I text her back, telling her I'd love to meet her, and we arrange to meet in an hour's time.

*1 hour later*

"Zavier thinks Charlie and Max are going to ginger like me." Clary quietly tells me, as we sit outside a small mundane cafe, while the twins play with their toys on a blanket on the ground.

"Mm, I don't think so; I think they'll always be strawberry blonde." I say, looking at the twins. They're so adorable it's unbelievable.

"I think so too, I think Zavier just likes to tease Jace." Clary says.

"Well, they're both always going to be absolute cuties that's for sure." I say, lifting Max onto my lap. Clary smiles softly and says

"They sure are." She then lifts Charlie up and says

"If I go get you a ham sandwich, will you eat it?" Charlie has refused to eat so far today, but Clary is determined to get her to eat something. Charlie nods and Clary visibly relaxes.

"Can you watch them for two minutes please? Just while I go get Charlie's sandwich?" Clary asks. I'd be more than happy to.

"Of course I will."I tell her.

"I have to go toilet." Max tells me, a few minutes later.

"Okay, come on let's go." I say, taking Max's hand in one of mine, and Charlie's in the other.

When we walk inside the cafe, I see Clary standing in front of a tall, dark haired man, with a fierce look on her face. It's not until I take a step closer, that I realise the man is Robert Lightwood.

 **I hope you enjoyed, please continue to send in your ideas and anything you would like to see in other chapters, I keep getting stuck for ideas. Please review. And lastly, to those who read my story Raising Jace, I can't think of anymore ideas for when Jace and Clary are younger, so would you prefer it if I just skipped to when they're 15/16? Please let me know. I'll be putting a poll up on my profile page, so please let me know whether you would like me to skip ahead or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback and my apologies for the wait.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 8.**

 ***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

When I see Robert, I expect to feel fear and terror. But I don't, I feel angry, so angry.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask, surprising myself with how vicious my tone is.

A look of surprise crosses Robert's face and he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"When did you get so brave?" He asks, speaking to me like he use to, before he turned against me.

"When you raped me and robbed me of my ability to fully trust men, and my fertility." I retort.

"You have four perfectly healthy children, from what I hear, how did I 'rob you of your fertility'?" He asks. From what he hears? So he's got a mole, who gives him information about me? The same thing happened to mom and dad with Valentine, Hodge turned out to be the one spying on them. But he's dead now, so who the hell is telling Robert everything about me?

"Who told you that?"I ask.

"A friend I made in the guard, who was only held for a few days." He says.

"Who?" I demand.

"You'll find out in goodtime. I also know I have two new grandchildren, Ava and Sophia, am I correct?" He asks. This is getting creepy now.

"I'm not telling you anything, last time I trusted you, you beat me and raped me." I say.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Clarissa." He says. What? How the hell can he say that? I hated every minute of it! I was bawling my eyes out, begging him to stop. How can he think I enjoyed it?  
"How can you think that? I was crying the whole time, begging you to stop; does that sound like I enjoyed it?" I say.

"It was an act, so you wouldn't have to admit to cheating on your beloved Jace." He says. That is the biggest amount of bullshit I've ever heard.

"Bullshit! I hated every second of it, and you know it! Why did you do it? I have never done anything to you. You use to be kind to me, when I was sixteen and pregnant with Jack. When I told you I was pregnant you hugged me and congratulated me. When I was doubled over in pain, having false contractions, you came to my side, you held my hand and rubbed my back and told me everything was gonna be okay and told me you loved me. What changed? What made you hate me so much you raped me?"I ask, remembering how wonderful Robert use to be, how lucky I use to consider myself to have him. So many things have changed over the past six years.

"You really want to know?" Robert asks.

"Yes!"I say. He takes a seat in the booth right beside us, and gestures for me to join him. I hesitate, remembering the last time I was that close to him. But I need to know why he raped me; I need that closure, to be able to move on. So I take a seat opposite him. When I rest my hands on the table, Robert takes them in his own, like Jace does, but I pull them away immediately.

"Clary, to you, this is going to sound sick, because of how much older than you I am, and because you're married to my son. When I first met you, I immediately like you, liked your personality. You reminded me so much of Luke, whom I was close to, in my youth. I loved seeing you because seeing you meant seeing so much of Luke in you, when he was your age, which reminded me of the happy times your father and I shared as teenagers.

But you also reminded me of Jocelyn, and when your mother and I were very young, barely fourteen, I did have feelings for her. I always thought she was beautiful, and had an amazing personality.

Due you to being so very like your mother, I ended up developing feelings for you, feelings I should only have for Maryse. At first I thought it was merely a stupid phase. Around the time you fell pregnant with Lucy, I realised my feelings for you were genuine. I felt disgusted with myself, for loving a girl your age. I didn't want to hurt Jace, or Luke, so I told myself I couldn't do anything about my feelings for you.

But that was easier said than done, so I made myself hate you. I ignored all your good qualities and instead focused on your flaws. I became so obsessed with hating you, that I ended up genuinely hating you.

I was pleased, but at the same time I wasn't.

When I saw you the day I found out you were pregnant with Max and Charlotte, I found myself extremely jealous of Jace. So I said all those things to you, and when you told me to piss off, it broke my heart, hearing _you_ say it, and I lost my temper.

I did what I did to you, Clary, for two reasons. 1. I just could not hold myself back anymore, my feelings for you were to strong, I wanted you too badly. And 2. I wanted to show you the power I had, stupidly hoping that would make you recuperate my feelings for you. I can't tell you I'm sorry Clary, because I'm not." He explains. It takes a few minutes to sink in. Robert Lightwood is in love with me... It makes me feel sick to my stomach. This is the man who beat me and raped me and stole my fertility, yet he claims to love me. That doesn't sound like love to me.

"I love Jace, like any wife loves their husband. I love my kids, I love Jem, I love Alec, I love my mom and dad. But you? I _loathe_ you, Robert Lightwood. You were supposed to rot behind bars for the rest of your life!

I don't love you back, I never have and I never will. Stay the fuck away from me and my family, or I swear to Raziel, I'll kill you." And with that, I stand up and walk away from him.

When I get to the doors, I notice Tessa and the twins are there. The twins are happily playing with anything they can their hands on, while Tessa has a look of concern on her face.

"Clary, are you okay? I was going to step in, but you seemed okay, and I didn't want to leave the twins or risk hurting Esther." She explains, resting one hand on her bump. I know Tessa would've defended me in any way she could if it were necessary, I understand why she didn't step in.

"It's alright Tessa, I understand. He didn't try hurting me or anything, I'm okay. I just want to forget about it." I explain.

"Oh of course." She says.

"Mama, I have to go toilet." Max says.

"I'll take him." Tessa says.

"Thank you, Charlie do you need to go too?" I ask. She shakes her head, so I take her hand and lead her back outside, wondering who on earth is snitching us out to Robert.

*Tessa's P.O.V.*  
*2 days later*  
"So Esther will technically be my great-great-great-great cousin, or something?" Emma asks, confusion in her tone, as she helps me build Esther's bassinet. I'm trying to explain to her how she's related to Jem, and how Jace and Alli are related to me. It's confusing for her, not surprisingly.

"Yeah I think you have it right." I say, getting slightly confused myself.

"This is hurting my head." She says. I laugh lightly and say

"Alright, we should talk about something else. When did you say you're eighteen?"  
"5th of April." She says. That's just a few days after I'm due.

"Oh that's just a few days after my due date. Well, it looks like you're getting a step-sister for your birthday." I joke. Though Emma calls Jem 'Uncle Jem' she views him as her father, and he is her legal guardian. Once we marry, I will be too. I think Emma's happy about that.

"As long as I don't have to change shitty diapers, I'm okay with it." She jokes. I smile and place one hand on my well-rounded stomach.

"Don't worry, you don't. You can do the fun things with her."I say.

"Personally I think I'm gonna be a great big sister." She says. She certainly is, she's a really good kid and always eager to help others.

"You certainly will Emma."I say.

"So, when are you and Uncle Jem getting married?" She asks, as she reads the instructions for the tenth time.

"We're not sure yet Em, I think I'd like to get married before Esther is born, but I don't feel like we have enough time to plan a wedding." I say.

"I'll help you. It's not like it's a huge wedding, I'm sure Maryse- I think that's her name- would let you have the reception in the institute, and there are portals now, so it's easy to get to Idris to go the hall of accords for the ceremony. I'll help you look for dresses any time you like, and it shouldn't be too hard to find someone to cater the food." Emma says. She makes it sound so easy. Though I really would appreciate her help.

"You know I might just take you up on that offer Emma, let me talk to your Uncle and I'll get back to you."I say.

"No problem. Hey, you're a warlock, you've got magic, can't you just use your magic to put this together?" She asks.

"I avoid using my magic when I don't need to, Emma, I don't like using it, and I certainly wouldn't when I'm pregnant. I have no idea how it would affect Esther." I tell her.

"That's understandable. You know if Uncle Jem sees you doing this, he's going to go insane." She says. Jem is so protective of me, now I'm pregnant, if he sees me doing work like this, he'll go out of his mind with worry. Just then the door opens. I immediately drop my screw driver and sit on the couch behind me, grabbing my book and acting as though I've been reading since Jem left.

"I didn't know you were good at this kind of thing, Ems."He says, as she stands up.

"I'm not, not really, this was just fairly easy." She says.

"Well thank you for starting on it, I'll finish it off later." He says, lifting it all up and putting it away where no one will hurt themselves on it.

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*

Today John and I are going to tell everyone about the baby, starting with Luke. But firstly we're going to the mundane doctor's for a check up. I'm three months pregnant now, but I have to admit, I look a lot more. I already have an obvious bump.

"How do you think everyone will react?" John asks me, as we walk into the hospital.

"Good, I hope." I say.

*10 minutes later*

When the doctor squirts the gel onto my belly, for the ultrasound, I remember the last time I was here and how devastated I was to be pregnant. Now I can't wait to meet my little baby.

"Is everything okay?"John asks, after the nurse hasn't spoken for a while. She smiles as she turns to us.

"Everything is perfect, though I do have some news for you." She says. I wonder what it is.

"What is it?" John asks.

"From the ultrasound it's clear you're having twins."

 **Really hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you liked and what you want to see in other chapters. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 10.**

 ***MAIA'S P.O.V.*  
** Twins? Oh my god... this is... wonderful! Handling two newborns will be difficult, of course, but it's nothing we can't handle.

"Twins." John quietly whispers, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Can you tell the sexes?" I ask. I've heard of women finding out the sex at 16 weeks, which is how far along I am.

"Well yes, but the sexes are generally only 80% accurate at this point, I can tell you if you like, but it would be more accurate at your 20 week scan." The nurse says. I still want an idea of the babies' sexes.

"We want to know." I say.

"Well, it appears you are having a boy... and a girl." The nurse says, moving the wand down to the bottom of my bump.

"We were both right." John whispers, before pressing a kiss to my cheek. I smile up at him and pull him down for a kiss.

"Well, both babies are perfectly fine, from what I can see, but you'll have another scan at 20 weeks. Full term for twins is considered 37 weeks, so don't be surprised or concerned if you go a little earlier than you would expect." The nurse says. I'm glad she told us that, if I hadn't of known that and gone into labour early, I would've freaked out.

*10 minutes later*

"Is it bad I'm this nervous about telling my mom and dad about the twins?" John asks, as we make our way to Jocelyn and Luke's house.

"No, not all. I'm nervous too." I say, slipping my hand into John's.

"I'm glad we didn't tell anyone before we decided to keep the babies." He says. So am I, it would've been even more nerve-racking to tell everyone.

*5 minutes later*

"So, what's this great news you want to tell us?" Jocelyn asks, sitting beside me at the kitchen table.

"Uhm... I'm pregnant... with twins." I say. Jocelyn and Luke are quiet for a while, before Luke speaks.

"Well, I knew it was only a matter of time, really. Congratulations to you both. I can't wait to meet the twins." He says. I knew he would react well.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this, but I am happy for you. I know you'll both be good parents to your twins" Jocelyn says. I'm so glad they're happy for us. I was slightly worried they wouldn't be.

*That night*

"Hey, I know we don't know the sexes for sure, but I think we should talk about names for the babies." John says. Doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Yeah, sure." I say, sitting beside him.

"Okay, so say we are having a boy and a girl, what names do you like?" He asks.

"For a boy... I like Alexander. For a girl, I really like Theresa." I say.

"I like Alexander, but I like Christopher more. For a girl I like Carly or Poppy." He says. I love the name Carly, but not as much as I like Theresa. But I love the name Christopher as much as I like the name Alexander.

"I like Carly, but I like Theresa more. And I like Christopher and Alexander equally."I say.

"Okay, so if we're having a boy and a girl, we're not sure what we'll name them, but if we're having two boys, how about Christopher for the baby who is born first and Alexander for the baby who is born second? If we're having two girls, how about Theresa for the older one and Carly for the younger one?"John asks. I love that idea. Now if we can just settle on individual boy and girl names, we'd be doing great.

"Sounds perfect. For a boy, how about Christopher Alexander?" I ask. John smiles and says

"How about Christopher Jonathan? I know it was technically a Morgenstern name, and I'm a Graymark now, I still consider it a family name." John explains. Christopher Jonathan Graymark, sounds perfect.

"I like it. Christopher Jonathan Graymark." I say, running my hand across my bump.

"Okay, so we have a boy name too, now we just need a girl name."John says.

I think for a while before saying

"What about Carly?" John smiles broadly and says

"Carly Jocelyn Graymark." I think it's sweet he wants to name our little girl after his mom.

"I love it. So, either Christopher and Alexander, Theresa and Carly, or Christopher and Carly. I guess we'll have a much better idea four weeks from now." I say, referring to when I have my 20 week ultrasound.

"I can't wait. I love you and our little ones." He says, bending his head to my bump and kissing it. "Hi little babies, I'm your daddy, I love you so much." He coos.

Jonathan Graymark is going to be as a good a father, as his own father.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

*2 days later*

"Have you spoken to Jules since your pregnancy scare?"I ask Emma, as she helps me paint the walls of Esther's nursery. Jem wanted to do it by himself, but William did James and Lucie's as surprises for me, and I always wanted to help decorate my baby's nursery, so Jem and I agreed that I would do all the light work and he would do the heavy work, like lifting the paint buckets and the parts of Esther's crib, into the nursery.

"No, he doesn't even know I had a pregnancy scare. I haven't spoken to him since I slept with him." She says.

"I hope you two make up, everyone needs a good friend in their lives." I tell her, painfully remembering Sophie, Cecily and Charlotte.

"But... Tessa, I love Jules." She quietly says. Oh... if she really does love him, like I love Jem, the poor girl is set for heartbreak. Their relationship will never be allowed.

"Oh Emma..." I trail off.

"That's why I moved here, because I couldn't stand being around Jules and not being able to love him the way I do." She says.

"I think you did the right thing. Would you rather be with Jules but never see any of us again, or not be with him, but have all your family around you to support you no matter what?" I say.

"I never even thought about trying to be with him, I just wish I had a way of coping." She says.

"Well, I'm always here to talk, if that's any good. I've been a mother before. I remember staying with my baby boy, James, when he got his heart broken at seventeen. I never once left his side, nor did his father, and after he got over it, he said he got over it because we were there the whole time. Jem and I will always be here for you Emma, no matter what. We love you as much as we love Esther." I tell her. She smiles softly and puts her paint roller down and walks over and embraces me. I hold her close, feeling her tears soak my shirt. I feel her back shake with each sob. I hold her tightly and closely, letting her get it all out.

"I love you."She quietly whispers, a few minutes later. I place a kiss to the top of her head and say

"I love you too."

*SAM'S P.O.V.*

Zavier and I are off from school for a week now, and since we haven't seen Ava since her birthday, four months ago, we're spending the whole week visiting her. Zavier, Izzy, Simon and I have so much planned for this week. I've been looking forward to it since we arranged it. It's been the only thing keeping me going at school.

After Zavier knocks on the door, I hear Ava's voice, and a few minutes later, Simon appears in the doorway with Ava in his arms. She squeals in delight when she sees Zavier and me, and instantly reaches for me. I happily take her and hug her tightly.

"Oh I missed you!" I say, before kissing her cheek.

"I miss you too, Aunty Sam, wots and wots!" She says. Simon invites us inside, where Ava reaches for Zavier. She looks just like him...

Simon greets me with a friendly hug, and does the same to Zavier.

Izzy comes in a few minutes later and smiles broadly when she sees us. She rushes over and hugs me tightly.

"Oh how I missed you! I thought you'd never show up! It's been too long!" She says. Zavier and I have an amazing relationship with both Isabelle and Simon, and we're so glad.

"I missed you too Iz." I say, as she pulls back and hugs Zavier tightly. He's still holding Ava, and I'm surprised when she doesn't reach for Isabelle. She's a total mommy's girl, but right now she's staying with Zavier.

"Are you ready to have the best week ever, with your favourite aunty and uncle, Ava?" Simon asks. She smiles broadly and claps her little hands.

"Yeah!" She enthusiastically says. Spending the week with Ava is going to be the best week of my life.

 **I hope you enjoyed. I have done my research on when you can find out the sex, just to clarify. Please let me know what you liked and what you would like to see in other chapters. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 11**

 ***SAM'S P.O.V.*  
** "How come no see you for long time?"Ava asks me, as I help her get dressed for the day.

"Well, because Zavier and I have been really busy at school, we've gotta finish school so we can get good jobs, and buy a house and buy you presents, and see you more... and have a baby someday." I say. 'You are my baby.' I think, as I look into Ava's beautiful brown eyes, identical to mine. I love her so much; I wish I could've raised her. I wish she called me mommy, I wish I got to see her everyday and not just every few months. But placing her with Izzy and Simon was the right thing to do. Though Zavier and I would've been great parents, we couldn't have given Ava the life she has with Izzy and Simon.

"Are you gonna have a baby soon? Wike aunty Tessa?" Ava asks. Oh Jem and his girlfriend are expecting? Oh that's wonderful. I stayed in touch with Jem over the years and because of that I got to know Tessa. They're both great people I'm so glad they're finally having the baby they so badly wanted.

"No, not for a while Ava." I gently tell her.

"I want a bwotha." She suddenly says. Where did that come from? She has no idea I'm her mom so she couldn't be thinking that any baby I have, will be her sibling.

"Well... you'll have to ask your mommy and daddy." I say.

"Lily said it took a wong time for mommy and daddy to have me. What if they take a weally wong time to have anotha baby?" She asks, as if she knows Isabelle and Simon are definitely going to have another baby.

I lift Ava onto my lap and say

"Ava, mommy and daddy are very happy with just you and Lily. I don't think they want to have another baby." She looks so disappointed the poor girl.

*5 minutes later*

"What are we doing today, mama?" Lily asks Isabelle, as she brushes her thick black hair.

"We're all going for a picnic in the park, where you and Ava can play." She tells her.

"Is Donna coming?" I ask. Donna, our social worker, sometimes comes to visit with us, because she's part of the adoption process too.

"No, she's with Alli most of the day." Isabelle says. Turns out Alli Starkweather, Will and Sophie's birth mother, has the same social worker as Zavier and I. In fact when I talked to another girl who gave her baby up for adoption, when I started considering adoption, that girl was Alli.

"Is everything okay between her and Magnus and Alec?"I ask.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine, Donna just hasn't seen Alli since Sophie's first birthday, and she wanted to see how she is and how the adoptions are progressing." Isabelle says. Oh good, at least nothing's wrong.

*Later that day*

"So what are you going to do about being in love with Jules?" I ask Emma.

"Ignore him for the rest of my life." She answers.

"Oh yeah? And what happens when you need him in a life threatening battle with a demon, and he's the only one who knows how to work in perfect harmony with you?" I say.

"Ugh, I don't know Sam, I'm confused and annoyed and afraid. I kind of hate him for being so loveable." She says.

"Just be glad he didn't knock you up at sixteen. When I found out I was pregnant with Ava, I wouldn't speak to Zavier for a week. Then I remembered it was equally my fault because I forgot to take two pills." I say.

"I still can't believe it's my aunt and uncle you go to about these kinds of things. If you get pregnant in a few years are you gonna have Uncle Jem deliver it?"She asks. Probably, Jem was so great to me before, during and after my labour. I trust him.

"Most likely." I say.

"I was embarrassed enough telling him I might've been pregnant by Jules, never mind letting him deliver my baby." Emma says.

"But he's your Uncle, so of course it's weird to you. But he's my friend so it's not weird to me." I explain.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Emma says.

"How's Tessa?" I ask.

"Not good, for some reason she never got morning sickness in her trimester, but now she's nearly in her third and she has it badly, and all day too. I think I'll stay at the institute tonight, give her and uncle Jem some more time alone." Emma says.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

I'm pulled from my dreams by the sound of a beautiful melody being played on violin, as well as Jem softly humming along to the classical piece. For a split second, I think I'm sixteen again. Back in London, in my bed in the institute, with everyone I love alive. When I feel a kick from within me, I realise where I really am.

I roll onto my back as my eyes flutter open, and I see Jem standing by the window in our bedroom, playing his violin as he watches the December snow fall.

"That was always my favourite one." I quietly say, my voice gravelly from the amount of times I've thrown up.

Jem turns around and smiles warmly at me. He sets his violin down and walks over to me.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asks, taking my hand in his.

"Like a punching bag. Esther's kicking up a fuss again." I say, rubbing my hand down my swollen stomach. Jem pushes my white shirt up, and kisses my lower abdomen.

"Hi Esther, I'm your daddy and I love you so, so much. You and mommy are the best things ever to happen to me. So maybe you should lighten up on the kicks. Mommy loves you so much, she's given you such a nice home in there, you shouldn't kick her for that."He coos. Esther's kicks don't stop; in fact they get harder as she hears Jem's voice.

"I think she's going to be a daddy's girl."I say. Jem smiles and kisses me, before lying down beside me.

"I love you both."He whispers, placing his hand on my bump.

"And I love you, both of you." I say, placing my hand over his, on my bump.

We soon fall asleep like this. And when I do, I dream of William and Cecily, and my Lucie and Jamie and Sophie and Gideon and Henry and Charlotte and even Thomas, Cyril, Bridget and Agatha. I dream of the loved ones I've lost.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

"How are you, Als?" I ask Alli. She came around to see Will and Sophie and talk with Magnus and I, like she always does.

"I'm good, how are you?" She asks.

"Good, thanks. Sophie didn't sleep last night, so we put her down for a nap about an hour ago and she's still sleeping. But you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like." I say. Alli smiles warmly and says

"Thanks Alec, I appreciate that. How do you feel about Robert being out?" caution is clear in her tone.

"Pissed off, but mostly worried, for my kids. If he comes anywhere near Sophie or Will, nothing will stop me from attacking him." I say. Before Alli can say anything else, a loud wail comes from the baby monitor in my hand. I smile slightly at Alli and say

"Someone's awake. I'll be right back." I make my way into Sophie's room, and lift her from her bed.

"Hi sweet girl."I say, as she buries her face in my shoulder.

"Daddy, weg sore." She says. Lately Sophie has been getting awful growing pains in her legs. I remember them all too well, from when I use to get them.

"Do you want some medicine?" I ask. She nods and I make my way into the kitchen with her still in my arms. I sit her down on the cabinet and take a bottle of nurofen from the fridge. I give Sophie one teaspoon full and lift her up again. I make my way back into her room, and sit with her until the pain subsides.

"Still weally sore, daddy." She complains, ten minutes later. The medicine should've kicked in by now. Maybe it's a skin problem or something.

I take her little trousers off and gasp in horror when I see the bottom of her left leg has turned red and swollen, slightly.

I call for Magnus, and he's by my side in seconds.

"We need to get to the hospital, now."He says.

 **Okay, I know it wasn't that great but it's all I had in me. Please continue to send in ideas as I am really running low. I hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 11.**

 ***ALEC'S P.O.V.***

Before we went to the hospital, Magnus text Catrina to tell her about Sophie's leg, and luckily today she's working in the medical centre, and she has no one booked to see her for another half hour. So she can see Sophie straight away.

When we get into the medical centre, the nurse at reception leads us down a small corridor and shows us to a room with a closed door, upon which is a sign that reads 'Practice room 1.' The nurse opens the door for us and when she does, I see Catrina sitting at a desk with a computer in front of her, and papers surrounding her. Beside the desk are two chairs and an examination bed.

Catrina looks up from the form she's filling in, and when she sees us she immediately puts her pen down.

"Oh my little Sophie, what happened?" She asks, walking up to Magnus- who is holding Sophie- and taking her from him.

"Weg owie." Sophie quietly says.

"Can I take a look at your leg?" Catrina asks, as I shut the door behind me. Sophie nods and Catrina hands her back to Magnus, who sits down with her and takes her trousers off.

"Looks like an allergic reaction to me, a bad one, since her leg has swollen up. What has she eaten in the last 24 hours?" Catrina asks, a few minutes later.

"Uh... not much, for breakfast, today and yesterday, she had scrambled eggs and toast. She had a ham sandwich for lunch yesterday and today. And for dinner yesterday we gave her chicken, potatoes, corn and gray and today she hasn't had dinner yet. Oh and she had a bottle of milk before her nap today."I say, surprised that I remember all this.

"Hm... she's had all that food before and has been fine, right?" Catrina asks. I nod. "What kind of milk did you use? Cow's or Soya?" Catrina asks.

"Soya." I say, remembering only realising I bought Soy milk instead of Cow's, when I was pouring it into Sophie's bottle.

"Has she had Soya before?" Catrina asks.

"I don't think so." I say.

"Well, it seems that it was the Soya that caused the allergic reaction, but I will do a test just to be sure." Catrina says.

*5 minutes later*  
"Yes, I was right, she's allergic to Soya but that's not a big problem, unless she becomes a vegan when she's older, but we'll worry about that if it ever happens. In the meantime just make sure she doesn't ingest any Soy whatsoever. When she's old enough to be making her own food and buying her own food, like when she goes off the academy, make sure she knows about her allergy and how severe it is." She says. Oh my poor Sophie.

"So what do we do about the redness and swelling in her leg?" Magnus asks.

"It will go down on its own in a while. As for the pain, I don't think that has anything to do with her allergic reaction, it's likely she just has growing pains. Keep her rested for a while and avoid Soy at all costs." She says.

"Thank you so much for seeing us." Magnus says, as he puts Sophie's trousers back on.

"Not a problem. She's due for her 2 year vaccinations soon, there's two, one in each leg. I'd like to get it done as soon as possible, so I'll book you in for this day next week?" She asks. Sounds good to me. At least these are the last vaccinations Sophie will need until she's about four.

"That's great, thanks." Magnus says, standing up.

"No problem, feel better soon Sophie sweetheart." She says. Sophie smiles shyly at Catrina and then buries her face in Magnus' collar bone. Sometimes she can be as outgoing and socially comfortable as Alli, and others she can be as shy and socially frightened, as me. I see a lot of Alli in Sophie. Like the way Sophie likes to steady herself when she walks, by holding onto something. Alli told me she remembers doing that when she was Sophie's age.

When we get home, Alli is there waiting for us. When Sophie sees her, she immediately reaches for her and Alli happily takes her.

"Oh Sophie, my poor baby." She says, rubbing her back. "What did Catrina say?"Alli asks.

"That Sophie's allergic to Soy." Magnus says. Alli kisses Sophie's forehead and holds her close.

"Aunty Alli, you put me bed?" Sophie asks.

"Oh of course I will sweetheart." She says.

*10 minutes later*

"She's so cute, and getting so big." I say to Alli, as we look at Sophie, fast asleep in her bed.

"Yeah, she is. Makes it hard to believe she was ever this small."She says, opening the locket I got her for her nineteenth birthday, which has a picture of her and Sophie just moments after Sophie was born.

"Yeah it really does. I think Magnus and I are going to have one more." I say. Magnus and I have talked about having a third baby, though nothing's official yet.

"I'll carry for you again." Alli says. I couldn't ask her to do that, after the difficulty she had handing Sophie over.

"But you had such a hard time handing Sophie over; I couldn't make you do it again." I say.

"I was eighteen then, barely of legal surrogate age. I just got out of an abusive relationship and I was still seeing him everywhere and still trying to get over him. Last time he made me feel bad about myself for carrying Sophie. This time, I'll be almost 21, and I'm single and I have a really supportive friend in Eric. And this time I'd make myself go to counselling beforehand." She says.

"Well, Magnus and I have only talked about it, we haven't settled on anything yet, it may never happen." I say.

"Is that your way of saying 'Let's talk about it closer to the time'?" Alli asks.

"Yeah." I say. She hugs me and says

"Okay, but know that my offer really is genuine, but it's also just an offer. I won't be hurt if you choose another woman to carry your baby. I love you no matter what." I smile and hug her back.

"And I'll always love _you_ , no matter what." I tell her.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
*1 day later*

"So we've got four months before Esther gets here. I'm sure with Emma's help we can plan a small wedding before Esther's born." Jem says. I'm feeling a bit better today, but I'm trying not to be too active so my nausea doesn't hit unexpectedly. Right now Jem and I are sitting on the couch discussing wedding plans.

"I want to get married to you on the black friar's bridge." I say, rubbing my swollen stomach. Jem smiles brightly and says

"I love that idea Tess. Who would you want as bridesmaids?"

"Probably just Clary and Emma, it won't feel right without Cecily, Sophie and Charlotte there by my side." I quietly say.

"Yeah, I understand. I wish William could be here for it, and Henry. Sometimes I wake up at night, and I can hear things going bump in the night and sometimes for a split second, I think its Henry, working on one of his inventions in his crypt. Sometimes I think I hear William and Gabriel bickering." Jem quietly says, looking down the whole time. I hug him tightly and run my hand through his hair.

"At least we have each other, and Magnus, and Esther."I say.

"Yeah... I know. I'm so lucky to be here today with you, planning our wedding, feeling our daughter kick inside you... I never thought I get to do this. I'm a lucky man." He says.

"And I'm an equally lucky woman. I love you so much James Carstairs." I say, before softly kissing him.

"And I love you Theresa Gray." He says, returning the kiss.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
"Aw, poor Soph. I'll have to buy her something to make her feel better." Eric says. I just told him about Sophie's allergic reaction and how heartbreaking it was to see her like that.

"I know, I will too." I say.

"Alli, I need to ask you something." He says.

"Okay, go ahead."I say.

"Well, you know I've loved you for a long time. Every time I see you, I fall more in love with you. You're honestly one of the best people I've ever met. You're so sweet and kind and loving, yet outgoing, strong and independent at the same time. You're always so calm and so nice to me; you're one of the only girls who don't judge me on how I use to be. I know this is probably the most stupid speech you've ever heard, so I guess I'll just ask you my question.

Alli, will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?"  
 **I really hope you enjoyed, especially the ending. It was the only one I could think up. Please send in your ideas as I really am running very low on my own ideas. I'll of course give credit if the ideas are used.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 12.**

 ***ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
** Oh, Eric really is the sweetest guy I've ever met. I loved his little speech, and how genuine he is. Truth be told, I've been in love with him for years, I just haven't felt ready to start another relationship, until recently.

"Yes." I say, intertwining my hand with Eric's. He smiles broadly and hugs me tightly.

"I love you so much." He quietly says.

"I love you too." I say, pulling back and kissing him. "I just want you to know, that I'm going to want to take things slowly. I've never had a proper relationship; I lost my virginity when I was fifteen, to my boyfriend, who pressured me into doing it. Then I got pregnant with Will, and Jason abandoned me, which was part of the reason I placed Will for adoption.

Then there was Jordan... you know how my relationship with him worked out.

Because of all that, I... I just need to take it all slowly."I say.

"Of course Alli, of course! We can take it as slowly as you like. We never have to have sex if you don't want to. I want you to be comfortable and happy, and most importantly I want you to know that you're safe, and that I really do love you." Eric quietly says. He's so amazing.

"Thank you, Eric, it means so much to me. And I love you too." I tell him, pulling him down for another kiss.

*ERIC'S P.O.V.*  
*The next day*

"Do you wove my aunty Alli?" Will suddenly asks me, as I sit on the floor of the living room, in Magnus and Alec's apartment, playing with Will. Alli is talking about something with Magnus and Alec. She said she wanted to speak with them privately, so I put Sophie down for her nap and then came in here to play with Will.

"Yeah buddy, I really do." I say, smiling at the thought of Alli. She's just... so amazing; I'm completely head over heels in love with her. She's the one for me, I know it.

"Wike daddy woves papa, and like papa woves daddy?" He asks.

"Yeah, exactly like that." I say.

"Are you gonna mawwy her?" Will asks. I'd love to marry Alli one day, really I would. But we're going to take it slowly.

"Maybe someday. Am I allowed to marry her? Will you let me?" I ask him. He nods and says

"Yeah, good idea!" I smile at him, he's so darn cute.

"Okay, good, cuz you're the boss, you run things around here."I say.

"Me and Sophie." He says.

"Oh of course. Do I have to ask Sophie if I'm allowed to marry Alli?" I ask. Will seems to ponder this for a moment, before he shakes his head.

"Just me." He says.

"Really? I don't have to ask your daddy or papa?" I ask. If I do end up proposing to Alli, I'm going to have to ask Luke's permission, along with Magnus and Alec's.

"No, just me." Will says.

"Okay cool." I say. And with that, Will goes back to happily playing with his blocks.

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*

Today John and I were told we're definitely having a boy and a girl. I'm four months now, and my doctor says the babies should start kicking at anytime.

"So, Carly and Christopher." John says, rubbing his hand across my bump. I do still like the name Carly, but I don't think I like it for my daughter anymore. I think I have a much better name for her.

"Actually John, I think I have a better name for our daughter."I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Piper." I say. John smiles broadly and says

"I love it! You're right, it's much better than Carly. Piper Jocelyn Graymark. Oh, hi Piper and Christopher, I love you guys so much. I can't wait to meet you." He coos to my swollen stomach. Though I'm only four months, I look about six. But that's only natural when you're having twins.

"Piper Jocelyn Graymark and Christopher Jonathan Graymark. I can't wait to meet them." I say.

"Have you told anyone in the pack- except dad- about the babies?" He asks. That's something I still have to do. I am worried about how Bat will react, since we use to date. I'm worried what everyone will think. As second in command, I'm supposed to be responsible, but I wasn't, I stupidly had unprotected sex and got pregnant way before I planned to. Of course I love Piper and Christopher with all my heart, and I wouldn't trade them for the world, but I'm still worried about the pack's opinion.

"Not yet, I'm worried about what they'll say." I quietly tell John. He hugs me tightly and says

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, I'll be there the whole time, I swear."

"I love you so much." I say.  
"And I love you." He says.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

*3 weeks later*

"You've only got three more months until Esther's born, that doesn't leave a whole lot of time for a wedding. If you rush it you'll stress yourself out." Emma tells me. She's right; I really need to get a move on with wedding plans. I'm six months pregnant; I haven't gained much weight, despite my bump being really big. But it's going to be hard to find a wedding dress that will fit in perhaps two months time.

"I know, you're right Emma, but my bump is just going to get bigger and bigger, I can't imagine how big I'll be by the time of the wedding, it's going to be really hard to find a dress in time. I really want to be married before Esther is born, but I don't think it's possible." I say, rubbing my belly.

"Of course it is. What you need to do, is go look at dresses, get an idea of what kind you want, and then closer to the time, you can find and buy the dress.

Zavier loves cooking, so you and uncle Jem put together some sort of a menu, give it to me and I'll give it to Zavier and he can do the food.

Clary and I will look for bridesmaid dresses ourselves, and then send you pictures to see if you like them. That way you can be planning other things too.

Uncle Jem has already asked Jace and Magnus to be his groomsmen- he doesn't want a best man- and they've agreed. I agreed to be your maid of honour, and I know Clary will agree to be your bridesmaid. Uncle Jem has his gear, I saw it, and he has the rings. We've only got a few more things to sort out, and that's it." Emma says. This girl is a life saver.

"Emma Carstairs you are a life saver, I owe you big time for all the help you've given me these past few months." I say, hugging her tightly.

"I'd do anything for you Tessa. You make Uncle Jem so happy, you give him everything he deserves, you're perfect for him. Thank you for being so amazing to me since I got here." She says.

"Oh Emma, I would do anything for you, I love you as my own. You're going to my step-daughter in a few weeks. I would go the ends of the earth for you." I tell her. Just then there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Emma says.

*EMMA'S P.O.V.*  
I'm so happy I have Tessa in my life, as my mother figure. I'd be lost these past few weeks without her. I love her so much, and I can't wait to meet Esther and spoil her rotten.

When I open the door and see whose there, the smile immediately drops from my face.

"Hi Emma." Jules says.

 **I hope you enjoyed, especially the scene between Will and Eric. I got the idea of him asking Will if he was allowed to marry Alli, from Teen Mom OG, when Matt was asking Leah could he marry Amber. I love Matt, he's great for Amber and he's amazing with Leah, he's gonna be a great step-dad. Just as good as Taylor and Javi. (Also, looks like Cole and Chelsea are getting really serious! I think I hear wedding bells. He'd be a much better father to Aubree than Adam ever was.)**

 **Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you liked.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 13.**

 ***EMMA'S P.O.V.*  
** Oh god, this is the worst possible thing that could happen right now.

"What do you want Julian?" I hiss. He looks surprised, and hurt.

"I-I came to see you, to talk to you. I haven't seen you since... that night..."He says. Does he think I'd risk my place in the Clave just to be with him?

"You think I'm going to be with you and risk my place in the Clave?" I ask.

"Well... yeah." He says. No way, I wouldn't give up being here with Uncle Jem and Tessa for anything. And I'm closer to Sam and Zavier here too.

"No way. You know how illegal that is; we'd be stripped of our marks and thrown from the Clave right away. I'm happier than I've ever been here. Uncle Jem and Tessa are amazing to me; they've helped me through everything and never stop supporting me, no matter what. In three months I'll have a little step-sister, and I'm going to be there for her like she needs me. Like Helen's been there for you. Could you really walk away from Helen and Mark, who've taken care of you since you were twelve? Like Uncle Jem and Tessa have taken care of me?" I ask. Mark and Helen are Jules half brother and half sister. His parents were killed in the same demon attack as mine.

"I..." Jules trails off, not knowing what to say.

"Emma, are you okay?" Tessa asks me, walking up behind me and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't wanna talk anymore." I quietly say, glancing up at Jules, who looks really hurt.

"Julian, I know you want to talk with Emma, but she doesn't want to talk to you right now, she's upset about what happened, she regrets it to this day. I suggest you either go home or go the institute." Tessa says, guiding me back inside and shutting the door. "Are you okay?" Tessa asks. I nod as she hugs me.

"I'm just not ready to talk to him about it yet." I say.

"I know Em, I understand." She says.

"I'm going to go to my room for a while, see if Sam can meet me later." I say.

"Okay, I'll be out here if you need me." She says.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

*2 days later*

"Do you feel better today, Sophie?" I ask her. I invited Magnus over for a while, to talk about wedding plans and other things.

"Uh-hu, wots. Uncle Eric and Aunty Alli buyed me new toys!" She exclaims.

"Well you're very lucky." I say.

She crawls onto my lap and cuddles into my chest and says

"I stay you tonight aunty Tessa?" I would love to have Sophie over night. I need to get use to getting up in the middle of the night, again.

"Oh Soph, I don't think that's a good idea, since your aunty Tessa is having a baby." Magnus says.

"No, no Magnus it's fine. I'd love to have her, she's no trouble." I say.

"Yes, and we need to get use to looking after precious little girls."Jem says, lifting Sophie into his arms.

"You're sure you don't mind?"Alec asks.

"Of course not, she's more than welcome here anytime."I say.

Will tugs on my trouser leg and I lift him up and he says

"I stay here too?"

"Absolutely." I say.

*10 minutes later*

"Thank you so much again, it really means so much to them. We'll pick them up tomorrow morning, if that's okay." Magnus says, as he hands Sophie and Will's overnight bags to Jem and me.

"Sure, no problem." I say.

"Alright. Be good you two." Magnus says, kneeling down and hugging Sophie as Will hugs Alec goodbye.

"Daddy I pwomise I take care of Sophie." Will says. He really does remind me of my William, and Sophie is very like Cecily, just like Lily.

"Thank you Wills, you're such a good boy. I love you so much, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"Alec says. Will nods and scrunches his nose up in disgust when Alec kisses his forehead.

"Icky!"Will exclaims. Sophie giggles and hugs her brother tightly.

"Wove you Will!" She says. She's so cute!

"Wove Sophie too." He says.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*

"Hey Clare, come'er a minute." I say, after noticing Lucy's shoulders and hips look a bit uneven.

"What's up?" Clary asks, walking up to me with Max in her arms.

"Look at Lucy's shoulders, don't they seem uneven?" I ask. She sets Max down on the floor and kneels beside Lucy.

"You're right... Lucy can you turn around so I can see your back, please?" She asks. Lucy does and something just doesn't look right about her back.

"I think we should take her to hospital." I say. Clary nods and lifts Max up again.

*half an hour later*  
"So what's wrong with Lucy's back?"

 **I really hope you enjoyed. Please send in some ideas because I have like non left. Please let me know what you thought and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all, thanks for the feedback.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids.**

 **Chapter 14.**

 ***JACE'S P.O.V.***

"Come into my office and I'll explain everything." The doctor says. Clary and I share a worried glance, but I lift Lucy anyway, and Clary and I follow the tall dark-haired man into a large office with a desk and chairs, a computer on the desk, a few cabinets and an examination bed.

We sit in the two chairs, behind the desk and wait for Lucy's diagnosis.

"Well, from what we can see from Lucy's x-rays, she has a mild case of scoliosis, a curvature of the spine. It seems idiopathic, she may have had it from birth but we're not sure." The doctor says. How did we not realise this? How was it not diagnosed before?

"W-what can we do?" I ask.

"Well, for now Lucy will need physical therapy, you see with scoliosis comes uneven muscles, in and around her sides. The side where the curve is, is weaker than the other, which obviously isn't very good. The physio will help her muscles even out. It's important we keep an eye on it as she gets older, to be sure the curve doesn't get worse. Which it very well could, especially if she takes a sudden growth spurt. So, I'm going to schedule Lucy in for annual x-rays and assessments."The doctor says.

Lucy looks up at me with fear in her emerald green eyes.

"But daddy, I no wike here."She says. I hug her tightly and kiss the top of her head.

"Oh I know baby, but you only have to come here sometimes, and mommy and I will always come with you."I tell her. She cuddles into me and doesn't say anything else.

"Is there any other treatment she can have?" Clary asks.

"Well, when she's older she can have an operation on her back, where we remove the joints between the vertebrae to loosen them up. Then the vertebrae is roughened so that they body will produce new bone, which eventually bridges the gaps between the vertebras and fuses them together. Then we place metal implants such as rods, screws, hooks or wires to hold the spine still while the vertebras fuse together.

The fusion is augmented with a bone graft. It can come from Lucy; we could harvest it from the pelvis.

Or, for support, Lucy could wear a back brace." The doctor informs us.

"But it's up to her, right?" I ask.

"Oh absolutely. Everything is up to Lucy." He says. Thank the angel.

"So, when we do come back?" Clary asks.

"You can make an appointment with the secretary."

*10 minutes later*

"Daddy, I wanna go see grandma and grandpa." Lucy says, as we walk out of the hospital.

"Oh we can't sweetheart; we have to get back to Jack and the twins."Clary says.

"Izzy just text me and told me she and Simon are fine to keep Jack and the twins for another while, I'm sure we could manage a quick visit." I tell Clary.

"Please mama!" Lucy begs, batting her long blonde eyelashes.

"Okay, just for a while." Clary says.

*5 minutes later*  
"Gandpa!" Lucy squeals in delight, the moment she sees Luke. He smiles and lifts her up.

"Hello Lucy Lou, how are you?" he asks.

"Otay, miss you." She says.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He tells her.

Soon after, Abbey and Jocelyn come in and Abbey and Lucy go up to Abbey's room to play.

"Are you alright Clary? You look distressed." Luke says, as Clary slides into a seat at the kitchen table.

"It's Lucy... she has scoliosis, that's why she was having such bad back pain. We have to go make an appointment with a physical therapist for her, now. She's four, she shouldn't have to have physio." Clary says. I understand how she feels; I want Lucy to be out playing and enjoying herself, not stuck inside at a physical therapy appointment. But at least it's only for a few hours, and it will help her.

"Well at least it will help her. If she does well now, she likely won't have to go as a teenager, when it would really clash with school and her social life." Jocelyn says. Exactly.

"Yeah... I know... it's just... she's probably had this from birth How did we not notice it before?" Clary asks in a distressed tone. I sit beside her and take her hands in mine, giving her a look that says 'It wasn't our fault.'

"I don't know Clary, you probably believed the doctors when they said it was growing pains, and that's only natural. It's not your fault whatsoever. At least now you know what the problem is and you can do your best to fix it." Jocelyn tells Clary.

"My poor baby." Clary whispers, putting her face in her hands. I hug her tightly and reassure her that everything will be fine and that Lucy is getting the help she needs.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
"Emma, this wasn't a good idea. I look awful!" I exclaim, as I look at myself in the full-length mirror in the wedding dress shop. This is the first dress I've tried on, a long, figure hugging strapless white one. But I hate the way I look in it, my bump is huge, my face is fat, there are bags under my eyes and the white of the dress makes my skin look gray. Not how I want to look when I _finally_ marry Jem.

"Tessa, you don't, you look lovely!" Emma insists. Just like Jem, she's refusing to do anything but compliment me.

"You and you're uncle are too nice. I can take a little criticism Emma." I say, scrunching my face up in pain as Esther kicks my ribs.

"I have nothing to criticise!" She says. See, far too nice.

I can barely breathe in this dress, so I change into a more comfortable sized one, which simply flows down my body. Slightly billowing out at the ends, with an interact lace flower design at the back. I like it, a lot. My bump looks better in it, it doesn't make me feel like I'm suffocating, and it actually brings out the little bit of colour I have in my face. It reminds me of the type of dress I wore when I was a teenager, back when Jem and I were first engaged.

"Well what do you think?" Emma asks. I let out a sigh of happiness and say

"I love it, it's perfect." I run my hands down my bump, feeling much happier

"When's the wedding?" The seamstress asks.

"Exactly a month from now."I say. Jem and I set a date just two nights ago. We're certainly marrying on the black friar's bridge, with one of the silent brothers there to officiate it (We got approval to marry, from the Consul almost straight away) and then we'll have a small reception at the institute.

"And you're due when?" The seamstress questions.

"Two months, the end of March..." I say, trailing off as I remember Esther could be born on Jamie's birthday. I really hope she isn't, I don't want to spend her birthdays grieving over Jamie.

"Well hopefully you shouldn't get much bigger by then. I suggest you buy it now, and try it on say three weeks before the wedding, and if it's a little tight or it doesn't fit, you have time to get it taken out."The seamstress says. That's not a bad idea. It's a great idea.

"Yeah... I'll do that." I say.

When Emma and I get home I hang my dress up in the back of the closet. Emma leaves pretty much straight after, to meet up with Sam before she goes back to Idris for the next school term.

I stay in the room, sitting on the bed, thinking about everything. Before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

*JEM'S P.O.V.*  
When I get home from visiting Lucy, I find Tessa fast asleep on our bed. She looks so beautiful, as always. I grab the throw off the couch and place it over her.

Then, I grab my violin, my manuscript and a pencil and make my way into the living room and over to the window. I like playing by the window, for some reason. I always have. Maybe it's what gives me inspiration to write my own music. Right now, I'm trying to write something for Tessa, to play for her after Esther's born. It's going to be my of telling her 'thank you' and showing her how much I love her and Esther and how much they both mean to me.

As I play the four bars I have written, I feel a coldness behind me. Emma must have left her door and her window open. The weather has been bad lately, lots of wind and rain. If Emma doesn't stop leaving her window open, she'll catch her death.

"James Carstairs will you ever cease that infernal racket?"A teasing voice comes from behind me. I look around in confusion, and just when I'm about to give up, I see none other than William Herondale (Who is transparent) leaning up against the far fall with his trademark devilish grin on his face.

 **I really hope you enjoyed, please send me in your ideas or what you want to see in other chapters, because I really have no more ideas. This was the last one. I'm completely stumped. Please help me out, I'll of course give credit.**

 **Let me know what you thought and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all thanks so much for all the feedback.**

 **To guest: I love your ideas, but I'm saving them for later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 15.**

 ***JEM'S P.O.V.*  
** I can't believe my eyes. It's Will, my Will. The face I have missed most over the past century.

"Well I know I'm good looking, but it's rude to stare, you remember what Charlotte taught us when we were little." Will says, giving a breathy laugh.

"I... W-what are you doing here?" I stutter out.

"Oh forgive me, is it a sin now to want to visit my best friend?" He asks, smirking. This man will never change, not even in death. How phenomenal.

"I... I never expected this." I say, leaning back against the window sill.

"Why should you? It's not a very common thing. I just wanted to congratulate you on Tessa's pregnancy, and in advance for your little girls' birth. She's one lucky girl."He says. I smile broadly as I think about Tessa and Esther, two of the three most precious girls in my life. (Emma being the other)

"Thank you... I can't wait two more months to meet her."I say, remembering that Tessa hits 7 months today. Wow, 7 months ago we made a baby, and in two months she'll be here. That's incredible.

"Waiting for your child to be born is the longest wait, but it's well worth it when you hold that perfectly healthy, beautiful, perfect mixture of you and Tessa..."He trails off, obviously remembering holding Jamie and Lucie for the first time.

"Did you ever think our children would be half siblings?"I ponder.

"James, until Tessa and I found out about Jamie, I never thought I'd have children." He says.

"Until Tessa told me she's pregnant, I didn't think I would either." I admit.

"Well, I can't stay much longer, but I do want you to know that I'll be watching over Esther, and any other little ones you and Tessa have."He says. If Tessa and I had one more baby- a little boy hopefully- that would be perfect.

"Thank you William, it means a lot to me." I tell him.

"I love you, Jem." He says in a soft tone. It's not often Will said that, at least not when he was 'cursed'. From what I heard from Tessa, upon every departure he would tell the person he was with, that he loved them. This was after I went into the brotherhood.

"I love you too William." I let him know. And just like that, he's gone.

I stay exactly where I am, thinking about what just happened, until I hear soft, padded footsteps. I look up to see Tessa walking out of our room. She's changed into her pyjamas, and has taken her hair out of the ponytail that rested on her left shoulder. Her brown, curled hair falls just past her chest. Her grey eyes are heavy with sleep and her bump is extremely obvious. She's so beautiful; I hope Esther looks just like her.

"What time is it?" She sleepily asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Just after five." I say, after glancing at my watch. "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Sore from being kicked all day."She says, rubbing the bottom of her bump.

"Just two more months." I tell her, as she stands beside me.

"Thankfully." She says.

"I got Sophie's present today." I tell her. Tomorrow is Sophie's third birthday, which is very hard to believe. Seems like just yesterday she was born.

"I can't believe she's three. This time three years ago, we were desperately hoping for our little Esther, and now she's almost here. It's surreal."Tessa says.

"That it is." I say, hugging her to me.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I tell her.

*The next day*

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*

"I cannot believe Sophie is three." I say to Magnus, shaking my head lightly, in disbelief. It feels like only yesterday I held her for the very first time.

"And I can't believe you're 22, I'll always see you as the little sixteen year old I first met." Magnus says.

"It's crazy how drastically things have changed since then." I say.

"Indeed it is, I'm just glad you got out of that relationship before he trapped you, like most abusers do." Magnus says. I almost shudder at the thought of Jordan and the things he use to do to me.

"It was all thanks to Eric in the end, he was the one who made me see Jordan was abusing me."I say.

"How is your relationship with him? I trust he's going to spoil you today, for your birthday."Magnus says. Sometimes, somehow, I completely forget that Sophie and I share a birthday. She was the best birthday present, but giving birth to her was the worst way to spend my birthday, only because of how much it hurt.

"He did say he got me something, but he's insisting we go on a date tonight, and then he'll give it to me when we get home." I say.

"Well, I hated Jason and Jordan, but I have to admit I do like Eric. He's good for you and good _to_ you." Magnus says in a sincere tone of voice.

"Where is he, anyway?" Alec asks, joining in the conversation for the first time.

"Playing with Sophie."I say, remembering hearing Sophie asking Eric to play with her, and him agreeing straight away. He's so good with her, and Will, it's great to see.

Before we can say anything else, the door opens. When I look around I see Tessa and Jem walking in. Poor Tessa looks absolutely exhausted and ready to pop. It's hard to believe she's seven months and not more. Though I was the same with Sophie.

"Are you sure you're fit to be here, darling?" Magnus asks Tessa, after greeting her with a hug.

"I'm sure, the only thing that would stop me from seeing Sophie and Alli today, is if I were in labour." She says. I smile when she mentions me.

"Where is Sophie?" Jem asks, helping Tessa sit down at the kitchen table beside me.

"She's playing with Alli's future baby-daddy."Magnus says, throwing a wink at me. I don't know how I put up with him and his teasing, sometimes.

"Oh leave her alone Magnus." Tessa says, folding her hands on top of her bump.

"Yes, I really don't think it's fair that you tease her on her birthday, which she shares with the daughter she gave you." Jem says. That showed Magnus.

"What time was Sophie born at?" Tessa asks.

"Exactly 2 minutes past 10 at night. So she's not exactly three yet." I say. This time three years ago, I was in agony.

"Three years ago today you were in for another six hours of labour." Alec says, after glancing at the clock on the wall.

"It's hard to believe it was three years ago."I say.

"It certainly is."Alec says.

*That night*

"I hope you had a wonderful day." Eric says, as we settle onto the couch.

"I really did, it was the birthday ever. Thank you for making it so special." I say.

"I'm glad. I'd do anything to make you happy. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say, smiling when he leans in and kisses me.

Yes, this by far has been the best birthday.

*Two days later*

*Emma's P.O.V.*  
For the last while I've done all my school work from home, with the help of Uncle Jem. And though I did love it, I wanted to go back to the academy and be with Sam and Zavier and my best friend Cristina Rosales, from L.A. It's going to be awkward, because Jules attends the academy too and he's in most of my classes, so it will be really hard to avoid him and avoid talking about the night we slept together. But I've always known I'd have to face him sooner or later. I don't know what to do about being so in love with him. I think he's in love with me too, which of course makes me happy, but if it is true we can't be in a relationship.

"Did you hear about Jules?" Zavier asks me, as we sit waiting for Sam to join us in the canteen. I hope Jules hasn't been hurt.

"No, what happened is he okay?" I ask.

"He's fine; he's just going out with Cristina Rosales."

 **I hope you enjoyed and I hope you look forward to seeing how Emma will react.**

 **Thanks to reviewer Lily for the idea about Jules dating another girl**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback! Sorry it's late; my wifi was down all day yesterday. It was horrific; I couldn't stay in the house. I left at 1:00pm and came back at 7:00pm, worst thing is the most I did was go see my nanny, walk her dog and walk around the graveyard.**

 **Anyway, wifi is back for now, so I'll do my best to give you a good chapter.**

 **To Bookbutterfly11: Yes, I will be doing a chapter about Emma's reaction, it's this chapter, well some of it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 16.**

 ***EMMA'S P.O.V.*  
** Jules and Cristina are dating... why is that so hard for me to believe? And why do I feel... jealous? I can never be with Julian and I know that, so I should be happy for him. But for some reason I'm not.

"Oh... since when?" I ask. Zavier shrugs and says

"A few days, I'm not sure. Sam saw them kissing yesterday, so we presume they've been going out for a while."

"I bet he'll knock her up."I say in a bitter tone of voice, surprising even myself. I still haven't forgiven myself or Julian for the night we had sex. I don't know why I blame him; he didn't force me or pressure me into it or anything. Maybe it's because he was the one who used an old condom, instead of a new one, which caused it to rip, without us even noticing until afterward.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Zavier asks, surprised at my abnormal behaviour. He, Sam, Uncle Jem and Tessa are the only ones who know that Julian and I had sex, and that I had a pregnancy scare.

"Well... you know what happened... between he and I... I don't doubt it will happen with Cristina, and she mightn't be so lucky." I say, not daring to say I had sex with my _parabatia,_ at school, where absolutely anyone could hear me, and report me.

"Emma, where is the hatred for Julian, suddenly coming from? Not 4 months ago, you were inseparable and now you won't speak with him, you don't see him; you're saying nasty things about him...

I know what happened between you affected your relationship, but you can't let it ruin it.

When Sam got pregnant with Ava, she wouldn't speak to me for weeks, she blamed me entirely.

And we had rough spots during her pregnancy too. At first I wanted to keep Ava, I thought it would be fine if we raised her away from Sam's parents. Sam always said adoption was the path to go, but we disagreed and fought about it for months. And it was awful, Emma, not having my best friend there right beside me, all the time. It's not worth it. Sam and I got through it, so can you and Julian." Zavier says. Oh, he's right. I need Jules by my side, no matter what, whether I like it or not. We're _parabatia_ for a reason.

"Yeah... you are right, Zavier. But it's awkward, when Jules showed up at Uncle Jem's, he, Jules... said he wanted to... change our relationship." I carefully say.

"I know, but he's with Cristina now, so..."Zavier trails off.  
"Yeah, I suppose. I'll talk to him later."I say.

"Good, you definitely need to mend your relationship with him. Now where the hell is Sam?" He asks, looking around for her familiar face.

She comes in a few minutes later, looking relived as she sits next to me.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I just remembered I forgot to finish my history homework, I just got it done there now." She says. It's not like Sam to forget to do her homework, I hope she's okay. Lately she hasn't been herself, she's been forgetful, she's been zoning out and she's always reading letters from Isabelle and Simon and looking at Ava's pictures. I think being away from her after being with her for a whole week, is really taking its tole on Sam.

"Ms. Youngblood isn't in today." Zavier says, referring to the young shadowhunter woman who has fifth years for history this year. The teachers change almost every year.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asks in an exasperated tone.

"Nope, I had a free demonology this morning with Catr_ Miss. Loss, and we asked her who else wasn't in and she read the list and Ms. Youngblood was on it." Zavier says. He knows Catrina personally from Magnus and Alec and always slips up and calls her Catrina, when she's teaching here.

"Typical."Sam says in an annoyed tone.

"Emma's going to make up with Jules."Zavier tells her. That gets her smiling again.

"Oh good! I'm so glad! You need him and he needs you!" She says. Though I hate to admit it, she's right.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
"It's so quiet here without Emma." Jem remarks, picking up one of the books Emma left behind, and sitting beside me. It is strange not to see her every day.

"James, you're acting like she's died. She's only in Idris; she'll be back Friday evening." I tell him. Emma doesn't like being away from home for too long, and since my due date is fast approaching she wants to be around as much as possible, so it's less likely she isn't here to meet Esther the day we take her home from hospital.

"Friday just seems so far away... I know it's only two days, but still, I miss her so much."He says. I have no doubt that Jem will break down in tears when Esther leaves for the academy in twelve- thirteen years time.

"Oh Jem... you need to get your mind off it." I say, taking his hand in mine.

"How?" He asks.

"Well, judging from her kicks, I think Esther wants you to play your violin for her." I say, rubbing my bump. That's my awful excuse for asking Jem to play for me. I love when he performs; it relaxes me so much and makes me so happy.

"Well then play I shall. You're gonna be a great musician just like daddy, aren't you Star?" He coos to my belly. I hope Esther does inherit Jem's musical talent.

"She's going to be just like you in every way." I say, placing his hand on my bump.

Jem smiles widely at me and presses his lips to mine.

"I love you so much." He says. I rest my head against his collar bone and whisper

"I love you too."

*1 hour later*

"You still have those?" Jem asks, as he notices me looking at the jade pendant he gave me, and my clockwork angel. I avoid taking them off at all costs, considering how precious they are to me. Jem just put his violin away, after playing all his favourite pieces for a wonderful hour.

"Of course I do, they mean everything to me. I still have your family ring; too, it's in my jewellery box. I think I'm going to give my angel to Esther, when she's older." I say, moving the gold chain around my neck.

"It would be a lovely family heirloom, like Cecily's pendant." Jem says. An image of the ruby red pendant I always see hanging around Isabelle's neck, flashes in my mind. Sometimes when I look at Isabelle, when she has no makeup on, I mistaken her for Cecily. Especially with that pendant.

"It would...I'll see... I wouldn't give to her until she can appreciate it, which would probably be around the time she's fifteen or sixteen." I say, rubbing my bump.

"It's up to you my love. Is there anything you need?"He asks, sitting beside me.

"No... Just you." I say, smiling at him. He returns the smile and says

"And you're all I need, you're my world."

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*

*3 days later*

Shortly after I hit five months, I started having some serious nausea, fake contractions, back aches and loss of appetite. I haven't been able to do anything, but sit as still as I can so I don't trigger my nausea. I'm supposed to be helping Luke out with things to do with the pack, since he's going to step down soon and make me leader. But, I can't move without my stomach churning and causing me to throw up, so I couldn't go down to the station and talk with Luke. He understands though, and doesn't mind. He's happy to talk whenever I'm feeling better.

"How are you feeling?" John asks, sitting down next to me and handing me a ginger biscuit, which is suppose to help with nausea.

"Like shit." I say, biting down on the ginger.

"Mom says the ginger should help the nausea, and Clary says for the back ache, just rest as much as you can. And also Alli said get as much sleep as you can, sleep all day if you have to, and eat lots of fruit and foods with carbohydrates because that will help with your energy and essentially help your fatigue." He recounts. I am so glad I have Clary, Jocelyn, Alli, Izzy, Tessa and even Maryse for advice and tips on how to get through the rough patches of pregnancy.

"Ugh, I hate you."I quietly say, after I made the mistake of reaching for my water, causing me to be hit full force with nausea and back ache.

"I know, I'm sorry." John says, handing me my water and then pulling me closer whilst smoothing my hair back. "I'll probably be saying the same thing to you every month or so after the twins are born, and you leave me with them alone during the full moon. Cons of having a Downworlder girlfriend eh?" John says in a joking tone. He may have been joking, but I'm seriously offended. How could he say that to me? The mother of his children? I know when he was Sebastian he was a bigot, especially toward downworlders. But since he became John, he's never been misogynistic, though clearly some of it has stayed.

"Say sorry." I say, pushing him away from me.

"What?"He asks, laughing lightly. This isn't funny; he's making fun of me for something I can't help. I had enough of that shit growing up.

"I said apologize! That wasn't funny! I'm seriously offended. You need to grow up John; you can't go making jokes like that. Especially when you're a dad."I say.

"It was just a joke, Maia. Get a sense of humour." He says.

"Jonathan! That was _not_ a funny joke, I'm highly offended. I have a sense of humour, but it's not funny when you offended someone over something they can't help." I say.

"By the angel Maia, ever since you got pregnant you've been so annoying and different and I hate it! I hate the way you're being with me, you're being a bitch."He says in angry tone. Oh that draws the line. I am done; he is clearly never going to grow up. My kids need a dad; they need a man like John _was_.

"You know what Jonathan? I'm done, I won't put up with you calling me names and making fun of me for being a Downworlder. My kids deserve a better dad than that. Don't even try to file for visitation rights to Piper and Christopher; they'll never know who you are. I never thought I'd have to do this, but goodbye Jonathan. Good job on ruining your life, losing your kids and girlfriend all to a joke. You're an idiot." And with that I walk out, staying calm until the last minute when I slam the door shut so hard, it almost comes off its hinges.

 **I really hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks to the eternalbard for helping me with the ending.**

 **For those of you who read raising Jace: I finally managed to get another chapter up a few nights ago, if you haven't already, please read it and let me know what you thought. I'm always eager to hear what you thought.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all, thanks for the feedback. Sorry for the wait, but I really haven't been in the mood to write.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 17.**

 ***JOHN'S P.O.V.***

By the angel, what have I done? I just lost everything that ever mattered to me, all because of a stupid joke. I'm such an idiot!

I walk into the room I shared with Maia, and see her most recent scan picture, on the bedside table. I shuffle over, pick it up and sit in the middle of the bed with my legs pulled up to my chest.

My little boy and my little girl, Piper and Christopher. Taken from me because of a joke. I really hate myself right now.

Maia's words haunt me all night. 'Goodbye Jonathan' 'Don't even attempt to file for visitation rights to Piper and Christopher, they'll never know you'. With those words going round and round my head, I don't get a wink of sleep all night.

Around 5:00am, I realize that Maia was right. I am immature, especially if I make misogynistic jokes. But I'm going to grow up, I'm going to think before I speak, I'm going to completely and utterly forget everything I was ever taught by Valentine, and I'm going to prepare to be the best father I can to my babies. And I'm going to prove it to Maia. It'll take a while, and I'll still be proving it to her after the twins are born, but I will prove it to her.

I take the pile of baby books Clary forced me to buy, and drop them on the bed beside me. I stay up all night reading them, reading about how I can help Maia through the rest of her pregnancy, what I can do in the labour-suite and the delivery room, and how to handle two newborns. It's going to be really hard, there's no doubt about that, but that's no excuse to run away like a coward. I'm going to be there for Maia and the twins from now on, no matter what.

Around 10:40a.m. The next morning, I call Clary and ask her to come around.

"Alright, tell me everything. Why did Maia leave you?"Clary asks. I told her that Maia broke up with me, when I spoke with her on the phone.

"Well... she wasn't feeling well... and I made a really mean joke about her being a werewolf, without me realising how rude I was being. Then... she got mad... and I called her a bitch... and she told me I'd never get near the twins, and left."I say, cringing as I remember how horrendous I was to my beautiful Maia.

"Oh you goddamn idiot." Clary calmly says, shaking her head slightly.

"Trust me Clare; I hate myself just as much as Maia hates me right now. But last night I realised Maia was right, I was an immature asshole. But that's gonna change and I'm gonna prove to her that I've changed and I will be here for her and the twins. The first thing I want to do is make a nursery for the twins, and apologise sincerely to Maia." I tell her.

"That might not be enough. You might have to buy a jewelled ring." Clary says in a light tone, confusing me. Maia doesn't really like jewellery, and she never asks for it as her birthday/Christmas present.

"What? Why?" I ask. Clary exhales slightly and says

"You need to propose John, show her you're in it for life." She tells me. Propose... it is a good way to show Maia how committed I am to her and the babies.

"You're a genius baby sis!" I exclaim, hugging her tightly. "But I need your help decorating the nursery, because I want it done in two days at the latest" I add.

"Alright, I'll help you as much as I can." She agrees. Thank Raziel; Clary can paint some really nice designs on the walls, maybe the twins' names'. And without Clary, I won't be able to get it all done in just two days.

So, after I've drank a few cups of Coffee, and after Clary practically had to force me to eat a slice of toast so I won't faint, we head down to the baby store. There Clary helps me pick out a crib, a bassinet, two car seats, a double stroller, countless onsesis, outfits, blankets and stuffed toys, four packs of diapers, four packs of pacifiers and sheets for the bassinet and crib.

After we buy it and leave it back at mine, we go to the hardware store where I buy paint and wallpaper for the nursery.

Then finally, we go to the jewellers so I can buy a ring for Maia. It takes a while to pick one out, but in the end I choose a small one with a gold band (since Maia, as a werewolf, is allergic to silver) and a beautiful, but simple, red ruby in the middle. The outside of the band is incrusted in white diamonds. It's expensive, but certainly worth it for Maia.

"That's it; I'm down to my last penny." I tell Clary, as we walk back toward the apartment.

"It's going to be worth it though." She assures me. She's so right.

When we get back to the apartment, I put the ring away in a safe place, and then Clary and I immediately start decorating the nursery. It takes us all day, all night and much of the next day. When we finally finish it, I end up falling asleep on the floor of the nursery, using the big brown teddy bear I'm going to give to Piper, as a pillow, and clutching onto the large white teddy bear I'm going to give to Christopher.

The next morning, when I wake up, I shower and eat and then make my way to the abandoned police station, where I have no doubt Maia is residing. Luckily it's dad who answers the door and takes me to Maia.

"What the hell do you want?" She growls when she sees me, her hands resting protectively on her large stomach.

"To firstly sincerely apologize for what I said. You were right; I was an immature, bigoted, asshole. But that's changing. I'm watching what I say, I have read every book we own on parenting and babies, and there's something back at the apartment I want to show you." I say in a confident tone.

"Maia, you're way better than this Nephilim scum, don't listen to him." A dark haired girl seated next to Maia, says.

"Leila, I've asked you not to speak like that about any race." dad says in a firm tone. The dark haired girl-Leila- flushes and mumbles an apology to dad.

"Alright John, you can show me what you have to show me, but this doesn't necessarily mean I'll forgive you or that we'll get back together."Maia says in a less harsh tone. She says that, put it sounds like she's on the path to forgiving me. I really hope she fully forgives me when she sees the nursery, and when I prove to her I am committed to her and the twins and I am grown up now.

*10 minutes later*

"Oh my goodness... John, you did all this?" Maia asks, as she looks around the nursery in awe. I'm so glad she likes it.

"Yep, for you and the babies. Cost me every penny but I don't mind, I'd do anything for you three." I tell her.

"It's absolutely perfect. Did he really do all this, Clary?" She asks my little sister.

"He sure did, it was all his idea and he had very little help from me. He stayed up for a day and a half and a night, doing this Maia. He really has matured. I've been with him for the past three days and he's been so brilliantly grown up and responsible." Clary says. Maia turns to me, a softer look in her eyes than before.

"Jonathan, you really hurt me with what you said to me and called me. But I can see from this and your apology that you didn't mean it and that you really are grown up. I'm not saying you're forgiven, that will take a while... but... I do want to give things another go." She says. Oh thank the angel! I was afraid she was going to walk away, for good this time.

"Oh thank you! I love you so, so much, I swear I'll never treat you like that again, ever!" I tell her, embracing her tightly. Before I can take out the ring and propose, Maia speaks again.

"John, just because I trust you again, doesn't mean my pack does. You heard what Leila said about you. You need to prove you're sincere, to them too." She tells me. Oh... well that hopefully shouldn't be too hard. Right now, I'm just going to focus on having Maia and our babies back.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

*1 week later*

Tomorrow is the wedding day, and I am a bundle of nerves. Emma came home two days early for the event. We know she isn't going to miss too much in two days, and if she does miss anything important she's promised to get it off Zavier or Sam.

I had to have my dress taken out a little bit, but not a lot.

Jem and I aren't going to stick to the tradition of spending the night before the wedding, apart. It's not easy for us to be separated for long periods of time, because it reminds us of the 146 years we spent without seeing each other each and every day.

"I can't wait Tessa, this time tomorrow I can officially call you my bride." Jem says, as we stroll through central park arm-in arm.

"And I can't wait to call you my husband. I'm glad we're doing this before Esther's born. I know there's nothing wrong with having a child out of wedlock, but I would just prefer to be married when Esther's born."I quietly tell Jem.

"Me too Tess, at least this way we don't have to worry about a baby sitter for her or anything like that. Only downside is, you can't drink." Jem says. I was never much of a drinker. I have drank before but not much. I don't think I've ever been drunk. If I have, it was so badly I can't remember it. So it doesn't bother me that I can't drink on my wedding night.

"That doesn't bother me; I was never much of a drinker. I'm just glad I finally get to marry you." I softly tell Jem.

*The next day*

When I waken that morning, Jem is already up. We have breakfast together, along with Emma, before Jem leaves for the institute to get ready.

Magnus, Catrina and Clary arrive about 10 minutes later.

"How have you gotten so big in the space of 4 months?" Catrina asks, as she helps me get into my dress. We haven't seen each other since I was three months pregnant and hardly showing.

"I always got really big really fast. When my stomach seemed to balloon over night, when I was pregnant with Jamie, I was convinced I wasn't six months pregnant, but eight. I had Will convinced too, until we went to the silent city." I tell her, rubbing my swollen stomach.

"It doesn't affect her anyway, being pregnant suits our Tessa." Magnus says, as Catrina does up the zipper on my dress.

"That's very true." Catrina admits.

Not long after, everyone is ready and we head to the institute. The wedding will take place outside, and Magnus is going to walk me up the aisle. I wish Henry were here to do it. He was the one to travel up the aisle with me, when I was marrying Will. Somehow, we managed to get to the top the aisle perfectly fine, despite the fact that Henry was in a wheelchair.

Just moments after I take my place outside, the music begins. My queue to walk down the aisle.

"Ready darling?" Magnus asks, offering me his arm.

This is it; this is the moment I _finally_ get to marry James Carstairs.

 **I really hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all, thank you so much for all the feedback, it's greatly appreciated.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 18**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

I slip my arm through Magnus' and together we walk up the aisle. Albeit a very small aisle, since we are on the black friars' bridge.

The first thing I see is Jem. His ink black hair with the silver streak, shining in the sunlight. He looks very handsome in his gear that is used specially for weddings. The runes embroidered in it are golden.

By Jem's side, stands Jace in gear similar to Jem's, and as usual, his eyes are locked with Clary's.

On the other side, behind where I will stand, are Clary and Emma. Emma's blonde hair isn't in its normal plait, rather flowing down around her shoulders. She seems unable to stop smiling at her Uncle, whom she clearly loves dearly. Beside Emma is Clary, in an ankle length sky blue dress, identical to Emma's. Clary's scarlet curls also fall down around her shoulders. Her eyes move from Jace, to the crowd, looking straight at Jack, Lucy and the twins who are with their grandparents.

Before I know it, we've ascended the aisle and Jem is taking my hand in his, guiding me to stand across from him.

Brother Enoch starts the ceremony, but I'm hardly paying attention, instead I'm staring into Jem's perfect and beautiful deep brown eyes. 'I hope Esther gets those eyes...' I think to myself. As I think about my little girl, I feel an all too familiar pressure in my ribs. Esther has gotten her foot or hand stuck in them again. It's not painful, but it's annoying, so I press down hard, where I feel the pressure. It's something Sophie taught me when I was pregnant with James. She said it worked wonders for her when she was pregnant with her eldest daughter, Barbara. It didn't work too well with Lucie or Jamie, but it seems to work each time for Esther. Including this time.

Soon, it comes time for the vows.

"Tess, you know I'm much better at expressing myself through music, than I am through words. But that doesn't mean I won't try.

From the moment I laid eyes on you, over 150 years ago, I have been head over heels in love with you. Everything is always so much better for me, with you and your radiant smile around.

In you, I do not only have my gorgeous very-soon-to-be-wife, and the mother of my child, but also my best friend.

Tessa, you have given me _everything_ I have ever wanted out of life. A beautiful, intelligent, amazing and loving wife and a child. Though our daughter is yet to be born, I couldn't love her more and I couldn't be more excited to be her daddy. Tessa, you are the best thing ever to happen to me, and I am committed to you and to our daughter, for all the moments of my life." Jem's eyes are locked with mine throughout his entire speech, and somehow I find room to love him even more.

"James... you know for the last 146 years, how miserable I had been. Then you came back into my life, and it was if I started seeing the world in colour again. Nothing is better than being with you and being loved by you. You're one of the greatest men I have ever met. I can't put into words how much I love you. To claim I love you more than life itself, would be a huge under exaggeration. I can't wait to see you with our daughter, and I can't wait to raise her with you. We both have many years ahead of us, and I feel so grateful to spend them with you. Once I have you, everything seems okay." I feel as though Jem and I are the only ones in the world right now.

After that, are the real vows, when we vow to protect and love each other, always.

Afterward, it's time for the final part of the ceremony. The drawing of the runes. Obviously, I as a warlock can't sustain any runes, any but the binding one Clary invented. So that is the only rune Jem and I will mark each other with.

Magnus hands Jem his stele, with which Jem traces the binding rune onto my collarbone, the place where the marriage runes would be placed, if I could sustain them.

Emma then precedes to hand me her stele and I carefully draw the exact same rune onto Jem, on the exact same spot. Officially making us man and wife, at long, long last.

After the ceremony, we portal back to the institute in New York, for the small reception.

"When are you due?" Alli asks me, as we stand in the corner of the room, where its' quiet, while Jem and Eric engage in a conversation all about the shadow world, since Eric is a mundane and knows very little about our world.

"5 weeks."I say, rubbing my bump, unable to believe Esther will be here so soon.  
"Wow, that's so soon! Do you have a name chosen?" She asks.

"Esther Jessamine Victoria Carstairs." I answer.

"Aw that's a lovely name." She says.

"What about you? Any plans for a baby?" I ask, knowing how badly this young girl wants to be a mother.

"Oh certainly not yet, Eric and I have only been dating a while, I doubt he even wants kids." She says, with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"You don't know that for a fact, Al. Don't give up hope." I tell her. She smiles weakly and looks at her hands. I hope she gets to be a mother someday, she would be great.

*1 hour later*

"Well darling, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted." Jem says, in a happy tone of voice, walking up to me and slipping his hand into mine.

"I'm almost eight months pregnant, I'm always tired." I tell him matter-o-factly.

"Want to go home?" He asks, after a light chuckle.

"More than anything, I don't know why I thought wearing heels whilst pregnant was a good idea. My feet are swollen enough." I tell him in a tired tone.

"Well then, let's go home." He says. Before we leave, Jem locates Emma and makes sure she has her phone and key with her.

"Be home by ten, okay?" He says. It's only six O'clock, so that gives Emma plenty of time to enjoy herself.

"I will, I promise." She tells him. Emma is always home by her curfew, if not before. And because of that, Jem and I have no trouble trusting her when she goes out or stays out.

"Okay, I love you, be careful." He says, giving her a quick hug.

"I will, I love you too." She tells him, her tone sincere.

When we get home, we both immediately change. Me into my pyjamas- since I have absolutely no intentions of leaving this house again tonight- and Jem into regular everyday clothes.

"I love you."He says, sitting beside me on the couch and putting his arm around me.

"I love you too."I tell him, leaning into him.

"I can't believe Esther is going to be here so soon, I just can't wait to meet her." He says. Neither can I, but I hope she's not born on James' birthday. The talk I had with Magnus, all those months ago, reassured me for only a short time. Now I'm worried beyond belief that Esther will be born on her brother's birthday and look like he and Lucie, and even my lovely daughter-in-law, Cordelia Carstairs.

"Me neither." I quietly say, rubbing my swollen stomach.

Jem gently grasps my chin between his forefinger and thumb, and tilts it up slightly, so that I'm looking into his brown eyes.

"I love you, more than anything, and I'm so glad I can officially call you my wife. Mrs. Tessa Carstairs." He whispers, before placing his lips over mine. I soon melt into the kiss, feeling 16 again. I let myself fall backward onto the couch and pull Jem on top of me, letting his kisses now trail down my neck.

Things get serious fast, and before I know it, Jem is without his shirt, and so am I.

"James, take me to bed." I whisper, as seductively as I can manage.

Jem's entire face lights up and he lifts me with ease and carries me to our room, where we spend the night together, for the first time as husband and wife.

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*

"I hate to admit it, but I'm kinda scared." John tells me, as we make our way down to the abandoned police station, so he can try to win the forgiveness of my pack. Everyone in the pack, except for Bat and Luke, absolutely despise John, and they aren't very happy with me for going back to him, either.

"Don't worry; you've got Bat on your side. He won't let them hurt you."I assure him.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you, you're heavily pregnant, what if they attack you?" He asks. I highly doubt my own pack would attack me for no good reason.

"They won't, I know they won't." I tell him.

*At the station*

"And why should we forgive you, Shadowhunter?" Leila asks John, after he made his apology.

"Well... because..." John trails off. This is the first time I've encountered him speechless. It's odd.

"Because he has made up for what he's done and he is sincerely sorry. The children Maia is carrying are part shadowhunter, part wolf, and because of their wolf blood they will be involved with this pack, so they know their heritage and how to defend themselves from others of our kind. They are my grandchildren and Jonathan's children and if they're involved with us, so is John. So it would be easier to live and let live."Luke says. I honestly don't know what I would do without Luke, what anyone would do without him.

"For once I can't agree with you Luke. That bastard really hurt Maia! He doesn't deserve her, and if she's willing to go back to him Willy nilly like that, and put the pack in danger, she shouldn't be in the pack." Ambel says. Oh shit, I didn't expect this.

Almost everyone agrees, and I look to Jonathan with fear.

"Now that's enough! Maia is staying with our pack. I know my son and yes he's made mistakes, but he loves Maia and their children, whole heartedly and he is making up for what he's done. If I can trust him, so can you."Luke calmly says.

"No, that's not fair, this needs to be fair. A fight: that would make it fair. Maia will fight the best one here, to prove she's still training to protect this pack. If she wins, she can stay, if she loses, she's out." Pete announces.

 **I hope you enjoyed, I did my best with it. Please review and let me know what you thought, feedback is always greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait, I was too exhausted to update yesterday.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 19**

 ***MAIA'S P.O.V.***

What? I'm almost six months pregnant with twins; I can't be expected to fight!

"In case you haven't noticed, Pete, I'm five months pregnant, with twins!"I say, gesturing to my swollen abdomen.

"Exactly, she can't and won't fight when she's pregnant." Luke says.

"Well she has to prove her loyalty to us somehow, and a fight is the only fair way. I say she should leave the pack until after she gives birth, and then fight the best of us." Leila says. And to think I considered that girl my friend.

"This isn't fair, I haven't done anything wrong! I fell in love with a Shadowhunter, so what? So did Luke and you never say a bad word about Jocelyn. I know you're mad at John for hurting me the way he did, and you have every right to be, but you can't blame me for loving him and giving him another chance. Especially considering I'm carrying his children." I say. I feel my throat tightening and tears threatening to spill down my face. I try to breathe normally, and rub my bump.

"Jocelyn never betrayed Luke the way Jonathan betrayed you! And Luke never abandoned the pack for months at a time, even when Jocelyn was pregnant." Amble says. I never abandoned my pack! I come down here as often as I can, to make sure everything is okay, and if there was anything to be concerned about- such as one of our pack breaking the accords- I'd be on hand straight away.

"I never abandoned you! I come down here and make sure everything is okay, as often as I can. I'm sorry that that isn't very often, but with pregnancy comes physical side effects, like constantly being nauseous, and throwing up every morning, and having such bad back aches that you can't move an inch without pain shooting up your whole spine, never mind walking." I say.

"Maia's right, none of you have ever carried a child, nor been around someone who has. I supported my wife through three pregnancies and two bouts of post-partum depression.

What Maia said is completely true, during each pregnancy, Jocelyn was always nauseous and constantly in pain. And I can't even begin to describe how awful it was, when she had post partum depression.

Maia is doing the best as she can as second in command, whilst being pregnant. And you lot, need to respect that and respect Maia, like you do me."Luke says. I smile gratefully at him. He's a life saver.

"Blood still needs to be spilled!"Steve demands.

I feel Jonathan's arm move from around my shoulders, and when I turn to look at him, I see him slipping his hand into his trouser pocket and he proceeds to pull out a dagger. What the hell is going to do?

"Jonathan Christopher Graymark, you put that away right now! You have children on the way, you can't go to jail!" I angrily whisper to him.

"Relax; I'm not going to do anything illegal."He quietly reassures me. "You want blood spilled? Fine." He says, once again facing the pack. I grimace when John slides the blade across his hand and lets some blood drip onto the floor. "Thanks to being the son of a werewolf, and the boyfriend of a werewolf, I know pack rules. It only states that blood must be shed, not how." He cleverly says.

"You clever little bastard, you're better than I thought." Bat says, only one side of his mouth turned up in a grin.

"No, that doesn't prove any loyalty at all. There still needs to be a fair fight." Amble insists. I cannot fight at five months pregnant, no way.

"Fine, then I'll fight for her."John says. What?! No he can't! What if he gets seriously hurt? The babies and I need him!

"John, no! We need you." I say, taking his hand and pressing it to my bump.  
"Don't worry, love, I'm a shadowhunter I can take a fight. I'll train properly for it, if it's the only way to keep you in the pack, then I'll do it."He says. I know John is going to do this, with or without my consent.

"Okay then Nephilim, you have two weeks to train, and you won't know your opponent until the day of the fight, which is exactly two weeks from now." Pete states.

"Alright. Let's go home then, Maia." John says, placing his hand on my back and making his way to the door. But he pauses and looks back, just before he walks out the door.

"Oh, and if you ever come after my bride again, there will be serious consequences." He says. His bride? We're not engaged...

"Y-You're bride?"I ask. John smiles softly and says

"I wanted to do this at home, where I actually have the ring, but there's no point in waiting now." He then lowers himself onto one knee.

"I love you Maia Roberts, more than anything. You were the first person that wasn't family, who treated me like a human, when I became John. You're my first best friend and my first girlfriend. You've made things so much easier, by being here for me. I couldn't love you more.

Maia, will you marry me?" He asks. I expect to hesitate, so soon after our fight, but surprisingly, I don't.

"Absolutely."I say, smiling broadly as John kisses me and then embraces me tightly. Looks like he really has changed for the better and I couldn't be more proud of him.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

*3 weeks later*

Today is Henry's birthday, and it's a hard day for Jem and I, since he was the only father figure either of us can remember. We loved him dearly, no matter what, and it still hurts not to have him around.

I'm due in three weeks, but at 37 weeks, I'm considered full term. I've been feeling horrendous all day, but I can't possibly sit in all day and think about Henry and Charlotte, and their two boys, Charles and Matthew- Charlie and Matt were their nicknames, most commonly used by Charlotte and Henry- and their two girls, Caroline and Savannah- though hardly anyone ever used their full names, they mostly went by their nicknames, Carly and Annie.

Carly was born when Matthew was 3. Charlotte and Henry were delighted to finally have the little girl they wanted so badly. Then Annie came along when Carly was 2.

Charles, Matthew and Carly all had the same ginger hair as Henry, so it was a surprise to all, when Annie was born with a mop of brown hair.

All four of them were good kids. Matthew and my Jamie were _parabatia,_ Charles who was his brother's senior by nine years, preferred to keep to himself, or spend time with his parents. Carly and Anna stuck close to Matthew, most of the time.

How I miss them all.

"How do you fancy a walk in London?" Jem asks, walking up to me and putting his arms around me. That does sound lovely.

"That sounds really nice, a perfect way to spend Henry's birthday."I say. I then sigh and rub my bump. "How I wish you could've known Henry, Es."I whisper to my belly, using my own nickname for Esther.  
"With how much we tell her about him, it'll be like she did know him."Jem says.  
"I hope so." I say, leaning back into his chest.

*In London*

"It really is a beautiful view, isn't it?" Jem asks, as he helps me take a seat on the bench on the Black Friars' bridge. I nod whilst placing my hand on my stomach where I felt a pain, which passed quickly. I thought it may have been a contraction, but there is no tightening in my stomach.

"Yes, it's amazing how we can come here for over a century and a half and never be sick of the sight." I say, leaning back against the bench.

"It's hard to believe, almost nine months ago we were in this exact spot and you told me about Esther, and I asked you to marry me. Now, Esther could be here any day and we're happily married." Jem says. It is indeed hard to believe how much time has passed in what seems like such a short span.

"Indeed it is."I agree.

A few minutes later I feel a strong pain in my stomach, right in my womb. I quietly gasp, and clutch at the bottom of my bump.

Just as I'm about to get Jem's attention, I feel a gush of water from between my legs. Oh no, no please no, not today!

"James..."I quietly say, close to tears. He turns around, and the smile soon fades from his face, when he sees the dark patch on my skirt, and the water still trickling down my leg.

"Jem... my water broke."

 **I firstly just want to say, I made up Henry and Charlottes' daughter's names. However, I do not own the characters. I made up everything else about them too.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought. If there's anything you would like to see, by all means let me know. If I could improve anywhere, please do let me know. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the feedback, I am glad you enjoyed.**

 **To BookButterfly11: I will be doing very short time skips, as in the longest I would skip forward would be a month. But it is something I'm considering for the next story.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier, and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 20.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

"Oh no."Jem quietly says. We can't portal back to New York, go to the apartment and get the bag, call Emma and tell her to stay with Magnus and Alec tonight (we don't want her home alone for at least two nights) and then get to the hospital. It's not possible, the pains are coming on strong and fast and Esther is sitting really low, I can feel it. I knew something wasn't right this morning, I knew labour would start soon, but I was hoping it wouldn't begin until tomorrow. I don't want Esther born on Henry's birthday, for the same reason I don't want her born on Jamie's.

"James... say something." I say, my breath catching in my throat when I'm hit with another contraction.

"Oh, what are we gonna do? We can't portal back to New York now, a-and Emma's there alone a-and the baby's coming... and that means I'm gonna be a dad... oh Angel, oh no, no! I was wrong, Tessa! I'm not ready to be a dad! I'm not, she's gonna be so small and delicate and I'll break her! Oh what are we gonna do?"Jem says in a panicked tone, fisting his hands into his raven hair and pacing back and forth. I have never seen him like this before; the nerves of being a first-time parent are clearly getting to him, badly.

"Jem... just... sit down- oww- and, and take deep breathes and just... calm down." I say, clutching at my stomach and pausing in-between pains. I really forgot how bad this hurt!

Jem listens to me- thankfully- and sits beside me, taking a couple of deep breathes and muttering things to himself in Chinese.

A few minutes later, he seems to have fully calmed down, and he gets up.

"Okay... we're not far from the London Institute, I can get us a cab to Fleet Street and from there it's a brief walk to the actual institute. Then once you're settled, I'll call Magnus and then I'll call Emma and tell her to stay with Magnus and Alec tonight. And then, in a few hours we'll have our daughter with us." Jem says, much calmer now. It will be hard to go back to the place where I made my life with Will, but there isn't really any other option. Jem and I ruled out a hospital birth, in case Esther is born with some unique, distinct feature, like golden eyes, just like Jamie.

"Okay." I agree.

*10 minutes later*

Jem pulls the rope by the doors of the institute, which causes the bell to ring. With his other hand, Jem is holding my own hand tightly, trying to keep me calm.

A few moments later a tall woman with pale skin and platinum blonde hair tied in a bun answers the door, wearing a black blouse with a matching skirt.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"My name is James Carstairs, and this is my wife, Tessa. We're from New York, but came here for a day trip. However Tessa went into labour just moments ago, we can't portal back to New York and get her bag and get to the hospital before she needs to push. Please, can we come in?" Jem politely explains.

"I need proof that you posses Nephilim blood." The woman says matter-o factly. Jem shows her his right hand, where his voyance rune is.

"And your wife?" The woman questions.

"Oh, my wife isn't a Shadowhunter. She's an Eidolon Warlock." Jem states calmly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Carstairs but we do not permit downworlders in this institute, in _any_ institute." The woman says. Oh no, not this crap again! I need to get inside right now! My contractions are shortening and getting closer together.

"No, please you have to let us in, we have nowhere else to go. We won't be of a burden at all, I swear." Jem says, beginning to panic again.

"No."The woman firmly says.

"Please, my wife can't give birth on the street!" Jem says.

"She may have to." The young woman states. No way.

"No, my daughter is not going to born on the street, no matter what.

Listen, I use to be Brother Zachariah, originally of the London silent brothers, then I transferred to New York. I still have contacts with the silent brothers, who were happy to help my wife with her pregnancy, and if you don't let us in, I will report you to Brother Enoch himself and have you fired effective immediately, understand?" Jem quickly yet firmly tells the young woman standing in front of him. That's the second time today he's broken character, but this time it was good.

Just then I feel the strongest searing, stinging pain, in my womb that I have ever felt. I cry out in agony, doubling over and clutching my stomach with one hand, bracing myself against the wall with the other. Jem places a comforting hand on my back, and I can feel the tension between he and the young woman.

The woman lets out a sigh of defeat and says

"Fine, but don't expect a friendly welcome." We most certainly won't.

"Oh don't worry; we won't be needing your help at all, just the use of your infirmary and some cloths and towels." Jem says, as he helps me straighten up and guides me inside.

Once we get to the infirmary, Jem goes straight to one of the cupboards and takes out one of those horrible hospital gowns. I had planned on having a home birth anyway, but whilst wearing one of my own nightgowns. The one I wore the night I found out I'm pregnant.

Jem helps me change into the gown and then helps me settle into a bed, before calling Magnus.

"He's not answering." Jem says in a worried tone of voice, a few minutes later. Oh no, this can't be happening, it can't! It's bad enough she's going to be born the same day as Henry, we don't need Magnus to go missing when he promised to deliver Esther.

"Try him again." I plead, clutching at my stomach as a very strong contraction hits.

He does, and about a minute later, he sadly shakes his head. Just as I'm about to tell him to try calling Catrina, I feel a pressure between my legs and a massive urge to push.

"James I have to push right now!" I tell him, sitting up bultright, feeling nothing but fear.

Calmly as ever, Jem strides over to a cupboard, opens it and takes out a small brown box. He places it on a metal tray nearby and grabs the stool from the corner. Once he sits down, he starts emptying the box, and when he does, I notice it's an emergency delivery kit.

"Tessa, I know this isn't how you wanted it to go but we don't have any other options. I've done this countless times before; you know that, you were with Cecily when I delivered Anna." Jem says, snapping on a pair of latex gloves and scotching the stool closer to the bottom of the bed.

If there's one person I can trust to deliver my daughter, its Jem himself.

"Okay." Is all I manage to say.

"Okay then, push Tess." Jem says. I do, and it's sheer agony. I clutch the bed sheets tightly in my hand and let out a scream of agony.

*2 hours later*

"I hate you."I tell Jem, as I push down again for what has to be the millionth time. I can't get over how mind numbingly painful this is. I don't know how I ever forgot.

"You have every right to; just keep focusing on your pushes." Jem calmly tells me. I scrunch my face up in pain as yet another pain tears through me, and I push down into my bottom as hard as I possibly can. I start to feel a burning sensation between my legs, and if I remember correctly, that means the head is crowing.

"You're doing such an amazing job, you're so close. Keep going." Jem encourages me. Oh I wish he was up here holding my hand.

I let out another scream of pain and push my head back into the pillow.

"Oh, oh that's it! The head's out Tessa! Two more!" Jem says in an excited tone. Easy for him to be excited, he isn't pushing a baby out of his crotch.

I knot my hands into the white sheets and keep pushing as hard as I possibly can, relaxing slightly as I feel the shoulders slip out.

Exactly one minute later, another contraction hits.

"Push!"Jem says. I push down as hard as I can, one last time, and before I know it, a huge weight has lifted off me and Jem is laughing in delight, which is cut off by a low wail erupting through the whole room. I haven't heard something so beautiful since my Lucie was born.

"By the angel Tessa you did it, she's here, she's so perfect." Jem says in a taught tone of voice, as he clamps and cuts Esther's umbilical cord, wipes her down and finally places her on my chest.

I look down into her tiny scrunched up face, and I immediately fall in love all over again.

Esther yawns with tiny little lips identical to Jem's, and she scrunches her nose up, which she also inherited from Jem. She clearly has my bone structure, and peeking out from underneath her little pink hat, are a few whips of curling black hair. Right now I can't tell her pallor, because her face is red from crying. Her eyes are closed, but she has my eye shape. Hopefully she'll have her father's eye colour.

She's absolutely perfect, in every possible way.

"Hi Esther, you perfect little girl."I whisper, tears running down my face.

"Oh Tessa... she's just... I can't even put into words how amazingly perfect she is." Jem says, before turning his head and kissing my cheek.

I already feel a strong bond between Esther and I, and an unconditional, undying love. "I love her so much." Jem whispers, tears now pouring down his face.

"Parentally love, is the greatest type of love." I tell him, holding Esther close.

"Can I hold her?" Jem asks. I nod and place her in her father's loving arms.

I never thought I'd get to see Jem holding our baby. It really is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"Hi my little Star, I'm your daddy... I've wanted you all my life, but I thought I would never get you. I can't believe you're mine, and you're here. I love you so much and I always will. Daddy will always, always be here for you Esther. You're simply the best thing ever to happen to me."He quietly tells her.

"What about me, James?" A very familiar voice says. Before I even look up, I know who said it.

Sure enough, my eyes land on the transparent Will Herondale, standing across the room. But he's not alone. No, beside him stands a girl with blonde locks and big brown eyes, wearing a soft pink gown. She too is transparent.

It takes me a minute, but when I figure out who this girl is, I'm greatly surprised to see her.

"Jessamine."

 **I really hope you enjoyed, I tried my very best, but it's very late. Please review and let me know what you thought. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the feedback.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 21**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
** I can't say I'm all that surprised the Will turned up, seeing as he is going to be watching over Esther all her life. But I certainly didn't expect Jessamine to come inside and appear next to Will. We were friends when we were young, but not best friends, not anywhere near as close as Sophie- who was without a doubt my best friend-and I. So I can't think of any reason for her turning up.

"Jessie... what are you doing here?" Jem's voice is barely above a whisper.

Shrugging her thin shoulders, Jessamine states

"I was bored outside until I heard Tessa screaming and you telling her to push, so when I heard a baby cry I decided to come up and see if you're little one is as beautiful as I always predicted your children would be." Sometimes I forget how much death has changed Jessamine.

"So is she?" I quietly ask, my voice sore and hoarse from all the screaming and shouting I did during labour.

"Most certainly." Jessie says.

"Will... she looks like Jamie, with her curly black hair... and her eye shape and bone structure..." I quietly say, willing the tears back, as Jem hugs me tightly.  
"But that's a good thing Tess, now you'll get to see glimpses of our Jamie all the time, in Esther, and that's great. Though she looks like him, she isn't Jamie, she's her own person. I understand it's hard for you to see those features again, but you'll get use to it. Don't worry about it, just focus on your little one." Will pretty much repeats what Magnus said to me, when I first found out I was pregnant. I'm going to need a good long talk with Magnus when I get home. Hopefully Esther's a good sleeper.

"Yeah..." Is all I manage to choke out.

Jem rubs my arm and murmurs sweet nothings to me, in both English and Chinese. Though I don't know what he's saying when he speaks in his home language, the tone of his voice is soothing enough to calm me down.

"What's her full name?" Jessamine asks.

"Esther Jessamine Victoria Carstairs." I quietly say. Jessamine smiles softly and simply says

"Thank you."

"I say she should've had my name in there somewhere." Will says.

"Firstly, she's a girl and we personally don't find 'William' a suitable name for a girl. And secondly, Magnus and Alec named their firstborn after you, what more could you possibly want?" Jem says, laughing lightly.

"For the little boy not to have to have the name 'Lightworm'... I mean 'Lightwood'." Will says. It's hard to believe 'Lightwood' use to be an honourable name.

"Well, he's not all Lightwood. He's entitled to drop the name Lightwood and just use Bane, or he could use Trueblood, nothing is stopping him from taking Alli's name, Starkweather or Nightshade or he could take his biological Father's name, Pennhallow." I say. When he finds out the truth about his father, I doubt William is going to want anything to do with him, let alone his last name.

"Hm, true enough." Will says.

"William, just be happy that little boy has two loving parents and a good house to live in. If Alli hadn't been so lucky as to know all about adoption, he would still have a very loving mother, but they wouldn't have any money or a stable home and his father would likely be in and out of his life..." Jessamine trails off. She's so right.

"When do you have to leave?" I quietly ask, before Will can reply.

"Soon, very soon." Will answers.

"Tell Henry happy birthday, and tell him we love him, that includes Esther." I say. Will smiles softly and says

"You have my word. Don't worry about Esther; I will always look out for her. And I love the three of you with all my heart." Will replies, and then he's gone, and so is Jessamine.

"I miss them so much."I whisper to Jem, as the tears escape once more. He hugs me tightly and I lean my head against his collarbone. This is no way to spend Esther's first day of life.

"I know love, I do too. But we can't spend forever grieving, we've got a little girl to love and take care of."Jem replies, gently running his thumb over Esther's dark locks.

I know he's right, but sometimes it's just unbearably difficult.

*The next day*

Jem and I decided to stay in London overnight, as it would've been quiet dangerous for me to try and portal back to New York right after giving birth.

Catrina was in London too, and she came around and gave Esther all the tests every newborn is given. Esther is in perfect health, and after giving me a quick check over, Catrina declared I am also perfectly healthy.

We're set to leave in about an hour, which is how long we estimate it will take to feed Esther and wind her. I've decided to breast feed, because it's best for Esther and it's a wonderful bonding opportunity.

"Hey Tess look what's in here- for some reason- it's my book of violin music I took with me from Shanghai! Oh Will must've hid it in here when we were kids! I thought I'd lost it." Jem says, as he rummages through the cupboards looking for angel-knows-what.

"Why would he hide your music book in the infirmary?"I question.

"Because he was twelve and twelve year old Will didn't like to use his head. This was the first place he thought of, so this is where he hid it." Jem explains. It makes sense, and certainly sounds like Will.

*2 hours later*

"Have you held a baby before?" Jem asks Emma, as he lifts Esther from her car seat, so Emma can hold her.

"Yeah, lots of times." Emma tells him.

"Well that's good. Now, here she is Emma, your little sister, Esther Jessamine Victoria Carstairs." Jem gently says, tenderly placing Esther in Emma's young arms. A wide smile spreads across Emma's face, and I can see the love, in her eyes.

"Oh hi Esther, I'm your big sister Emma. Oh you look just like your daddy, you're so cute! I love you so much, already. Oh and you're eyes are so pretty!" She coos to her. It turns out Esther has my eye colour. I desperately wanted her to have Jem's, but maybe our next baby- whenever they come along- will have Jem's eye colour.

"You're good with her; she really seems to like you." I note.

"I'm glad; I love her more than I've ever loved someone."She quietly says.

"Take how much you love Esther, and imagine feeling it increased by a million times. That's how much I love you" Jem tells her. Oh he's so sweet.

"I love you too, thanks for being the best Uncle/dad this world has ever seen." Emma tells him. Jem hugs her tightly and says

"It's easy when I have you as my niece/daughter."

*The next day*

"I don't care what anyone else says, I don't see much of Jem in Esther, she's Tessa's double, no doubt." Magnus says, as he gazes down at Esther in his arms. Eric offered to take Will and Sophie off their hands for a few hours, and Alli's, so the three of them came over to see Esther.

"She's beautiful regardless." Alec says.

"Makes me want one all the more." Alli quietly notes.

"How's school going Alli?"I ask, changing the subject so Alli doesn't become upset about not yet being a mom.

"Great, I'm really close to graduating, I can't wait." She says in an excited tone.

"What are you studying again?" Jem asks.

"Social work, I'm getting my masters so I can be an adoption consular." She says. Oh that's wonderful! That would be the perfect job for Alli.

"You would be brilliant at that! Did you get to do work placement?" I ask her.

"Yeah I did it with the Clave, with my social worker Donna. They were really impressed with me and I was talking to Donna the other day and she said she had some big news for me for after I graduate." She says. I hope she gets to work on the Clave as an adoption Consular. She would be perfect for the job, considering she's gone through it herself, twice, at only sixteen and eighteen.

"Well the very best of luck to you." I say.

"Thank you." She replies.

*1 hour later*

"Magnus, can you call around sometime tomorrow? I need to talk with you." I ask him, just before he walks out the door.

"Absolutely, is everything okay?" He asks.

"Yeah... I just need to talk to you about a few things." I reply.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He says.

*1 hour later*

*JEM'S P.O.V.*

"Your poor mummy isn't well at all Esther, she's having it bad." I coo to my little girl, as I try and get her to drift off. Tessa was having normal cramping but the painkillers were taking care of that, but during the last hour nothing has relived her pain. I'm getting a little bit worried.

"Jem..."I hear Tessa's voice, heavily laced with fear and worry.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as she walks out of the bedroom.

"No... Jem something's really wrong, I bled through everything, my underwear, my trousers and onto the bed. I need to go to hospital."

 **I really hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought, feedback is greatly appreciated. One question, though, do you think another pregnancy would prolong the story too much. The character wouldn't find out until they're about 4/5 months. I'll post a poll soon too, but please let me know, do you think another pregnancy would prolong the story too much?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone, thank you so much for the feedback and another thank you to those who answered my question and voted on the poll. (To those who didn't vote on the poll, don't worry about it. I'll be deleting it soon as I have the answer to my question)**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 22**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

I wince as Catrina inserts the IV line into my left arm and straps it down with medical tape and gauze.

When I got here, I was taken straight to a room and a doctor did numerous tests on me, and it turns out the bleeding is a late postpartum haemorrhage. I'm lucky to have gotten here so quickly, if I hadn't, horrifically bad things could've happened to me.

I'm being given medicine to help my womb contract, and fluids, through the IV in my arm. I'll have to stay in for the next 24 hours, just so everyone can keep a close eye on me.

"How are you feeling?" Jem asks, in a concerned tone.

"Okay, still sore but at least I'm in the right place now." I say.

"Yeah, at least there's that."Jem says.

"Is Esther okay? Is she hungry?" I ask, peering at her, resting in Jem's arms.

"No I don't think so, she seems happy enough here." He answers.

"I can't believe she's finally here."I quietly whisper.

"Me neither, she's as perfect as I knew she would be."Jem softly replies.

"She certainly is."I reply, leaning over and softly brushing my finger tips over Esther's dark locks. She really is perfect.

"Are you feeling okay, mentally?" Jem asks me.

When I had Jamie, I ended up falling into postpartum depression, for quite some time. I was scared to love my little boy because I knew how badly it would hurt when he went before me. Jem came to see me every day and acted as my consular. Magus also made me a potion that is basically the magical equivalent of anti-depressants. It, combined with the 'therapy', worked very, very well. I was kept on the potion for about two months, then I slowly came off it, and I slowly started talking to Will, and Cecily and Charlotte and Sophie, instead of Jem, when Enoch dismissed him from being my 'therapist'. I probably talked to those four about my fears, for the rest of their lives.

"Yeah... I mean... I'm not scared to love Esther the way I was frightened to love James, but of course I'm sad... knowing... she's mortal... and I'm not... but I'm going to talk to Magnus today or tomorrow." I tell him.

"Good, and I'm always here and so is Catrina and anyone else you want to talk to." He reassures me. I lean in and kiss him, before telling him

"Thank you. I love you so much."

*The next day*

"What are you doing to the poor child? Why is she screaming bloody murder?" Emma asks in a confused tone, walking out of her room. I got discharged early this morning, after they were sure everything was as it should be. I will be called back for a check up soon, though. Right now I'm changing Esther's diaper, and she does not like it one bit.

"She just... I don't know why she's crying, Emma, she must be cold or something." I remark, as I hand the dirty diaper to Jem, who was walking past me.

"Thanks, best present you've ever gotten me." He sarcastically says. Seems like Magnus and Jace are seriously brushing off on him.

"Do you need help with anything? If not I'm going to go for a walk." Emma says.

"Is your room clean?" Jem asks, placing his hands underneath the water pouring from the tap.

"Yep." Emma answers.

"Have you eaten yet?" He questions.

"Yes, I came home an hour before you guys did and had some cereal." Emma replies.

"Okay, you're free to go, then. Just be back for dinner." Jem tells her.

"I promise." Emma says, grabbing her coat and bag.

"You have your phone?" Jem shouts, as she runs out the door.

"Yes!" She yells back.

"You're gonna worry anyway, aren't you?" I ask.

"Of course." Jem replies, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

*1 hour later*  
Jem went to the chemist to get me some more painkillers, but unfourtenetley Esther is screaming her lungs off and nothing will settle her. I've tried ringing Jem but he must have his hands full, as he's not answering. So I'm currently trying to ring Magnus on his house phone, in case he doesn't pick up and this way maybe Alec will.

"Hewow?" A little voice comes through the line. I smile as I gently rock Esther in her bassinet.

"Hi Sophie, is your papa there?" I gently ask.

"Uh-hu."She says.

"Can you get for me please?" I ask.

"Of course!" She enthusiastically answers. I don't think she's even taken the receiver away from her ear, when I hear her shout "Papa! Aunty Tessa wants to talk to you!" I really can't get over how well she can talk.

"Is everything alright?" Magnus asks, a moment later.

"No, Jem is at the chemist and must have his hands full because he's not answering, and Esther won't stop crying... do you think you could help?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll be five minutes." He answers. Oh thank Raziel for Magnus Bane!

"Thank you!" I say.

"Not a problem darling." He replies.

*10 minutes later*

Just as Magnus walks in the door, Esther stops crying, and settles down. I can't believe it... all I did was give her her pacifier and she stopped. That was all she wanted.

"Sorry." I quietly apologise, so as not to set Esther off again.

"Don't be darling, I'm glad she stopped." He replies.

"You and me both." I sigh, rubbing at my stinging eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asks

"Physically or mentally?" I ask, as he sits on Esther's other side.

"Both." He says.

"Physically, I'm sore all over. Mentally... just... a little scared I guess. For reasons you know." I reply.

"Scared like you were when you had James?" He worriedly asks.

"No, scared because I know what's inevitably going to happen to her, and it won't happen to me." I say. Magnus gently takes my hand and says

"Remember to focus on the decades of happiness ahead of you, okay? Do you need to go back to therapy?" I don't feel that bad... yet.

"No, I-I don't feel that bad. Just... I don't know, I'll be okay in a few days."I assure him.

"If you're sure." He says in an unsure tone.

"I am."I promise, once again rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"You're exhausted, go get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on Esther till James comes back." Magnus offers. That sounds magnificent right now.

"Thank you." I whisper, hugging him tightly.

"My pleasure, now go enjoy your sleep." I do exactly that.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*

*1 week later*

I graduated a few days ago, and Donna told me that she was able to get me a two month trail as an adoption counsellor on the Clave. For the trail I'll be working mostly with her, but sometimes on my own.

I was really excited, up until today when I woke up and threw up straight away. I continued to throw up all morning, and it struck me that this is exactly what happened when I got pregnant with Will.

Eric and I were meant to be taking things slow, but one night- shortly after we got together- temptation got the better of us and we decided it was time to take our relationship to the next level. And so we slept together, and of course we used protection, but it might've ripped or failed. I hope not. As much as I want a baby, now is not an ideal time, what with my trail as an adoption counsellor. But I couldn't give another baby up, absolutely no way, it would kill me.

I haven't told anyone about my possible-pregnancy. I'm terrified Eric will up and leave me, like Jason. Since we agreed to wait until we're married (If it ever happens) to have a baby.

"Don't do this to me again, don't fuck me over again." I quietly say, to no one and nothing.

I walk over to the sink, where four pregnancy tests are lying. I really, _really_ hope they're all negative.

When I look down, all four of them read the exact same thing.

'Pregnant. 21-24 weeks.'

 **I really hope you enjoyed. Obviously, Alli was the character I was speaking of in the question. Please review and let me know what you thought. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I was really unwell last night so I couldn't write. I wouldn't even chance standing up, until this afternoon.**

 **To BookButterfly11: Alli is 22, Eric is 23.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 23.**

 ***ALLI'S P.O.V.***

Oh no... This is the worst time for this to happen! I wanted to have a baby in a few years, not now when I'm just starting a trial for my dream job. Everything was going perfect! But the test says I'm five months pregnant... and since we got together, Eric and I have only slept together once... except there was this one time, a few months before we started dating. All I really remember is kissing him and practically dragging him to bed, telling him again and again that it was fine, that I wanted to. I'm pretty sure we used protection then, too, but it must've failed or broken somehow.

I don't know what to do... I'm not giving this baby up, no way in hell. But Eric... Even if he wants this baby, I can't ask him to give up his career in music, just for us. He recently graduated with bachelors in music performance and music technology. He's still waiting for an opportunity to use his degree, but in the meantime he's working 3 days a week in a restaurant, as a waiter, and he busks a lot. Between those two, he's got a lot of money for himself if he wants go back to college and study some other field. I can't ask him to waste that money on the baby and I.

Not knowing what else to do, I pick up my phone and dial Magnus' number, as the tears stream down my face.

"Hello?" He answers a moment later. In the background, I can hear Sophie and Will, asking Alec something.

"Magnus..." I weakly say, stopping when I feel my throat tightening.

"Alli, are you alright?" He questions, in a concerned tone.

"... Can I come over?" I softly ask.

"Absolutely."He says.

"Okay... I'll be there in a few minutes." I tell him.

*10 minutes later*

"We know something's wrong Alli, tell us. You can trust us, no matter what." Alec says, handing me a cup of tea. I don't think I can drink tea whilst pregnant, but the heat of it is comforting, so I keep it grasped in my hands.

"I...I'm pregnant." I whisper, as Alec takes a seat beside me.

"How do you feel about that?" Magnus gently asks.

"I donno... I love my baby and like I always say, I've always wanted a baby. But this is this worst time, with my trail as an adoption counsellor..." I tell them.

"Well... we're actually looking to adopt again... w-we could adopt the baby, if that's what you want." Alec says. I know Magnus and Alec are wonderful parents, but as I said, I couldn't give another baby up, it would kill me.

"Thanks for the offer... but I can't, I can't give up another baby." I say.

"We understand. How far along are you?" Magnus asks.

"Five months..."I trail off, staring at my stomach, which before I thought was bloated, but now I know it's my womb being stretched by the baby. Baby... I'm going to have a baby, and this time I'm going to be a mommy. I suddenly feel this... huge protective instinct for my baby. I'm never going to let anyone separate me and my little one.

"Well, I'm sure Donna will understand and you can still work up until the baby is born, then take your few months of maternity leave and go back. Maybe you'll have to make those months up in the end, but we'd be happy to babysit at just the cost of being favourite Uncles." Alec says. I smile at the last part, I'm sure my baby will be closest with Magnus and Alec. Considering they are my very best friends.

"I hope you're right, about Donna understanding." I say.

"She's actually coming for a visit today, just to make sure everything's going good with the adoptions and that we're all playing by the rules. You can tell her then, and you'll have us for support." Alec says. It sounds like the best option.

*15 minutes later*

"So I haven't seen the three of you together in such a long time. How's everything been going? I know Alli graduated recently, you must be proud of her." Donna says, as she sits down in the armchair in the living room. Sophie and Will are in their room playing, with the door open, so we can hear them.

"Yes we really are. And Will and Sophie are so proud of their aunty." Magnus says, smiling warmly at me.  
"Were you at the graduation?" Donna asks.

"Oh we wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Alec says.

"Well that is fantastic. The adoptions have been as good as ever?" She asks. We've never had an issue, with Will or Sophie's adoption. We're all so lucky, that way.

"Yes they certainly have. Alli is wonderful with Will and Sophie and it's so nice to have her around all the time, especially for the kids." Alec states.

"I'm sure it is. I know it's early to be talking about this, but you plan on telling William and Sophie that Alli is their mother, when they're older?" Donna questions.

"Yes, we're not sure exactly what age, we'll see when we they're ready."Alec says, intertwining his hand with Magnus'.

"That's an excellent attitude toward it, I'm glad you think like that.

I bet you're excited about working with us Alli, huh?" Donna says. Oh Angel, this is when I have to tell her I'm pregnant.

"Yes, but um... there's something I need to tell you because it probably will really affect this trail." I explain, feeling scared and worried.

"What is it?" She asks. There's no point in beating around the bush.

"Im five months pregnant." I whisper, looking down.

"Well... I'll have to talk to the head of the adoption service about this, Alli. I don't think they would want a young pregnant girl working for them. Though it mightn't bother them, or they may tell you you can start the trial after you have the baby." She says. I knew it. I hope they'll give me another chance, but I doubt it.

"Okay..." Is all I manage to say.

*That night*

I'm not going to let Eric waste his future on the baby and I, so I'm not going to tell him about the baby, and I'm going to break up with him. It's going to break my heart, but I love him enough to know that fatherhood isn't the path he needs to go down, yet.

"Is everything okay? You seem so distant today." Eric says.

"Um... Eric... I need to talk to you."I say, trying so hard to hold back my tears.

"Alright, are you okay?"He asks. Here it goes, I'm about to walk out of my loves life, for his own good.

"I... this is too hard for me, this relationship... I wasn't ready. I'm sorry, I can't do it anymore, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." I say. I avoid looking into his eyes.

"Oh... okay... we can still be friends and hangout though, right?" He asks.

"No... I can't Eric... I-I just can't. I'm sorry. I love you, and that's why we can't be friends. I really am sorry."I tell him, choking back my tears. I hand him my key to his apartment and walk out as quickly as I can, feeling my heart shatter.

I mean to walk home, but find myself at Magnus and Alec's.

"I broke up with Eric, for his own good." I quietly explain, when Magnus answers the door. He embraces me and leads me inside.

"You and your baby are always welcome in our home. We are going to be here for you two, no matter what. We'll support you, emotionally and financially." Magnus promises, placing his hand on my swollen stomach.

"Thank you." I whisper, through the tears.

I stay with Magnus and Alec that night, in the guest room. My heart is in a million pieces, I miss Eric so much but he deserves a better future than the one I could give him.

"We'll be okay baby; at least we have Magnus and Alec." I quietly whisper to my bump, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

*JEM'S P.O.V.*

"Church, stop, leave Esther alone." I scold the old cat, as he once again tries to curl up on my daughter's lap.

I lift him up and put him out the back. Then I wash my hands and make my way back over to Esther. Tessa's still recovering from the birth, and right now she's taking a nap.

"Uncle Jem, would it be okay if I went out to meet Julian later, talk everything over with him?" Emma asks, as I lift Esther up to feed her. I'm glad Emma wants to make things right with Julian.

"Is anyone else going with you?" I ask, worried they may let temptation and lust get the better of them again, sleep together again and this time Emma could well end up pregnant.

"Sam is."She says. Well at least then Sam can try her best to keep them apart, or tell me if they go home together.

"What time?" I ask, placing the bottle to Esther's lips. Breastfeeding all the time is too painful for Tessa, so she pumps bottles for Esther, so either way our daughter gets what's best for her.

"5 and I made Sam promise to drag me home by seven, if she has to." Emma says. I don't doubt Sam would make Emma come home on time.

"Alright then, no problem, just take your phone with you." I tell her.

"Of course, thank you! You really are the best Uncle ever." She says, coming around and sitting beside me on the couch.

"I'm just glad I can trust you."I tell her. She smiles feebly with an odd look in her eyes at that, and then leaves.

"Hm, I think Emma's up to something, Esther."I coo. I hope Emma isn't doing anything she shouldn't be; I would be so disappointed in her.

*EMMA'S P.O.V.*

*Two hours later*

I once again glance down at what I'm wearing to make sure I look good for Julian, as I wait for him to answer the door to the house which belongs to Aline, whom he's staying with, whilst he's in New York.

He opens the door a few minutes later, his brown hair combed back and his face freshly shaven.

"Are you alone?" I quietly ask.

"Yep, Aline is gone for the whole night." He says. Brilliant!

I step inside and throw my bag to the ground, just before Julian pulls me into him and kisses me fiercely. I kiss him back frantically and let him push my jacket off my shoulders and allow his hands to slide up my shirt and under my bra.

We slowly make our way upstairs to his bedroom, shedding each other of our clothes the whole way, so that by the time we reach his room, we're only in our underwear. When we get to the bed, I allow myself to fall back onto it and Jules climbs on top of me.

I feel awful about lying to Uncle Jem about where I was going tonight, but no one can know that Jules and I are sleeping together.

 **I really hope you enjoyed, especially the twist about Emma and Jules at the end.**

 **To those who read Raising Jace: I'm sorry about the lack of update, but the reason is I haven't gotten enough feedback at all. I've said it twice before, I need more than one person's opinion on it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought. Next chapter I promise there will be more about Maia and John.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback. I'm sorry for the wait, I was having some bad anxiety issues last night and that put me off writing.**

 **To Guest: Robert is still a free man, he couldn't keep his position as inquisitor but he still has a good position on the Clave. He stays in the institute and Maryse avoids him at all costs.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare**

 **Chapter 24**

 ***EMMA'S P.O.V.***

Julian and I have been sleeping together since Uncle Jem and Tessa got married. After they went home, Jules showed up at the institute. I didn't want to talk to him at first, but Alli encouraged me too. So I did, and we made up, but there was still sexual tension between us. We began flirting and toward the end of the night, he kissed me and I kissed him back and neither of us wanted to stop, so we snuck off upstairs and had sex, and ever since we've been meeting in secret every few days and hooking up. I know we shouldn't, we really, really shouldn't, but I just can't resist the temptation to sleep with him. Jules broke things off with Cristina after the second time we had sex. He didn't tell her why though. I don't know what's going to happen between us long term, but for now, I'm enjoying our little 'affair.'

"What time do you have to be back at?" Jules asks a while later, as we lie in bed, in each other's embrace.

"I told Uncle Jem I'd be back by seven." I say.

"I wish you could stay the night..." Jules trails off, pulling me closer to him.

"Mm, me too, but I can't. Uncle Jem would go insane with worry; I wouldn't do that to him."I say.

"Does the baby cry much at night?" He asks, referring to Esther.

"Not really, Uncle Jem says she wakens a lot but since she's right beside the bed in her bassinet, he gets her before she starts to cry." I reply.

"That's good... how's Tessa?" He then asks. I don't think Tessa's doing too well. She's still recovering from the birth and she seems distant and worried a lot. I'm no expert in this area, but I think she may have a touch of postpartum depression. I've heard her saying things about being afraid to hurt Esther. Which is obscene as she is the best mom I've ever seen. I can't even remember my own.

"I don't know to be honest, she doesn't seem too good."I say, not wanting to discuss such a private-family matter with Jules. Regardless of how much I love him.

"I hope she's okay." He says. I do too; I hope I only _think_ she has postpartum depression, and that it's not a reality.

"Me too."I quietly say.

A while later, I get up and get dressed and head home, but not before arranging another 'Meet up' with Jules.

*At the house*

"How's Tessa?" I ask Uncle Jem, as I hang my jacket up by the front door.

"The same as usual Emma, she told me she loves Esther with all her heart and soul but she's terrified she'll destroy her life, with her constant grieving for everyone from our past." He answers, lifting Esther up from the blanket on the floor, where he was changing her diaper.

"Uncle Jem, don't get mad at me for saying this, but do you think Tessa could have the baby blues? Or a touch of postpartum depression?" I ask in a worried tone.

"I think so Ems, I'll talk to her and see if she tells me herself, that she feels she has postpartum depression, then the only way from there, I suppose, is either talk to a professional or talk to Magnus." He answers, sounding more worried than I've ever heard him.

"Well... if there's anything I can do around here to help, I'm more than happy to do it." I offer.

"Thank you Emma, that means a lot to me. Would you mind watching Esther for a few minutes while I go talk to Tessa?" He asks. Once Uncle Jem and Tessa are still here, I'm perfectly comfortable looking after Esther. That way if anything goes wrong, I don't have to panic.

"Of course not."I lightly answer.

"Thank you." He says, quickly kissing my forehead before going into the bedroom where Tessa is.

"I hope your mommy's gonna be okay Es, out of all people, she's the least deserving of this."

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*

"Come on Jonathan! You've only got three weeks left until the fight, you need to be back at the standard you were, by then." Clary firmly tells John, as she helps him train and get in shape for the fight. She's been training him for the last week or so, and due to it, he's now quiet muscular and I am _not_ complaining. It adds to his already strikingly-good looks.

"Can't I have a minute to catch my breath?" He pants out, looking at Clary, who for a mother of four, is in amazing shape.

"Do you think Maia's pack will give you time to catch your breath?" She asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"She's right John, they're not going to be easy on you at all." I tell him, rubbing my swollen stomach. It's hard to believe, but I'm now six months pregnant and I've already had enough of it, with the twins kicking all the time and my back constantly killing me, and the constant hip pain I have, which according to my doctor, is due to my hips and abdominal muscles stretching, due to the pregnancy.

"Exactly, so come on." Clary says.

"I'm tired of wrestling you, you always hit me in the balls, I may want more kids someday." John says, causing me to laugh lightly. I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of having another baby.

"Okay... then let's go for a run, you like running."Clary says.

"I do but not when you're behind me shouting at me the whole time." John grumbles.

"I won't go with you if you don't want me to.

I don't like this anymore than you do, John. Don't you think I'd rather be with my kids right now? I'd much prefer to be helping Lucy and Jack with their schoolwork and playing with Max and Charlie. I'm doing this for you, because I love you and I don't want you to be killed." Clary calmly says. She's right, John needs to stop complaining and be a little more grateful. I understand why this is getting on his nerves, but Clary wants to help him in every way she can.

"I'm sorry, there's the old me again, you're right Clary. You don't have to do this and I'm grateful that you are. I like the sound of that run." John says. He really is trying so hard to change for the better, and he is changing, which makes me so happy and proud.

Whilst John and Clary go off on their run, I head downstairs and make my way toward the library. When I get in, I see Alli sitting on the couch, just looking out the window. When my eyes travel downward, I see she has a bump. She's pregnant... I knew she looked different!

"Are you okay?" I timidly ask, walking over to her, slowly.

"Um... I don't know..." She answers, in a taught tone of voice.  
"Wanna talk? Pregnant lady to pregnant lady?" I ask, which gets a smile out of her.  
"I'd like that." She quietly says.

"You must be excited about the baby." I gently say, after sitting beside her. Alli looks at her bump, which her left hand is resting upon, and says

"Yeah... I am, it's just... well I don't want Eric wasting his life on me and the baby, when he has so much potential. I broke up with him so he could have the life he wants. And... I did have a trial with the social work side of the Clave, as an adoption consular, but they know I'm pregnant and my social worker thinks they won't keep me on because of that." Can Alli ever get a break?

"I'm sorry Als... how are you going to get money for the baby, if they don't keep you on?"I ask.

"I had a job for the last good while, a mundane one. I was a waitress at a hotel and the pay was quiet good, I started to save up and by now I have a lot, and Magnus and Alec insist on helping me financially. Even though I've told them they don't have to." She says. Well that's good, at least she can support herself and the baby.

"Things will get better."I softly say, squeezing her hand gently.

"Yeah... I know... I know when I hold my baby I'm going to fall head over heels in love with her and she will be my sole focus, but for now... I don't know..." She quietly says, rubbing her bump.  
"Are you having a boy or a girl?"I ask, trying to get her to get excited about the baby.

"Well nobody has confirmed it, but I think I'm having a girl."She says.

"Do you have names picked?" I ask.

"Kind of, if it's a girl, I've always loved Rose and Madalynn, and if it's a boy... Gabriel Hodge Starkweather." She says. Those are gorgeous names.

"Those are gorgeous names, Al." I say.

"I just hope things are better by the time she's born." She replies.

"They will be Alli, I guarantee you."

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

I'm awoken in the middle of the night to cries coming from the nursery. I almost forgot that Church knocked Esther's bassinet over and then curled up on the mattress and slept on it. I almost killed him. It was late when we found him, so we couldn't get a replacement one, so for tonight Esther is sleeping in her crib.

I stumble out of bed and head into the nursery, turning the dimmer switch just enough so I can see what I'm doing.

I'm almost afraid to lift Esther, in case I drop her or something horrible like that.

"You're okay Esther, mummy's got you."I quietly say, lifting her up and holding her to me. When I do, I notice the horrible smell coming from her.

"Oh angel, it's all up you're back and you're legs... I'm gonna have to give you a bath..." I sigh, a few minutes later, as I see that a wet wipe isn't going to get Esther clean. I'll need Jem to help me, because there's no way I'll be able to hold Esther and wash her at the same time.

Just as I lift a now naked Esther up, I hear a faint whisper, so faint I think it's in my head, so I ignore it and begin to walk out the door.

"Mum!" A voice I would recognize anywhere in the world, calls.

I turn around, to see a boy of about 16, who looks almost exactly like a young William, except for his tawny gold eyes and his eye shape and bone structure. There's also the fact that he's transparent.

"Jamie..." I whisper, looking at my son in disbelief.

 **I really hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback.**

 **Just giving you a fair warning, this chapter may not be up to standards because I'm not well today, I haven't been very well all week, so this may not be as good as usual, but I'll try.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 25**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V***

"Jamie, what are you doing here?"I ask, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around Esther.

"I wanted to meet my little sister... I think it's my fault she woke up."He quietly says.

"No, she had a dirty diaper. It's strange not to see you with Cordelia."I quietly say, referring to the lovely young girl, a relative of Jem's, who married and had a son with Jamie.

"It's strange not seeing you with dad." He retorts.

"I understand if you're upset that I've remarried, and that I have Esther now." I quietly say, looking down.

"No, mum, I'm delighted for you. All I want is for you to be happy and Uncle Jem makes you happy and so does Esther." He says. He use to get in such trouble for calling Jem 'Uncle Jem' when he (Jem) was a silent brother. He never stopped though. Nor did Lucie, though she was more careful about it.

"How is your sister, and your father?" I ask.

"Lucie's fine, dad is bickering with Uncle Gabriel again." He quietly says. Even in death those two can't stop arguing.

"Really? Even when they're dead they're arguing? What are they fighting about?" I ask. James shrugs and says

"Something to do with Alli Starkweather wanting to name any son she bears, Gabriel, and Uncle Magnus and Alec naming their firstborn after dad. I think they're arguing over who gets the higher honour, I donno though, I stopped listening years ago."

"They are such children; they both should feel equal honour." I say, shaking my head.

"I know... I love you mum."Jamie says. I smile warmly and say

"I love you too Jamie."

"Well... I didn't have much time at all, I just wanted to see Esther, but getting to see you and tell you I'm happy for you and I love you, was a great bonus. Take care of yourself and my little sister, mum." He says.

"I promise." I quietly, but firmly, say.

Within in the blink of an eye, Jamie is gone. I sigh softly and kiss Esther's head, trying to hold back my tears.

*10 minutes later*  
"I knew parenthood involved a lot of unusual things, but I never once imagined I would be up at 4:00am, giving my daughter a bath." Jem says, as he holds Esther firmly, while I glide the wet, soapy sponge over her body. The water is going to be _filthy_ by the time we're finished here.

"I have to admit, neither did I. I never had to do anything like this with Jamie and Lucie." I tell him.

"I'm really surprised Esther's not crying, I thought she would go insane."Jem says. So did I, you could hear Jamie and Lucie crying, from Wales, when they had their first baths.

"She must like the water." I calmly comment, smiling softly at Esther; as her grey eyes filled with curiosity, land on me.

"Yes, so it seems."He says.

A few minutes later, Esther is perfectly clean. She's wide awake now though, so I'll feed her now and that will hopefully make her sleepy.

*Five minutes later*

"She asleep?"Jem asks, just as I place Esther in her crib.

"Sound." I reply, covering her with a light blanket and placing a stuffed toy beside her.

"She's so good." He comments, smiling proudly down at our little girl.

"Which probably means our next one will be a hell raiser." I say, scrubbing my face with my hands. Jem chuckles and says

"Oh well, what's life with a few challenges?"

"In fairness, we have had more than enough challenges in our lives." I quietly say, thinking back to Mortmain and the automatons.

"Hey, don't think about that now. Its okay, we're in a better place now. We're married, we have our own home, we have a baby..." He trails off. I know he's right, but it's hard to push out the negative thoughts.

"Let's just go back to bed." I say.

"I'm not exactly sleepy though, are you?" He says in a suggestive tone.

"Yes, very."I blankly state. Jem smile and embraces me.

"Okay, is there anything I can do to help you get to sleep?"He asks. I shake my head and say

"Just lie with me like you always do."

"It would be my pleasure." He replies.

I pretty much fall asleep the minute my head hits the pillow and I'm extremely grateful when I don't dream.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
"Alexander, I have bad news."Magnus says in a gloomy tone, as he walks out of our room, looking hurt and disappointed.

"What is it? Is Izzy okay?" I ask, immediately worrying about my sister.

"Isabelle if fine, darling. It's just... that couple that contacted us about adoption, they don't want to meet us." He says. We've been trying for weeks now to adopt another baby, but nobody is willing to even meet us. We can't do surrogacy again. We firstly can't afford it, and we don't have anyone to carry for us, with Clary having had a hysterectomy, Tessa has just had a baby, Isabelle would be out of the question even if she were able to carry a child, Alli is already five months pregnant and we don't know Sam well enough to ask her.

"Why not?" I ask.

"... I can't tell you."He says. This is not like him. It can't be that bad, though.

"Yes you can, it can't be _that_ bad, I'm use to the homophobia now, sadly, I just brush it off. I don't let it annoy me anymore." I reassure him, grabbing his hand.

"It's not homophobia..." Magnus says, looking at our entwined hands.

"Then what is it?"I question.

"... It's because you're Robert's son. They heard what he did to Clary, and they don't want their kid associated with the Lightwoods in anyway, and that includes Robert's disowned son who is his complete opposite." Magnus gently tells me. Is that bastard going to ruin everything in my life?! I swear, if Sophie and Will weren't here, I would tear the place apart, with anger.

"I'm just... I'm going to check on the kids." I quietly say, hoping that will calm me down.

"Daddy!" Sophie exclaims a minute later, when I walk into the room she and Will share.

"Hi princess."I say, kneeling down beside her and her brother.

"You pway with us daddy?" Sophie asks. Even if I wanted to, I could never say no to her.  
"Of course I will Soph, what are you playing?" I ask.

"I wanna pway with my dolls but Will wants to pway something else."She says.

"What do you wanna play William?" I ask, looking at him. I can't get over how fast he's growing.

"I wanna go pway outside." He says.

"Okay, well how about this. Sophie, you choose a few dolls and I'll get a blanket and you can play with them outside whilst William does what he wants to do."I say.

"Ohhh Good idea daddy!" Sophie exclaims. She is so smart, I'm so proud of her.

"Ask Papa to come to!" Will exclaims.

"I will!" Sophie happily says, getting up and running out to Magnus.

*MAGNUS' P.O.V.*

"Papa! Papa you pway with me and Will and daddy, outside?" Sophie hurriedly asks, as she rushes up to me.

"I'd love to Sophie." I say, lifting her up and kissing her forehead.

*10 minutes later*

"Are you okay now?" I ask Alec, as we watch Will and Sophie running around the garden, playing together. It would be nice to have another one to call ours, but it doesn't seem like it will happen. I'm just so grateful for Sophie and Will.

"Yeah... I just wanna forget about it for now and focus on these two. I'm not saying that I don't want to keep meeting with couples and such, I do, but these two are my main priority." He says, gesturing to Will and Sophie. I completely understand and agree.

"Agreed, I love you." I tell him. He smiles broadly and kisses me, quickly.

"And I love you."He sincerely replies.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*

*Two days later*

"Are you going to find out what you're having?" Izzy asks me, as we walk toward to the hospital for my first ultrasound. I can't wait to see my baby and hear their heartbeat. Isabelle is coming with me because I don't want to go alone.

"Probably, but I'm convinced already that it's a girl."I say.

"I want you to have a boy; I want a boy _so_ badly. I love my two girls with all my heart, but I would love to have a little boy." Izzy says. I'm sure she is sick of pink and dolls and other girly stuff.

"If and when Sam and Zavier have a child, I hope it's not a boy, for their sake. They'll never have the little guy." I say, smiling knowingly at Izzy.

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself there; they're only 18, not even in College yet." Izzy replies. That's true, but I tend to think ahead.

Before I can reply, I hear someone call my name.

I turn around and almost faint when I see Eric, his eyes locked on my bump.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought. Feedback is always greatly appreciated.**

 **To those who read Raising Jace: Sorry, but I won't be updating tonight. As I said I'm not well and I couldn't manage to do out another chapter. I'll try to get it up tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback. Sorry for the wait, I just wasn't in the mood to write yesterday.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 26**

 ***ALLI'S P.O.V.***

"Alli... you're pregnant?" Eric asks in a weak voice, sounding hurt and close to tears.

I can't make up an excuse now he's seen my bump.

"Yeah..." I quietly say, looking down and preparing for the worst.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?!" He questions.

"Well because you deserve a better life and you have better things to spend your savings on than me and a baby. I'll be okay on my own, I'm use to it." I quietly say, slightly shrugging my shoulders.

"Alli, I was saving that money for you... for years to come whenever you might need it. I want to be a dad, I want this baby." He says with sincerity in his tone. He does? Really? I never would've thought he would want a baby right now...

"You're not messing with me?" I ask. He looks shocked and a little bit hurt.

"Of course not Alli! I wouldn't do that to you. I want to be with you and raise this baby with you, please... I'm different than those other two guys, you know that. If you let me, I'll make you your favourite meal every day, I'll stay awake with you when you can't sleep because the baby's kicking or whatever. I'll get you whatever you're craving at anytime no matter what. I will love you and our baby more than anyone has ever loved two people before. Please, Alli. Let me be a dad and your boyfriend." He says. All of that does sound amazing, both my previous pregnancies were quiet stressful and I didn't feel very loved, very often. And I do love Eric and I know he'll be a great dad... and he wants to be a father... so why am I thinking of not letting him?

"Okay..." Is all I manage to quietly say.

Eric smiles broadly before embracing me and saying

"I swear I will prove to you just how good a dad I will be! And boyfriend. I love you Alli, and our baby."He says, placing his hand on my bump. I smile at his gentle touch, which I can embrace and enjoy and ask for more of, unlike I could when I was pregnant with Will and Sophie, and Alec and Magnus would put their hands on my bump.

"I love you too."I tell him. "I was just going for my first scan..." I then add.

"I'll come with you! I'd love to see our baby!" He exclaims enthusiastically, already showing he'll be a great dad.

"I guess I'll get home to my girls then." Izzy says, smiling happily at us.

"Oh of course, thanks for coming in the first place." I tell her.

"Not a problem. Treat her right, mundane." Isabelle says, pointing a long finger at Eric.

"Of course I will." He says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good, because if you don't... well let's just say Alec is great with a bow and arrow, my strength is the whip and Jace, he loves his seraph blades. And Magnus has his magic, so if you hurt her... there won't be nice consequences." She firmly says.

"Isabelle, if I ever harmed Alli, I would want you to hurt me back." Eric firmly says.

"Good, because I wouldn't hesitate. Be careful Alli." She warns, before turning on her heal and walking back down the street.

"She's scary." Eric quietly says, linking his hand with mine.

"But has a heart of gold."I comment. Izzy is a great, loyal friend and an amazing mother to Lily and Ava, and of course a perfect wife to Simon.

*In the hospital*

"Everything seems as good as can be."The ultrasound technician tells Eric and I, as she moves the wand around my swollen stomach. She hasn't turned the screen around, so Eric and I can't see anything. But I'm glad my baby's healthy. "You're five months, correct?" The tech asks.

"Mhm." I answer.

"Okay perfect, you look a little bigger and I was worried that you were maybe six months, if you were your baby would be too small. But they're not, so as I said, everything is perfect." She says. Then she turns the screen around so Eric and I can see. My heart swells with love the minute I see my baby. She's absolutely perfect.

"She's perfect." I quietly say.

"Would you like to know the sex?"The tech asks. I know I do, but does Eric? I look at him, and he quietly says  
"If you do."

"Yes, we want to know." I tell the tech. She moves the wand further down my stomach and tells us

"It's a girl." I knew it!

"I knew it! I just knew it!" I say, delighted to be having a little girl.

I'm back with Eric and we have a perfect little girl on the way, for the first time in my life, things are looking good for me.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

"She's so quiet, I can't believe it." Jocelyn quietly says, smiling as she looks at Esther in her bassinet next to the table, where Jocelyn and I are seated, each of us with a mug of coffee. I invited her over for a while since we haven't spoken like we use to, in a long time.

"Well, considering she's Jem's daughter, it's not that much of surprise." I quietly say, sipping my coffee.

"True, I suppose I'm use to Abbey constantly making some sort of noise, only time she's quiet is right before bed." Jocelyn says, smiling lightly.

"That's one place she doesn't take after Luke." I comment.

"How are you feeling?" Jocelyn suddenly asks me.

"Uh... sore and exhausted." I say.

"No, I meant mentally. Magnus told me you're worried, you're afraid you'll ruin Esther's life."She quietly says.

I don't say anything for a while, wondering if this is something I want to discuss with Jocelyn.

"I just... it's because she looks like my Jamie and she shares a birthday with Henry and because of that I'm worried I'm going to spend her whole live, grieving, every time she has a birthday and every time I see her." I admit, my tone taught as I try to hold back my tears.

"When I had Clary I could see bits of Jonathan in her and that killed me, for months. I sank into severe postpartum depression; I was scared to even feed her, in case I did that wrong. All I could do was look at my beautiful little girl, and feel nothing but grief and guilt and pain.

Eventually Luke got me to go and talk to Magnus and I kept doing that for months, and after every session, I felt a little bit better. By the time it was over, I was out of my postpartum depression and nothing and no one could get Clary from my arms." Jocelyn calmly says.

"Are... Are you saying, you think I should see a consular?" I quietly ask. Jocelyn nods and says

"I think it would do you the world of good." I do want to get out of this... state... so I can be a proper mom to Esther... but I'll need to think about it.

"I'll think about it, talk about it with Jem." I say.

"Good, and if you ever need a babysitter, you've got me." She offers. I smile softly and say

"Thank you."

Jocelyn's right, I do need to talk about everything, I need professional help so I can give my daughter the life she deserves.

*EMMA'S P.O.V.*

*The next day*

"I should go."Jules quietly says, as we lie in my bed after one of our 'hook ups'. Uncle Jem and Aunt Tessa are out for a few hours so I figured it would be a perfect time to invite Jules over.

"We've probably got hours yet." I quietly say. Ironically, that's the moment the door opens. Jules attempts to quickly drop off the bed and roll under it, but it's too late.

Standing in the doorway, looking horrified and deeply disappointed, is Uncle Jem.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **I'm not sure when this or Raising Jace will be updated again. It's becoming a chore to write so I think I'll take a little break for a while.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I needed to take a break from writing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Sam, Zavier, Alli and the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 27**

 ***EMMA'S P.O.V.*  
** Oh shit... this is the worst thing that could possibly happen right now.

"Get dressed and meet me in the living room, both of you."Uncle Jem firmly says.

"I'm as good as dead." Jules says. Yeah, he pretty much is. And our 'affair' is certainly over.

"Yeah you are, and this is never going to be able to happen again." I tell him, wondering what punishment I'll get.

Jules says nothing, just pulls on his shirt and jeans and smoothes his brown curls down.

*5 minutes later*

"Uncle Jem before you say anything I just want to apologise and I don't expect you to accept it, and I never wanted you to find out and I didn't do it to rebel or anything like that. I just... I was stupid and I'm sorry." I quietly say, avoiding looking at Uncle Jem by looking at Esther sitting in Uncle Jem's lap, chewing on anything she can get her hands on.

"When did it start?" Uncle Jem quietly asks.

"The night of the wedding." I quietly say, looking down.

"Have you been using protection?"Uncle Jem then asks.  
"Most of them time." Jules says.

"What does that mean?" Uncle Jem asks, quirking an eyebrow and gently pulling Esther back toward his stomach, as she reaches for something, almost falling.

"There... there was once or twice we didn't use a condom..."I admit, feeling ashamed. I'm fairly certain I'm not pregnant, though.

"Julian Blackthorn this is the second time you've potentially knocked up my niece. I was soft on Emma the first time because I know how easy it is to make a stupid mistake, once. But this time... this is not a mistake; it's an idiotic thing -you two thought you could get away with.

Jules, I will be telling Helen and Mark what's been transpiring between you and Emma, and they'll likely make you go back to L.A. I don't mind you spending time with Emma, but let me tell you, when you do, no opportunity for you to have sex, will arise. Any room you go into, the door has to stay open, and someone will always be in the house with you.

Emma Cordelia, if she can, Tessa will take you to the silent city so you can be tested for pregnancy, and secondly to get you on birth control. If she can't, I will.

And you may be eighteen but that doesn't mean you will go without punishment, not once you live with me. But we'll discuss that later." Uncle Jem says. By the angel, taking a pregnancy test in front of the silent brothers and being put on birth control by them is punishment enough.

"I guess I should... go then." Jules awkwardly says.

"Yes, you should."Uncle Jem says.

After Jules leaves, Uncle Jem is quiet for a while, before saying

"Emma, I will always love you no matter what, but I can't tell you what you've been doing is okay, because it's not. That being said, if you are pregnant, I will be here for you, no matter what option you choose." I'm just so glad he still loves me.

Not knowing what to say, when he places Esther on a blanket on the floor with her toys, I hug him tightly.

"I love you."I say, holding back tears. Uncle Jem kisses the top of my head and says

"I love you too Emma, so, so much."

*Half an hour later*  
"I'm glad you're not pregnant, Emma. You're too young." Tessa says, as we walk home from the silent city. She seems to be doing better these days, I think she's been talking a lot to Magnus and she's talking about going to counselling. I'm glad she seems to be recovering.

"I never want kids." I tell her.

"Really? You're so great with Esther it makes me think you're the motherly type."She says. No way.

"Absolutely not. I love Esther, but I also love handing her back." I say. That gets a laugh from Tessa.

"Just promise you'll be more careful from now on."Tessa says.

"I promise." I swear, with full intentions of keeping my promise.

*ALLI'S .*

"Did Donna tell you what's going on with your trial with social services?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah, she talked to the head and he says it would work better if I did it a few months after the baby is born." I say. I'm a little disappointed I have to wait so long, but at the same time I'm extremely excited to meet my little girl in four months.

"That's better than not doing it at all."Magnus says.

"That's exactly what I said."I say, rubbing my bump.

"Do you know you're due date?" Magnus asks.

"October 30th."I say.

"I think you'll go early." Magnus says, lifting Sophie up when she comes running up to him.

"Not too early."I say.

"Papa and daddy gotsts something for your baby." Sophie quietly says. I quirk my eyebrows at Magnus, who sighs and says

"It was meant to be a surprise for when she was born, but I guess I'll have to give it you now. I'll be right back." I wonder what he got.

A few minutes later he returns with an elaborately decorated bag.

When he hands it to me, I place it on the table and open it to find a few pink baby grows and a little white comforter.

"Were these Sophie's?" I quietly ask, looking from the baby grow, to Magnus.

"Yes, I was clearing her closet out the other day and I found those at the back, I didn't want to throw them out and then I remembered you're pregnant with a little girl, so I thought 'Give them to Alli, a gift for her and the little one.'" He says. This means so much to me!

"Oh Magnus thank you so much! This means everything to me." I say.

"You're more than welcome." He says. I smile at Sophie as I unfold one of the baby grows and hold it against me.

"You use to fit in this, isn't that crazy? You were so tiny!" I tell her. She giggles and says

"I can't wait to meet the baby!" I'm sure she'll be very good with my daughter... my second daughter, that is.

*That night*

"Do you have any particular names you like for her?" Eric asks me, as I sit down on the bed, exhausted.

"Madalynn and Rose have always been my favourite." I tell him, rubbing my eyes.

"Well... how about Madalynn Rose?" He asks. I never thought of that before... it's perfect.

"By the angel it's perfect! Madalynn Rose Churchill. Eric I love it."I happily say.

"And I love you and Maddey."He says, leaning down and kissing me.

"We love you too." I say.

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*

"I really don't think you should do this fight today John, let's just not go... I don't care if they want me out of the pack; I just care about having you and the twins." I say. I'm almost seven months pregnant but my doctor is predicting that I'll go around 38 weeks, which is a week into the eight month. But twins are normally born early, so I'm not worried.

"Maia, I'll be fine. I promise, I've trained tirelessly for this, I'm ready. Besides I can't let them keep being so rude to you, no I have to do this, for you three."He says, resting his hand on my swollen stomach.

"Piper and Christopher think you should stay home too..." I trail off, in a last attempt to get him to back out.

"Maia, I'm going to be fine, I swear. I'm going to come home to you and the twins, I always will."He swears. I hope he's right.

*Ten minutes later*

"He's going to be alright." Luke assures me, as we stand off from where the fight is taking place. I can barely watch.

"I really hope so." I say, cradling my bump.

A few minutes later, just as I think John is about to win this, Pete, who he is fighting, lets his claws out and slashes them across Jonathan's chest, causing scarlet to immediately seep from his chest.

I scream in horror as Jonathan collapses on the ground, bleeding and white as a ghost.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I got the scene between Sophie and Alli (when she tells her Magnus and Alec got stuff for Maddey and it turns out to be her old baby clothes) from Teen mom.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the feedback.**

 **To:** **AgMortalInstruments** **, I've done two sequels to City Of Parenthood (As I'm sure you know. City of Angels and City of Bliss), but this is pretty much the sequel to City Of Bliss. I will be a doing a next generation series after this series ends and that will involve Clary and Jace, and their kids as teenagers.**

 **Just to let you know, the way everything is working out, I won't be doing a spin off series about Alli, but there will be plenty more of her in this series.**

 **DISCALIMER: I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 28**

 ***MAIA'S P.O.V.***

 ***20 minutes later***

After John collapsed, Luke carried him inside the police station, and luckily Simon was here, instead of Clary- who's really sick at the moment- and he was able to give John a number or Iratzes and pretty soon he healed. He wanted to go finish the fight, but there was no way I was letting him.

"So what now? Is Maia going to fight me after she gives birth?" Pete asks. I'm not fighting anyone.

"No Pete, nobody's fighting anyone. I'm putting my foot down on this as pack leader; my son almost got killed today, by one of my own pack members! This was supposed to be a fair, no weapons fight, Pete, and your claws count as weapons. Especially when John had nothing to defend himself with.

This is getting out of hand. You all don't like Maia? Well tough, because I love her and I say who stays or leaves, and Maia- if she wishes- is staying. No she won't be able to do much now she's pregnant, but that doesn't mean she'll do nothing.

Maia is to be treated with the respect you would treat any second in command, with. Anyone who violates that, severely, will be out, right away. Understood?"Luke firmly says.

Everyone grumbles some kind of agreement, knowing how stupid it would be to go against Luke.

"Good. Now I'm sure John and Maia want to go home, and I am going to visit my sick daughter. Don't you dare cause any more hassle and disturbance than you already have." Luke says. He's right, I'm desperate to get home and get my shoes off, my feet have been killing me all day.

*At the house*

"What did Jace say Clary has?" John asks, struggling to remember what's making his sister so sick.

"Stomach flu." I tell him.

"Ugh, one of the worst possible illnesses there is. I'll go see her tomorrow, you shouldn't though."He says, resting his hand on my stomach. Being pregnant is bad enough; I can't imagine how awful it would be to have the stomach flu on top of that.

"Yeah, I'd rather not get the stomach flu. I can't believe this time next month, I could be giving birth."I quietly say, looking at my big belly. I can't wait to meet Piper and Christopher; I love them so much already. I can't imagine how amazing it will be to hold them.

"Me neither, do you think you'll have to have a C-section?" He asks. I hope not, I always feared surgery for some reason.

"I hope not. How are you feeling?" I ask, gently resting my left hand on his chest, where he was scrapped.

"Better, still a little... tender... I suppose, where I was injured. But it's bearable."He says, putting his arm around me.

"Good."I say, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Love you." He quietly says, kissing the top of my head.

"Love you too."I reply, cuddling closer to him and relaxing for the first time in quite a while.

*JEM'S P.O.V.*

"This is your Uncle Will, Esther. He loves your mommy and me, and even you, so, so much. He was my best friend in the whole wide world, and I wish he was here today to give you a cuddle and a kiss when you're tired." I quietly tell my little girl, showing her a picture of Will, which Tessa had.

Esther looks up at me and stares at me for a while, before widening her mouth into a grin. She's been smiling since she was a few weeks old. Now at two months, she always seems to smile. And I love it.

"You are so bloody cute!"I exclaim, lifting her up and kissing her cheek, causing her to let out a squeal of delight and grab a fistful of my hair. "Uh-oh." I quietly say, reaching up to untangle her hand from my hair, but before I even touch her, she yanks on it and squeals again.

"Are you torturing your poor daddy?" Tessa happily coos to Esther, as she walks in.

"Daddy doesn't mind all that much, because he loves his Esther so, so much." I say, kissing my daughter's little nose. I can't believe how much I love her, it's an amazing feeling.

"I love you both so much." Tessa says, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you two too."I reply, after she pulls back. "How do you feel today?"I then ask.

"Better, but I made an appointment to see a consular Catrina knows, tomorrow. It helped me when I had postpartum depression with Jamie, hopefully it will help these baby-blues, or whatever I have." She says. Hopefully is right. I just want Tessa in the best of health again.

"Want me to come with you?" I ask.

"Just for the first session, if you don't mind..."She trails off.

"I'd do anything for you."I assure her, squeezing her soft, pale hand.

I'm really hoping that after a while of this counselling, Tessa will recover and we can raise Esther in peace.  
*ALLI'S P.O.V.*

I hold back a sigh as I impatiently wait in the line at the coffee shop, to get a hot beverage. Not coffee or tea though, Eric and I agreed I should stay away from caffeine until Maddey's born.

"Are you carrying for Magnus and Alec again?" Kaelie, the fairy waitress, suddenly asks, walking up to me.

"No, this baby is my boyfriend's, Eric Churchill."I say, placing my hand under my stomach.

"Oh okay, well tell Magnus to call Catrina as soon as he can." Kaelie says. I wasn't aware that she knew Catrina.

"Okay..." I trail off, not knowing what else to say.  
*10 minutes later*

I finally got my hotchoclate- which I've been badly craving- and now I'm heading back home. If only Maddey weren't so heavy, all the weight and pressure is going to my back, I need to go see a physiotherapist.

I almost scream in outrage and annoyance when I drop my phone for what feels like the millionth time today. It's not easy to bend down, with my baby bump.

When I stand up, I bump into someone.

"Oh sorry!"I apologise, looking upward. I expect to see a total stranger, but unfourtenetley I don't', instead I see the face I never wanted to see again, Jason Pennhallow.

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought. All feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Readers of Raising Jace: I promise I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback. As I said in Raising Jace, I'll update this one night and R.J. the next. I'm also going to take another little break from writing, after this chapter.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Sam, Zavier, Alli and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 29**

 ***ALLI'S P.O.V.***

What do I say? What do I do? I haven't seen Jason in four years, since I was sixteen.

"Oh... hi..."I awkwardly say.

"Hello... um... you're pregnant?" Jason asks, just as awkwardly, whilst gesturing to my large stomach. I nod and rub my bump.  
"Six months with a girl." I inform him.

"Oh, cool... I settled down with a girl called Leah Townsend, she give birth to a little girl a few weeks ago. We called her Caroline." Jason says. Wow...that's a lot to take in. It's good to hear he's changed though. (or so it seems).

"Congratulations..." I trail off, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks... how's Will?"He asks. I'm very surprised he's remembered him.

"Oh he's great, you don't want to be part of the adoption, do you?"I ask, thinking he may have had a change of heart about Will.

"No... No I'm happy with my life exactly the way it is, and I see you're happy with yours." He answers. He's right; I'm delighted with how everything is going right now.

"Yeah... well I better go home." I say.

"Yeah, me too. Good luck with the baby." He says. I'm really surprised at how much he's changed. I like the new him though, maybe we could be friends.

"Thanks... good luck with your little one."I say. He simply nods and turns in the other direction.

It was so weird seeing him like that, but it was great too. I hope he keeps this new kindness up, for his wife and daughter's sake.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
I had my first counselling session early this morning, and I felt like it went well. When I got everything out in the open, it felt like a huge weight had lifted off my chest. The therapist wasn't confident that the counselling was enough to push the baby blues away and prevent them for developing into full blow Post Partum though, so after getting a second opinion from a silent brother, she gave me medication to take for a few months. I don't know what the side effects will be, so for now I'll take it when Esther goes to sleep, and Jem will get up with her at night, just for the first while.

"Do you think you'd like another one someday?" Jem asks, sitting beside me and smiling at Esther in her little chair. I certainly do want another baby with Jem. I think one more would be perfect.

"Definitely, but only one more."I say.

"I agree, only one more. Babies are quiet the handful." Jem says, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Yes they are, but they make up for in cuteness, well Esther does anyway." I state. I can never stay mad at Esther, ever, because she's so damn cute.

"How many years would you like between Esther and another baby?"I ask, resting my head on Jem's collarbone.

"Maybe three." Jem says. Only having a one year gap between Lucie and Jamie, was quiet difficult, so I think a 3-4 year age gap between Esther and our next baby, is perfect.

"That sounds perfect." I say.

"I'm so glad you're getting better." Jem quietly says, kissing the top of my head. So do I, all I want is to go back to the way I was before Esther was born, so I can be a proper mother to her.

"Me too."I quietly say. "Where's Emma?"I add, looking around for the familiar blond girl.

"She's asleep, doesn't feel well." Jem says, rubbing his eyes.

"Well then maybe when we put Esther down for her nap we could have a nap too. I'm wrecked and I can see you are too. We have no other plans, no visitors, it's a horrible day. What else would we do?"I softly say, longing to crawl into my warm bed and cuddle up next to Jem, falling asleep to the sound of the wind and the rain mixed with Jem's steady heart beat and easy even breaths. Sounds like paradise right now.

"That does sound lovely..." He trails off.

"So let's do it." I insist.

About an hour later, Esther has fallen fast asleep in her bassinet, beside our bed.

"This is my favourite bit about being a parent." Jem softly says, smiling as he watches Esther sleeping peacefully.

"Mine too." I agree, cuddling into him.

"I'm not use to being able to relax like this, I love Esther but ever since she was born everything has been a little chaotic." Jem states. He's right, we barely get time to sit down once a day and have a cup of coffee. It makes me want to take Jocelyn up on her babysitting offer, but I don't think I'm ready to leave Esther yet, nor is Jem.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I say, pulling the duvet tighter around me.

"It really is." Jem agrees, as Church jumps up on the bed and lands on Jem's chest.

"Don't let him near Esther."I say in a worried tone.

"Of course I won't."Jem says, scratching the old cat's ear.

"I love you." I say to Jem, whilst rubbing Church's back. I wish someone would rub my back, it's so sore.

"I love you too."Jem quietly replies, kissing the top of my head.

Soon after, Church curls up by Jem's arm and falls asleep. And just minutes after that, with my head on the pillow and my arms around Jem, I too fall into a much needed sleep.

*SAMANTHA'S P.O.V.*

"Zavier I need to sit down." I say, exhausted from walking around one of the shops in New York, whilst wearing a small messenger bag, across my chest, with hardly anything in it. I get so sore and tired easily because of my scoliosis, especially when carrying heavy things. It really sucks, I've gone back to physio therapy and that's done nothing, I wore a brace for a `while when I was seventeen and it didn't do much either. I only have one option left, spinal fusion surgery. It's not a bad thing of course, it's a brilliant option and so safe and successful, but I do have a bad fear of surgery, which I can't exactly explain.

"This is getting bad Sam, are you in pain a lot?" Zavier asks. I nod, biting my lip and rubbing my back.

"I love you and everything, but you want be able to be a healer and be on your feet in a ward all day if this keeps up." He says. Oh no... He's right... I would tire far too easily and wouldn't be able to cope with all the standing. But there's no way I'm letting this curve ruin what I've wanted since I was 10. I have one last option and I'm going to use it, regardless of my fear.

"Zavier, I want to have my fusion surgery." I state.

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Sorry if it seemed rushed, really wanted to get it written as I'm quiet tired.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback, just to let you know, I don't think I'll be updating as frequently, especially when I go back to school. I'll try to update every other night, but I can't guarantee I will.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 30**

 ***SAM'S P.O.V.***

"Really? Haven't you always been afraid of having surgery?" Zavier asks. He's right, I have always been afraid of having surgery, but I'm going to have to push that fear aside so I can be a healer, just like I've always wanted, and like I promised Ava when I held her before officially handing her over to Simon and Isabelle.

"Yeah but my scoliosis is really getting in the way of everything, I'm not letting it prevent me from being a healer, I'm not going to use it as an excuse to break my promise to Ava. And, I've been thinking, if I can give birth with just a pain killing rune, that wore off while I was in the worst pain, I can go through surgery and the pain that comes afterward." I calmly tell him.

"This is great! So, how do you go about applying for it?" He asks.

"I'm not too sure, I think we just have to go talk to the specialist I've been seeing, and then she'll likely put me on a waiting list." I say, slightly shrugging. I hope I can get my surgery soon; it will be really beneficial and well worth it.

"We better make an appointment then." He says, standing up and holding his hand out for me. I take it and he pulls me up.

*20 minutes later*

I made an appointment to see my scoliosis specialist a week from now. I'm glad I'm taking this step.

"Wanna call Izzy and Simon and see if it would be okay to see Ava?" Zavier asks. I would love to! We only got home from Idris this morning, so we haven't yet got the chance to visit.

"Yeah I'd love to." I say.

*1 hour later*

"Do you have any breaks from school coming up?" Simon asks Zavier and I as Ava clambers onto his lap and cuddles into him.

"Yeah we've got two weeks off at Easter but I think that's it till summer." I say, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I've been working really hard to pass all my classes and it's tiring me out. I' really looking forward to the break we have in a while, it will be nice not having to get up early.

"You okay Sam?" Izzy asks, walking in and handing me a glass of water.

"Yeah, my back has just been bothering me." I sigh. I hope I don't have to wait too long for my fusion surgery.

"Have you considered surgery for it?" Isabelle asks.

"Yeah I booked an appointment to talk to my specialist about it in a week. When I tell her I want to have the surgery she'll likely put me on a waiting list." I inform them.

"Well that's good; at least it's a start." Simon says. He's completely right.

"Exactly. Has Ava ever shown any signs of having scoliosis?" I ask, worried I might've passed it on to her.

"No, but now that you mention it I think we should have her tested for it, regardless, and Lily." Izzy says. It's always better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah we should, Lucy never really showed many signs except the pain, but they were told that was growing pains." Simon says, referring to Clary and Jace's second child. She's four now, and she's such a cutie.

A while later we go back to Zavier's house and tell his mom and dad about my choice to have surgery. They're really happy I'm doing this so I can have my ideal job. They said they'll support me 100% and help me in every way they can, to push aside my fear of surgery, and to help me cope with recovery, when the time comes.

I may have grown up with horrible parents, but now I live with Zavier, I feel so much happier and safe and most importantly, I finally feel loved.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"How are you feeling?" Jace asks, handing me some flat 7 Up, which helps a queasy stomach. I've had the stomach flu for about a week now, but I'm starting to feel a bit better.

"Better." I say, taking a sip of the 7 Up.

"That's good; my mom wants to see the kids, is it okay if she comes around later?" Jace asks. I have nothing against Maryse, I don't hate her because she's still married to Robert (However not with him) or anything like that. She's more than welcome to see my kids at anytime, she's an amazing grandma.

"Yeah of course." I say, pushing my hair back.

"Mama!" Max suddenly squeals, running in and climbing up beside me.

"Hi baby, what's wrong?" I ask, running my hand through his hair. Max had this stomach flu a few weeks ago, it was him I caught it from, and so for the next month or so he's immune to it.

"I hurted my hand!" He exclaims, practically shoving his tiny hand in my face.

"What happened?" I ask, kissing the palm of his hand, which immediately calms him down.

"I hitted it! On table!" He says. Poor little guy.

"Aw poor baby, but guess what." I say as happily as I can, whilst feeling like this.

"What? You gonna have a baby like Aunty Maia and Aunty Alli?" He asks. Jace and I really aren't ready for another child; we couldn't afford the expensive of having a baby _and_ paying for surrogacy.

"No baby, nana's coming to see you later." I tell him. His little face lights up at that. He really loves Maryse and being with her, anytime he knows Jace and I are going somewhere, he always asks for Maryse to look after him, Charlie, Lucy and Jack.

"Yay!" He exclaims.

I'm so glad my kids can still have a good bond with Maryse, that Robert isn't preventing them from having another grandmother, that he isn't taking something important from them, like he did me.

I'll always make sure my kids have everything they need and want in life, no matter what.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

Just as I'm about to feed Esther, there's a sudden knock on the door.

When I open it, I see John Graymark, alone.

"Hi Tessa, can I please talk to you for a minute?" He politely asks. Well with such lovely manners, there's no way I could refuse.

"Absolutely, come in." I say, holding the door open.

"I was just wondering if you still own Herondale Manor." He says, as we sit down on the couch. I haven't owned that since we found out Jace is a Herondale. Now he owns it.

"No, Jace does, however, why?" I question, placing the bottle to Esther's lips

"Well... it's getting close to the twins' birth, so I want to take Maia away for a while, so we can have some time to ourselves. I would take her to Fairchild manor but..." He trails off. Valentine burnt it to the ground.

"You should ask Jace." I say.

"Yeah, I will. Sorry to waste your time." He says.

"Not a problem." I reply.

*JOHN'S P.O.V.*

Thankfully Jace agreed to loan me the keys to Herondale manor for two weeks. I'm so grateful and I can't wait to tell Maia, which I'm going to do now.

"May, I have a surprise for you." I happily tell her, as she walks into the living room.

"What is it?" She curiously asks. Grinning, I hold up the keys to Herondale manor and tell her

"You and I are going on a break to Herondale Manor, just us."

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the feedback.**

 **DISLCAIMER: I only own Alli, Jason, Leah, Sam, Zavier and the kids. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 ***MAIA'S P.O.V.***

A trip away with John is exactly what I've wanted since the trouble with my pack began.

"Oh John I've wanted exactly this since my pack turned on me. Thank you so much." I say, hugging him tightly and resting my head on his chest.

"You're welcome." He quietly says.

"When are we going?" I ask, a tone of excitement in my voice.

"Well, since we're going for two weeks, I figured we'd need to take quite a bit with us and therefore need extra time to pack, so I told the housekeeper and groundskeeper we'll be there in a week." He informs me. A housekeeper? Wow, that is something I'm very glad the manor has. I don't mind clearing and cleaning the house whenever it's my turn (When we began renting the place, John and I agreed to take it in turns to clean the house) however now I'm pregnant, it's gotten increasingly difficult. So it will be nice not to have to worry about it for a whole two weeks.

"Oh John I can't wait, thank you so much. I love you." I say, burying my face further into his chest.

"You really deserve it May, I love you too." He says, kissing the top of my head.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*

"Did I tell you I ran into Jason the other day?" I ask Eric, as we start decorating Maddey's nursery. I'm close to being seven months pregnant and I can't believe that in 2 months Maddey will be here, and I'll get to be her mom.

"No! Did he hurt you?" Eric asks in a panicked tone. I forgot he doesn't know that Jason has changed.

"No, no Eric he's really changed. He's settled down and has a little girl now.

When he was with me, he was only eighteen and he was very unhappy, with our relationship and a lot of other things in his life.

Now he's with the right person and he's very happy." I calmly tell Eric. I do hope to form a friendship with Jason and Leah. I'm thinking of inviting them over for lunch or something someday, maybe. And if we do form a friendship, I'll have to prove to Magnus and Alec how drastically Jason has changed, in case Jason changes his mind and wants to be part of Will's life.

"Oh... well that's good." Eric says, pouring sky blue paint into the tray.

"Yeah it is, I'm hoping maybe Jason and I can be friends." I quietly say, slightly afraid that Eric will become jealous.

"That would be nice." He says.

"This is going to sound... well... I don't know, but... are you jealous?" I shyly ask, hoping Eric isn't offended by the question.

"No absolutely not. I know that I have no reason to be jealous, I know you love me and only me." Eric states. He's right; I have never loved someone so much in my life, I have eyes for Eric and Eric only.

"Good. I've never been this happy." I admit, placing my hand on my bump and looking around the room.  
"Really?" He asks, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah, I had a horrible upbringing, then I got pregnant with Will and placed him for adoption, which broke my heart, but was the best decision I've ever made.

Then I carried Sophie for Magnus and Alec and I thought I wasn't going to have any trouble handing her over, but I did, I had so much trouble handing her over and it always hurts so much to hear her and Will call me aunty Alli, instead of mommy.

And then when I finally thought I could be happy and make something of my life, after graduating and getting a trial with social services, I found out I'm pregnant and I didn't know you wanted to be a dad, so I thought I was on my own for the second time- seeing as I had Magnus and Alec the whole time I was pregnant with Sophie-." I quietly tell Eric.

"That's horrible, I'm so glad you're happy now, though." He says.

"Me too." I reply.

"Hey where'd you get those baby grows and that comforter? I thought we were going to go shopping together next week." Eric asks.

"Oh, Magnus gave them to me, they were Sophie's." I say, smiling softly.

"Aw really? That's so nice of him." Eric says.

"Yeah, both he and Alec have always been great to me. I'm so glad they're my friends." I say, lowering myself onto the floor, despite knowing it will be a struggle to get back on my feet.

"Me too, they're great people and two of the only people who have taken care of you and treated you like you deserve to be treated." Eric says, sinking onto the floor beside me.

"I love you." I say, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replies, then softly pressing his lips to mine.

This is indeed the happiest I've ever been. I finally found the right guy, I have plenty of loyal, loving friends and a surrogate family, my two kids are in the best possible hands, and I'm finally pregnant at what's turned out to be a good time.

Things are going well for me; I just hope they stay this way.

*SAM'S P.O.V.*

"Samantha Gladstone." The nurse standing in the doorway of the doctor's office calls.

Today is my appointment to see about getting my fusion surgery. I hope my doctor sees that without it, I will not be able to pursue my desired career, and in turn I really do need it.

"Hello Sam." Dr. Murphy says, as Zavier and I sit down across from her.

"Hello."I reply.

"What can I help you with today?" She asks.

"Well lately my back has been bothering me a lot, not just with pain but with the fatigue it causes. I get so tried from just walking around, and you see I'm hoping to become a healer myself, only thing is, my back would prevent that because of the fatigue it causes. I wouldn't be able to stay on my feet all day. So... I would like to have the fusion surgery." I explain.

"Well from previous x-rays I know you certainly are eligible for the surgery, however things may have improved since I last saw you, so I'm going to send you down for an x-ray, then you'll come back up here and we'll discuss everything then. Alright?" Dr. Murphy says.

"Okay." I say.

*10 minutes later*

"Okay Sam, from what I can see here your curve has continued to increase, despite you not growing anymore. It's only increased about three degrees, which we consider hardly anything, but regardless, I feel you would benefit largely for the surgery." Dr. Murphy says. I really hope that means I can have the surgery.

"So... I can have the surgery?"I ask.

"Yes, you can. I'll send you out a letter at a later stage, giving you a date for surgery. If the date does not suit, you need to inform me right away, alright?" She says. Oh this brilliant! I hope I get the surgery sooner rather than later, but just the fact that I'm going to have it, is amazing.

"Okay, thank you so much." I say, delighted that my curve will no longer be able to rule my life.

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*

*1 week later*

John and I are leaving for Idris tomorrow, but today Jocelyn and Luke have invited us and Clary and Jace upstate to Luke's farmhouse, for a 'family dinner' as Jocelyn said.

And that's where we are right now, Clary and John are training outside, with Jace and I watching on, and Jocelyn and Luke across the garden, having their own conversation.

"I think we should call it quits soon." Clary says to John, correcting the way he's holding his dagger.

"Soon but not right now."John replies, throwing the dagger to the floor. "Finish up with defence strategies." He says.

"Alright." Clary agrees.

A few minutes later, Clary swings for John, however he ducks and she almost hits me, so to avoid the blow, I step back. But when I do, I don't feel ground beneath my feet, I feel nothing but disorientation, followed by my back hitting the ground, and pain shooting up my spine.

When I open my eyes, I see John, Jace and Clary scurrying down the 4 steps that lead to the other part of the garden. The steps, I must've fallen down them. Oh god I hope the twins are okay.

"Maia! Are you okay? Can you move?" John asks in a panicked tone.

"I... I think so." I say, grabbing his hand and wincing as he helps me sit up.

Just as I'm about to say I don't think I need to go to the hospital, I feel a poping sensation in my lower abdomen which is followed by a gush of water that soaks right through my pants _and_ trousers. Oh please no, it's too early; I'm only eight months pregnant!

"What was that?" John asks, his voice trembling.

"My water broke..." I whisper through tears.

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, thank you so very much for all the reviews.**

 **I'm sorry for the wait, I was having issues with my laptop last night and much of today, but other than that, I just didn't want to write.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Alli, Jason, Leah, Sam, Zavier and the kids. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 32.**

 ***MAIA'S P.O.V.***

"Maia, I know this isn't at all how you wanted this to happen, but I think I should call Magnus, he has so much experience and he's really trustworthy." Clary gently says, as John helps me sit on the couch. I don't really have an option; the contractions are coming on hard and fast, I'll probably be pushing soon.

"Okay." I weakly say, gripping onto John's hand. I'm terrified; the babies are a month early. I know twins are generally early, but still a whole month? That can't be good.

"Are we doing the right thing?" I quietly ask John. Are we really fit to be parents? Is this the right thing to do for our children?

"Yes."He firmly says, kissing the top of my head. Just that one word from him, reassures me that is this right thing to do.

"I love you so much." I whisper, tears welling in my eyes, due to the pain _and_ the fear.

"I love you too."John says, rubbing my arm and slipping in behind me, so I can lean back against him, since he is much Sturdier than the couch, meaning he gives my back better support.

"Magnus is a bit busy at the minute, but he said he'll be here as soon as he can." Clary calmly says, a few minutes later, walking in with a cloth in her hand.

"Don't you and Jace have to get back to the kids?"I weakly ask.

"My mom is looking after them. I was gonna go back, but she insisted I stay here because she thinks I can calm John down when he starts getting nervous about being a dad, but I probably won't be able to."Jace calmly says, as Clary places the cloth- which turns out to be cold and damp- on my forehead.

"Why not? You're a great dad." John says. That's very true.

"Well thank you, but I'm still frightened about the fact I'm a dad, and my oldest was born almost seven years ago."Jace says. _Seven years ago?_ I can't believe it's been so long, it certainly doesn't feel like it.

*2 hours later*

"Clary where the hell is Magnus?" John asks, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I don't know, he told me an hour ago, that Will is really sick and very clingy and he's having trouble getting away." Clary calmly says. Oh I really hope he's here soon.

"Maia, sweetheart, how far apart are the pains now?"Jocelyn calmly asks, gently smoothing my hair back.

"About 10 minutes." I weakly say, scrunching my face up in pain.

"Magnus needs to get here very; very soon, I'd say you'll be pushing within the next half an hour." Jocelyn says. Oh god... I'm scared, of the pain _and_ of being a mother.

"Clary can you call Magnus?" John asks.

"No I'm sorry, my battery just died." She quietly says, looking down at her phone.

"Use mine."John says, handing his phone to her.

A few minutes later, she hands the phone back to John and sadly says

"He's not picking up, neither is Alec."

*Half an hour later*

"Ahhh! Ow!"I scream in pain, in between pants. The pains are the strongest they've ever been, right now, and I can't bear it.

Suddenly I feel an unexpected, huge urge to push.

"Ah! Oh god I have to push!"I say in a panicked tone. I don't know what's going to happen, since Magnus isn't here and no one else here is qualified like he is.

Jocelyn calmly kneels on the floor beside the couch, and gently grasps my left hand.

"Maia, do you trust me?" She softly asks. Of course I do, she's the main mother figure in my life.

"Yeah." I gasp out.

"Good, now I think it's obvious Magnus isn't going to be here within the next few minutes, so is it okay with you if I deliver the babies?" She asks. Oh... there's no other option, but I just wish this wasn't happening at all, I wish the twins weren't a month premature. I hope they're okay, more than anything.

Just then another pain hits me. Oh dear God, just get these kids out of me!  
"Just get these kids out of me!" I harshly exclaim, clutching my stomach.

"John, stay exactly like you are, it seems Maia is most comfortable that way.

Clary, get me towels, warm water and sterile scissors, now.

Jace, Luke, you two go wait elsewhere. Clary I need you to stay when you come back, to take the first baby out whilst Maia is giving birth to the other baby."Jocelyn firmly says.

As everyone does as told, Jocelyn grabs the couch throw and gently takes my trousers and pants off. I've never been so uncomfortable in my whole life.

"Maia, every time you feel a contraction, you have to push, alright?" Jocelyn gently says, as she puts the blanket over my legs.

"Okay." I weakly say, leaning back into John and trying to relax.

A few seconds later I feel a strong pain, and I follow Jocelyn's instructions and push as hard as I possibly can.

"That's it; I don't think you'll be pushing for very long, which is good."Jocelyn says. Damn right it is.

"I bet Piper's going to be born first." John quietly says. I couldn't care less about who is born first.

"I don't care!"I exclaim, arching my back up and sobbing in pain.

A minute or so later, I feel another pain and I push again.

"Well done Maia! I see the head, just a few more." Jocelyn says.

"This feels impossible!"I exclaim. I wish I was in hospital where I could be given a C-section.

"I know but you're doing very well, come on keep pushing." She says.

"One more!" Jocelyn exclaims a few minutes later. I push down hard and a few minutes later I am rewarded by the feeling of the baby leaving my body. If only that was it.

A few seconds later, a low wail pierces the air and John lets out a sob of delight.

"It's a girl Maia, it's Piper, she's here!" He happily exclaims. Looks like he was right about who was going to be born first. I hope I get to hold Piper for at least a minute, before I have to push again.

A few seconds later, Jocelyn places Piper on my chest, and I feel an immediate love for her. Except, instead of feeling all my worries wash away, they resurface, more intensely.

"Oh, hi Piper."I quietly whisper, tears rolling down my face as I look at my beautiful little girl. Though I may have horrible worries and fears, I love Piper more than I ever knew possible.

A few minutes later I feel another urge to push, so Clary takes Piper out and I start to push again.

After I've been pushing for about 10 minutes, Jocelyn calmly says

"One more push." One more and I'm done, I'll have both my precious babies.

I push down again as hard as I possibly can, and a few minutes later, I feel a huge weight lift off me and another wail pierces the air.

Christopher.

A few minutes later my son is placed on my chest, and I feel the exact same way I did when I held my little girl. An unbelievable love yet an unbelievable fear.

"Mommy loves you so much Chrissy."I quietly whisper to my son, kissing his softy, fuzzy blond hair.

"You're going to be a wonderful mom." John whispers.

I sincerely hope he's right, that now we have our two precious babies, we can finally be happy and have a peaceful life, as a family.

 **I hope you enjoyed, I tried my best. Please review, all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I don't think I really have a valid excuse for not updating.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 33.**

 ***MAIA'S P.O.V.***

"They're so perfect." John happily says, as he looks down at the twins in their hospital cribs. Shortly after I gave birth, Magus finally managed to arrive and said he thought it best I go to the hospital in case anything goes wrong and he isn't around to help. Luke drove John, the twins and I to the nearest hospital, after Magnus conjured up two car seats, for Piper and Chris.

The doctor said they'll likely keep me in for the night and then discharge me in the morning, after the twins and I have another once over.

"Yeah... they are." I quietly say. I'm still worried out of my mind about the twins and being their mom, but I'm sure in a few weeks I won't be _as_ worried.

"I'm their dad... I'm a dad... I love saying that." John softly says, his mouth turning upwards into a smile. He's so sweet, and already so great with the twins, we're lucky to have him.

"Have you been talking to anyone besides your parents and Clary?" I ask, wondering if everyone else has heard our good news.

"Yes, I was on the phone to Ali earlier on, she and Eric are going to come visit later. They're both delighted for us and can't wait to meet the twins." John says.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them." I say, leaning back into the pillows.

"Me too, I think Ali's due in a month or so, it's great she's finally getting what she deserves, isn't it?" John says. It certainly is wonderful that Ali is at long last, getting what she's desired for quite some time.

"It really is." I reply.

"Are you okay?" John asks, turning around and looking at me. Why is he asking?

"I'm fine... tired and sore but that's normal after childbirth, why?" I ask.

"You just look a little pale is all." He replies.

"I'm fine." I assure him. "Are the twins awake?" I then ask.

"Yeah, why?" John responds. I hold my arms out and say

"I want to hold them." John smiles and firstly gently gathers Christopher into his arms and passes him to me, before cautiously lifting Piper and placing her in my other arm.

"I love you two so much."I softly say, kissing both Christopher and Piper on the forehead.

"You're going to be a great mom." John quietly says. I sincerely hope so.

"I hope so." I say, not moving my gaze from the twins.

"You will be, I have absolutely no doubt." John replies, in a confident tone. I don't know how he's so confident I will make a good mother, I've got hardly any experience with babies. I've never taken care of kids on my own before, someone else has always been with me. I won't always have help with the twins, John will be going out on hunts and other things and everyone else has their own lives to continue on with, I doubt they'd want to be helping me when John can't.

Before I can say anything to John, a red haired nurse walks in, smiles softly at me and says

"I think your twins are due for their first feed. Are you going to breastfeed or bottle feed them?" She asks me. I think I want to try breastfeeding them, all the moms I know who have breastfed, say it's a wonderful bonding opportunity, and I want to have a really strong bond with my twins, make sure they always know how much I love them and that they can talk to me about absolutely anything.

"Breastfeed, I want to at least try." I say.

"Okay. Are you comfortable with your fiancé being here?" She asks, drawing the curtain around the rail, closing off my cubical, so that no one else can see in.

"Yes, one hundred percent." I say, smiling at John. I need him for support.

"Alright, well if you just want to slip your gown down to the bottom of your chest and take off your bra- if you're wearing one- I can show you how to get your little ones to latch on." The nurse says. This is going to embarrassing, but it's for the sake of my twins and what's best for them, so I reluctantly pull the string at the back of my gown, pull it down to the bottom of my chest and unclip my bra, slip it off and set it aside.

The nurse hands Chris to me and says

"Alright, bring your knees up a bit, so he can feel with his feet." I have no idea why this is necessary, but I do it anyway. "Are you comfortable?" The nurse then questions. I nod. "Okay, bring him to your breast, bob his head and make sure his bottom lip and tongue touch your nipple first." The nurse says. I don't think I'm going to like breastfeeding at all, but that won't stop me from doing it. I do as the nurse says, and straight away feel Chris latch on. It's a weird feeling, feels a bit like a tugging sensation... I don't really like it. But as I have said countless times, I'm doing what's best for my kids, regardless of anything.

"You're both naturals!" The nurse says, smiling warmly at me. I smile back, weakly and wonder will Piper be as good at latching on, as her brother. I hope so.

*2 hours later*

Turns out Piper was just as good at latching on as her brother. I'm really happy with the fact they latch on easily, I can't imagine how hard it must be for mothers with babies who don't latch on easily.

Ali and Eric are coming to see the twins, very soon, and I'm looking forward to seeing them. I hope Ali's daughter and Chris and Piper grow up to be good friends. I'm sure they will.

"You seem in a better mood." John observes. I feel like I'm in a better mood, which is great.

"Yeah, I feel like I am. I'm really happy with how the breastfeeding went, I'm delighted to finally have my babies, I'm so glad you're here and I'm looking forward to seeing Ali and Eric." I say.

"Good, I'm really glad to see you feeling better." John says.

"I'm glad to _be_ feeling better." I tell him. "It's just a pity we can't go away for those two weeks now." I then add.

"Why can't we?" He asks. Isn't it obvious?

"Uh because of the twins..." I say.

"How would they stop us? We can bring them with us. Their bassinet is easy to transport, as are there clothes and diapers and stuff and we don't nessacerialy need a changing station." He answers. Hum... I suppose he's right.

"Yeah... I guess so, and it will be a good bonding opportunity for us and the twins, I think." I say.

"Exactly. At least now we don't have to worry about you going to labour at any moment." John replies. That's a good point.

As I go to reply, I catch sight of Ali and Eric walking in the door.

"Hi!" Ali happily says, embracing John and I, when she and Eric have reached the 'cubical'.

"Hey, how are you?" John asks, as he pulls back from embracing Ali. She smiles widely and places her hand on her well rounded stomach.

"I'm great, feeling a little achy today, but I don't mind, knowing I'm going to have my baby at the end of it all is worth it." She says, lowering herself into a chair beside my bed.

"How far along are you now?"I ask.

"8 months." She replies.

"I can't imagine how excited you are. You must be excited too, Eric." I say. He smiles broadly and looks at Ali and says

"Oh I am, to meet my daughter and spend my life with this amazing woman." He leans down and kisses Ali, quickly, on the lips.

"You both seem really, really happy." John observes.

"We are, we really, really are. But enough about us, how are you guys?" Eric asks. Before John or I can answer, Ali has let out a shrill cry of pain and clutched at her bump.

"Ali! What's wrong?" Eric asks in a panicked tone, kneeling beside her.

"Oh I'd recognize that feeling anywhere in the world." She quietly says, straightening up a bit. "Eric, it's time, I'm in labour."

 **Really hope you enjoyed it. Again, I'm sorry for the very long wait, but I'm very, very busy. I will try to keep updating regularly.**

 **I just want to say I got the information about breastfeeding, from the internet.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, my laptop broke and this one doesn't have word on it so I'm doing this by editing an old document, if that makes sense. I will try to update more often now.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Ali, Jason, Leah, Zavier, Sam and the kids, all other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 34.**

 ***ALI'S P.O.V.***

When I began feeling the contractions, John called for a nurse and explained my situation to her. She took me to a labor-suite, in a wheelchair, which is were I am now. I was honestly expecting to be put on a ward until it's time to go to the delivery room, as I can't afford anything more, but Eric surprised me by telling me he saved and saved and saved since he found out I'm pregnant, and he was able to book me a private room. I am so grateful he did, at least now it's just he and I, and the odd midwife and nurse coming in an out every so often. I'm a very private person, so having a private labor-suite is ideal.

I can't believe in just a few short hours, my daughter will be here, and this time tomorrow, I'll probably be getting discharged, and she'll be coming home with me, when I hold her when she's born, the only people I have to give her to are her dad and the midwife, and those are both short term separations. I couldn't be more excited.

"I can't believe this is really happening, we're really going to be parents, at last I'm finally going to be a mum." I tell Eric. He smiles his bright smile and leans down and kisses me, resting his right hand on my bump.

"I can't either, but I can't wait to meet her. She's going to be absolutely perfect." Eric softly says,after pulling back from the kiss.

"That she is." I respond, looking at my bump,imaging what Maddey will look like. She's going to be beautiful no matter what, I know that for sure.

"Have you been in touch with anyone else?" Eric asks, sitting back in the chair beside my bed, so I have more room in the bed.

"Well I texted Magnus and Alec, they're definitely going to come by later, Maryse is going to look after Will and Sophie, and they have an appointment with Catrina, as regards the adoption." I explain. Magnus and Alec are still looking for a baby to adopt. They met with potential surrogates, but only two were comfortable with them and the first girl found out she was already pregnant and the second one backed out at the last minute because she got a full time job teaching in Alicante. So they had to move on to adoption, not that they minded. They again met with potential women and couples, and again only a few were comfortable with them. There was one girl who did say she wanted them to adopt her baby. She went into labor, alerted Magnus and Alec, yet when she saw the baby she instantly changed her mind. It broke Magnus an Alec's hearts but they understood and there was no bitterness involved, whatsoever. So hopefully Catrina has found a baby for them, and the birth parents don't back out.

"Were you the only one they met with when they were looking to adopt, the first time around?" Eric asks. I have yet to tell him the whole story of how I got pregnant with Will and how and why I decided to place him for adoption, which led to me meeting two of the most important people in my life. I don't know why I haven't told him yet, I'm not afraid to, like I was afraid to tell Jordan. It just seems to keep slipping my mind.

"No, they met with a lot of people, but I think I was the only one to keep my word about the adoption, not that those who didn't, did anything wrong." I say, quickly defending myself.

"Oh, well I really hope they get to adopt again very soon." Eric says. He and I both. There's nothing I want more for my two best friends.

Before I can reply, I'm it with a horrible stabbing sensation in my lower abdomen, causing me to double over, scrunch my face up and grip at my stomach.

Eric rubs my back soothingly and takes one of my hands in his. I'm so glad he's here, I don't know how I did it twice before without him.

*Half an hour later*

"Ali, I know you can't stick this pain anymore, I can see it in your face and in your eyes! There's nothing wrong with getting an epidural, believe me darling, I'm an expert, it doesn't harm you or your baby, it may prolong your pushing for approximately twenty minutes, but that's it!" Magnus exclaims, as I double over with yet another unbearable pain. He and Alec have been here for about an hour and they've been just as wonderful as Eric. I'm so glad I have them.

"Ahh! Okay I give up! I want something for the pain!" I practically yell.

"Good choice Ali my dear." Magnus says, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I'll get the midwife." Eric quietly says, rising from his position, by my side.

"No it's okay, you stay here with Ali, I'll go." Alec says. I see Eric smile appreciatively at him, as Alec leaves the room.

About ten minutes later, Alec returns with the brown haired, tall, kind faced midwife and the even taller and even darker doctor.

"Ali, Alec tells me you want an epidural, is that correct?' My midwife softly asks, sitting beside me and placing a hand on my back.

I nod and say "Yes! Please, I really need something to get rid of this pain, it's unbearable!" I exclaim, throwing my head back into the pillows pilled behind me and arching my back.

"Okay, well I just need to give you a quick pelvic exam to make sure you're four or more centimeters dilated, okay? I know it's uncomfortable and annoying, but I can't give you the epidural unless I know you're at four or more, okay?' The midwife asks. I groan internally, but nod and place my feet in the stirrups at the bottom of the bed.

I hold Eric's hand tightly and squeeze my eyes shut, as my midwife examines me. Thankfully, it's over before I know it.

"Well I'm sure you'll be glad to know Ali, you're 4 c.m. dilated, the perfect time for an epidural. This is Dr. Murphy, he's one of our anesthesiologists and he'll be giving you your epidural, alright?" The midwife says. I don't care who gives me the pain relief, just so long as I get it!'

"Yeah, okay, just give it to me! Please!" I say, tears streaming down my face from the horrendous pain.

"Okay Ali, I'm going to need you to sit on the edge of the bed for me." Dr Murphy says. I do as he asks. Eric stays in his chair, but now I'm facing him, he laces both his hands through with mine, smiles encouragingly and softly says

"I love you Ali Starkweather, with all my heart and soul." I smile weakly and say

"I love you too Eric Churchill." Soon I feel something wet being rubbed on my lower back, then I feel a pinch and a sting, like a bee sting, followed by the feeling of cold liquid entering my body. I feel a little bit more pain, but it's nothing really bad.

"That's you, the epidural should kick in very soon, so now you don't have those awful pains to worry about, try and get some rest, save your energy for all the pushing you're going to be doing." Dr. Murphy says. I thank him and get back into my previous position in the bed. I lie on my back, my hands around my bump and just think about the beautiful little girl I'm about to have.

*3 hours later*

"Ah! Someone get the midwife, I have to push!" I exclaim. Alec immediately leaps from his seat and runs like the wind, returning mere moments later with a few nurses and my midwife. She gives me another pelvic exam and then declares it's time for me to go to the delivery room. At last.

Magnus and Alec hug me and squeeze my hand and kiss my forehead, and wish me the very best of luck.

The next thing I know, I'm in the delivery room, my feet in the stirrups, the midwife at the bottom of the bed telling me to push, and Eric by my side.

I begin to bare down as hard as I can, determined to get this over quickly, so I can finally meet my daughter.

*2 hours later*  
"That's it Ali! You're making excellent progress, things are really speeding up. I can see the head, with one more massive push, it should be out." The midwife tells me. I draw in a deep breathe, hold it and push as hard as I know how, for as long as I feel possible.

"Well done! You are doing fantastically! Just two more now, I'd say!" My midwife says. Oh I'm so close! I push really, really hard again, until I can't anymore. "One more gigantic push Ali!" My midwife encourages me. I grip Eric's hand tightly and push down harder than I knew I could, until I finally feel the sweet relief of my baby leaving my body, and hear her musical cries pierce the air. I've done it! Maddey's here!

"Is she okay?" I ask Eric, panting and trying to catch my breath.

"She's perfect Ali, I'm so proud of you." Eric whispers.

Moments later, the midwife comes over with a little bundle of blankets in her arms. Maddey. She places my daughter on my chest and says  
"Born at eight minutes past ten at night, weighing a very healthy seven pounds twelve ounces." She tells me. My heaviest yet, not that, that really matters.

I gently pull the edge of the blanket away from Maddey's face and burst into tears of joy when I see her. She has my nose, pallor and eyes shape, while she has her father's bone structure, short eyelashes and mouth and peeking out from under her little pink hat, are a few stray whips of blonde hair. She's so perfect, I can't believe she's mine!

"Is she really mine?" I quietly ask.

"Yes, she's really ours." Eric says.

"Maddey... I'm your mummy and I love you so so much, I can't put it into words. I never thought I would get to have you, you are one of the best things to happen to me. I swear you will have an amazing life, I will make sure of it." I vow to my little girl. Nothing will prevent me from giving her the life she deserves.

I can't believe I finally have everything I've ever wanted, things are looking bright, my whole life simply seems perfect now.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review, all reviews are appreciated greatly.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews, sorry for the wait, I'm quiet busy, but I've set aside two nights a week to write at least a page, so hopefully that will speed things along, and my laptop broke, then the one I started using broke, then I was using a tablet and it kind of broke and I just couldn't bare to write on it anymore.  
**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Ali, Jason, Leah, Sam, Zavier and the kids, all other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 35.**

 ***Ali's P.O.V.***

Shortly after Eric and I got to hold and see Maddey, she was taken for some tests, while I was taken back to my private room. I hated being separated from Maddey but I understood it was for the good of her health. Thankfully she passed all her tests with flying colors, she is in perfect health.

Right now she's wide awake, and Magnus and Alec are going to be here to meet her any minute. Everyone else, including Sophie and William, will get to meet her when we get home.

A few hours ago a nurse came in and helped me learn how to breastfeed, since there's no other way I'd want to feed my daughter. I was surprised at how easy it was, for both Maddey and I. She's very good at latching, and I'm utterly relieved, as I've heard horror stories of babies refusing to latch on, and breastfeeding just simply being ruled out as an option, for some people. I know there's absolutely nothing wrong with feeding your baby formula, Will and Sophie were formula babies. But I want to breastfeed Maddey, so we can form a very special, amazing bond, more easily.

"She looks just like you." I quietly say to Eric, smiling as I watch him dote over our beautiful girl.

"I think she looks just like you, though she undoubtedly has my hair." He says, stroking her little blonde locks. I highly doubt her hair will somehow turn out to be as dark as mine.

"That she does, and it makes her all the more beautiful. What did your mom say?" I ask. Eric has introduced me to his mother, and she's a wonderful lady whom I'm glad my daughter will have. She's so loving, kind and gentle yet she can be extremely strict and scary when she needs to be, but that's good, of course. Eric rang her a few minutes ago, to tell her Maddey has been born, and we'll be bringing her around very soon. She was very excited to be a grandma, so I can't wait to find out how she reacted to the news of Maddey finally being born.

"She's overjoyed, says she's got something for you both." Eric says. Oh she didn't have to do that, that's so sweet.

"Oh she didn't have to do that for us! She's so sweet!" I say. Eric smiles and says

"She adores you Ali, always says she couldn't have hoped for a better mother of my child." That warms my heart even more, I'm so glad to know that Kathleen (his mom) really likes me that much.

"I'm so glad." I say, leaning my head on Eric's shoulder.

"Have you heard from your birth parents?" Eric quietly asks. I haven't heard from them since I was fifteen.

"Not since I was fifteen and they kicked me out for being pregnant..." I quietly say.

"Oh Al... that breaks my heart, but at least you have Magnus and Alec and Jocelyn and Luke and me and Maddey of course." Eric says. He's right, I'm so glad I have all these wonderful, amazing people around me.

"Yeah, I'm so glad and grateful to have you all." I quietly say. Before I can say anything else, I hear the door open and see Magnus and Alec come in.

"Hi."I say, smiling broadly and holding Maddey close, as she starts to fuss.

"Oh Ali! She's beautiful!" Magnus exclaims.

"Thank you." I say.

"She's the image of you Al... what's her name?" Alec asks, sitting in a chair beside my bed.

"Madelynn Rose Churchill." I proudly say

"How beautiful." Magnus softly says.

"Eric and I were just talking about godparents..." I trail off, hoping Magnus and Alec pick up on where this is going.

"Oh yeah?" Alec says.

"Yeah... and we want you two to be Maddey's godfathers, because if anything ever happens to us, there is no two other people I trust more, to raise my daughter in love and care, than you two." I softly say.

"Oh I'm honored! Thank you!" Alec says.

"Well I thought you'd never ask." Magnus jokingly says.

"So do Sophie and Will know about their new sis_ uh... about Maddey?" I ask. It was instinct to call Maddey their sister, because even though I'm not raising Will and Sophie, nothing stops me from loving them as much as I love Maddey and as much as Magnus and Alec love them, and acknowledging they're my children too.

"Yes we told them she was born, they wanted to come with us, not only to see her but you and Eric too." Alec says. I look up at Eric and see him smiling softly, he loves Sophie and Will as if they were his own, and he's so amazing with them. Clearly he's glad to know they love him too.

"Aw, you should've brought them, we wouldn't have minded at all." I say, smiling as Maddey's eyes flutter open to reveal light brown ones, just like Eric's.

"Well we would have, but we did have that meeting with Catrina about adopting again, and we didn't want to get their hopes up, in case nothing happens." Alec says.

"Well how _did_ the meeting go?" Eric asks.

"Okay, Catrina has let social services know we're looking to adopt, and any adoption agencies she knows and she's given our information to all birth parents looking to place their child for adoption, the minute she hears something she'll let us know. There are a few babies, mostly Warlock's, who are left at the hospital, but it's not as simple as handing them over to us. Social Services always find someone better than us." Alec quietly says. Oh no, things are not looking good for them.

"Have you been in touch with Donna?" I ask.

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem to like us at all anymore, for some reason. Izzy said she's been narky with her and Simon too, anytime they see her." Alec says. That's awfully strange, I wonder what's going on with her, usually she's so lovely to me. She did say she would come to the hospital to meet Maddey, when I text her, but I text her hours ago and there's absolutely no sign of her.

"That's strange... she said she would come meet Maddey whenever I text her but I texted her hours ago and there's no sign of her... I can't understand the sudden change..." I say.

"Neither can we, one minute she was as nice as she normally is, and the next she acts like we did something to her. I think it started around the time you found out you were pregnant and everything was a mess but we told you we would support you and Maddey in every way." Alec says.

"I doubt me getting pregnant and keeping Maddey has anything to do with it..." I trail off.

"So do I, it's probably just a coincidence it happened around that time." Magnus says.

"Maybe she's just having a bad time at work and unfortunately has decided to take it out on you." Eric says. He could be right, it wouldn't be like Donna, but it's not impossible.

"Yeah, maybe... I hope she doesn't keep being so rude, or I'll be looking to switch adoption counselors, if that's possible." I say. I can't stand people being rude and ignorant for no reason.

"Don't blame you, if she does keep this up we don't want to associate with her either, and we don't want Sophie and Will having to grow up with a person like that in their lives." Magnus says. No, I don't want that for them or Maddey.

"Well hopefully it's nothing." Eric says.

"Yeah, I'd say you're right." I reply.

Looking up from his phone, Alec says "Apparently Sophie and Will just will not stop asking about their new cousin." I'm glad to hear they really want to meet Maddey.

"Alec how many more times do I have to say it? Go get them, let them meet her now, she's awake, I'm awake, we're both in good moods for once.." I say, getting a small laugh from both Alec and Eric.

"Are you really sure? It can wait till tomorrow, when we get home we'll have them distracted in two minutes." Alec says. That I don't doubt, but I want to see their reaction to meeting Maddey, as soon as possible.

"I'm sure Alec! I really want them to meet her now! I've been waiting for this all my life, the moment I get to introduce my children to each other, I know I got to do it with Sophie and Will, but Sophie wasn't and isn't being raised by me, as much as I love her, she's not the baby I conceived with my first love to treat me right." I quietly say. Of course I love Sophie as much as I love Maddey, and Will, just because I am raising Maddey and Eric is her father doesn't mean I love her anymore than her brother and sister.

"Okay then, I won't be long." Alec says, getting up and putting his coat on. He can't be fast enough.

Not long after, I hear two voices I'd recognize anywhere, asking if they're going to see me too.

"Well." Alec says, stepping into the room with Sophie and Will on either side of him. "You tell me.

In the blink of an eye, Will and Sophie are beside me, Will being quiet and tentative around Maddey, but Sophie not understanding, continues to talk quiet loudly. As she does, Maddey begins to fuss, letting out a few cries.

"Hey hey hey, Soph, I missed you too and I love you too, but I need you to be a little bit more quiet okay? Loud sounds frighten Maddey because she's not use to them, alright?" I softly say, gently placing my hand on her arm.

"Oh okay, sowwy." She whispers.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I reply.

"Is she my sista?" Will asks. I think he's asking because the last baby I had was Sophie, who is his sister.

"No, you don't have the same parents as her, I'm not Sophie's mummy, you guys don't have a mummy, you have two daddies instead." I explain.

"So... she has a mummy and a daddy instead of two daddies?" Will asks.

"Exactly." I say

"She's so pwitty..." Sophie says, gently stroking her sister's blonde curls.

"She sure is, who do you think she looks like?" I ask.

"Uncle Jace, she gotsts same hair." Sophie says. I smile softly at her innocence and kiss her forehead.

"Sweetheart she gets her blonde hair form her daddy." I say.

"Oh... well then she wook wike Uncle Eric!" Sophie exclaims.

"I'm glad she does." I softly say.

"Is that Sophie's old baby grow? The one we gave you?" Alec softly asks, sitting beside me. It was the first thing I packed in my hospital bag. While I was in my early stages of labour, Eric ran home and got the bag for me. I didn't want Maddey to wear anything but this baby grow.

"Yeah, and I have the comforter right here too." I say, lifting it up. I gently place it over Maddey, she's so small it covers her entirely.

"I rememeber that!" Will suddenly exclaims "I gave it to Sophie when she was baby!" He finishes

'Thats right, then Sophie got older and didn't need it anymore so your daddy and papa gave it to me for Maddey' I say.

"Does she like it?" Will asks. Its stopping her from fussing so I think she does.

"Looks like it" I say.

"Did she come early?' Sophie asks.

"A whole month early, why?" Eric says.

"She's really tiny is she OK?" Sophie asks, stroking her sister's hair.

"Yes she's perfectly fine, don't worry" I tell her.

"I tect you Maddey, don't worry" Sophie Whisper's.

"Me too!" Will says.

"She's lucky to have you both" I say.

"She certainly is" Eric says.

Shortly after that Magnus and Alec decide to go home, but they promise to call back later.

Shortly after they leave, Kathleen comes in, and I'm so happy to see her

"Hi mom" Eric says , embracing her. Eric is a lot taller than his mom, but he's just like her in every other way.

"Hello my son, how are you both?" Kathleen asks

"Elated" Eric says, as I pass Maddey to him.

"Oh just look at this gorgeous girl!" She exclaims

"Mom this is Madelynn Rose Churchill, my perfect baby girl" Eric softly says.

"Oh hello Madelynn, oh my you are just the spit of your daddy" Margret says.

"I think she looks just like Ali" Eric says. She doesn't,

"No, she's your double, how are you Ali?"

"Sore and tired but mostly very happy"

"Good" She says.

Shortly after Kathleen leaves, I'm surprised to see Simon, Isabelle and the girls.

"Oh hey I didn't expect to see you" Eric says.

"You were the only one who came to see Lily and Ava" Simon says.

"Well thanks for coming," Eric says.

"Where baby?" Ava asks.

"Here, come say hi" I gently say.

Ava runs over and Eric lift her up beside me.

"This is Maddey" I quietly say.

"Why she so small?" Ava asks.

"Well because she still has to grow."I say

"Why?"

I smile.

"She just does, Ava, everyone grows, you and Lily won't be the size you are now, forever." She softly says.

Ava looks at me as if I just told her the secrets of the world.

"Mommy and daddy hold her now? And Illy?" She asks. The way she says Lily is just too cute.

"If they want to." I say.

Just as Simon opens his mouth, Isabelle strides forward and says

"I'd love to hold her!"

"Mom, dad was gonna ask!" Lily says. She's such a daddy's girl, I hope Maddey is too.

"Your dad was too slow then, wasn't he?" Izzy softly says.

"I guess... but he has to hold her next, then me and Ava?" Lily asks. She's always been so good with Ava and babies in general, I have no issues with her holding Maddey, and I know Ava will be as good as gold with her.

"Of course you can Lily." Eric says. "You're gonna be a great big cousin to her." Lily smiles and says

"I promise I keep her safe." She's such a sweetheart, I can't imagine how proud Simon and Izzy are of her.

A while later, Simon and Izzy leave with the girls, since it's getting late for them and they wanted to get them settled. I'm just glad I got to see them today.

Shortly after they leave, John texts me to let me know Maia and the twins are being discharged early, so they probably won't be able to visit until Maddey and I are home, but that's completely understandable, the twins are only a few hours older than Maddey, I don't expect Maia and John to come visit us right away.

"Are your parents coming today or tomorrow?" Eric asks, as I dry my hair off from my shower. I feel better after my shower, but it's still pretty painful to stand up so it was a very quick shower.

"Today I think, and then Clary and Jace are coming to visit, tomorrow, I'd say Jem and Tessa will too, but Tessa was saying Esther's being pretty fussy lately, so they mightn't." I say.

"Okay, I hope your mom and dad do come to today, they knew me when I was younger- obviously- and I was an asshole back then, I did drugs, I thought I could live off that stupid teenage band we had, I dated women left right and center and never considered their feelings, but I'm not like that anymore, of course and I want them to see that." He quietly says. He did _drugs?!_ I'm so glad he's stopped.

"You did drugs?!" I ask in astonishment.

"Well, kind of, I smoked weed." He says. Oh, I thought he did hard core drugs, I was really worried about his health for a minute there.

"Oh, well that's not so bad, I thought you did really hard core drugs, I was worried you had destroyed your health with them." I say.

"I haven't even touched alcohol since... since Clary was pregnant with Jack." He says. Wow, good on him. I never really drink that much, I was slightly drunk when Will was conceived but that was possibly the only time.

"Good on you!" I say, swinging my legs up onto the bed.

"I never really liked it anyway, I did it to fit in, I didn't know who I was then, you know what I mean?" Eric asks. I certainly do, finding yourself is possibly the hardest thing you'll ever do.

"Yeah, I completely understand, my parents won't really care what you did in the past now you're changed to the person you are, I mean my mom use to hate Jace, dad wasn't too fond of him either, but now he's a totally different person in a good way, and now they adore him." I say.

Eric simply nods and says

"I love you." I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that with such sincerity.

"I love you too, and Maddey, our family."

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

"Alexander..." Magnus' voice drifts through the door of Sophie and Will's room where I currently am, I just tucked them both in for the night. Will is sound asleep but Sophie is wide awake, she says she'll fall asleep soon, and I hope she does, she seems exhausted.

"Yeah?" I softly ask.

"I need to talk to you." Magnus says. He sounds to be in disbelief, I wonder why.

"Okay." I say. I quickly kiss Sophie's forehead and go into the living room with Magnus. "Everything okay?" I ask.

He looks from his phone to me, and has a look of incredulous disbelief on his face.

"Alexander... that was Catrina... s-she says there's this little baby girl at the hospital that no one but her has even glanced at, the baby was left there to be adopted and... Alexander, Catrina has put our names forward to adopt her and social services have agreed to come for an inspection... they're coming tomorrow and if all goes well, they'll come back once more and if they still like us... we can adopt that little girl."

 **i hope you enjoyed, sorry again for the long wait. Updates aren't going to be very frequent as I have my Leaving Cert now in June, but I will do my best and keep writing twice a week.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37.**

 **Hey guys thanks for the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own the kids, Jason, Leah, Ali, Sam and Zavier. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 ***WARNING* THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SMALL SPOILERS FOR LADY MIDNGHIT.**

 ***ALEC'S P.O.V.***

I can hardly believe my ears, this is something Magnus and I have wanted for at least a year now, but we had really given up hope of it happening.

"D-do we get to meet her?" I ask Magnus.

"Yes if everything goes well tomorrow we can arrange a date with Donna and Catrina." He tells me. This is amazing!

"I-I don't even know what to say…" I quietly tell Magnus, I never thought this would come true, and I'm trying so hard to get my hopes up.

"Neither do I… let's just hope tomorrow goes well." Magnus says. I suppose that is all we should do for now, and focus on Sophie and Will.

"Yeah, what time are they coming for the inspection?" I ask, remembering what a mess Sophie and Will's room has become. I was going to clean it today but then Ali went into labour and I had to be there for her and when we got home from the hospital and got Sophie and Will washed and fed, it was time for them to go to bed, so I didn't get a chance to clean their room, not today.

"2:00p.m., why, you don't have anything else planned do you?" Magnus asks.

"No, I was just trying to figure out when we can clean the kids room, I'll get up early and do it tomorrow." I say, as I tuck my stele back in my pocket. I didn't take it with me to the hospital in case I lost it, I knew Ali would have hers, anyway, she had her bag packed since she stayed with us for a while, after finding out she was pregnant. In fact, we helped her pack it.

"Don't, it's okay I'll do it, you look absolutely shattered, Alexander, you need a lot more sleep. Tomorrow I'll get up with Sophie and Will, before you, make sure everything is ready for the visit. You need your rest." Magnus gently says. He's right about me being exhausted, I'm not sleeping well and training, demon hunts and running round after Sophie and Will all day are draining me of energy.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine, it's nothing a stamina rune can't fix." I say, smiling at my wonderful husband, who looks back at me with concern in his beautiful cat eyes.

"Alec, you can't live off a stamina rune, you need some proper rest, especially considering how busy these next few weeks are going to be." Magnus says. I guess he's right…. We are very busy now, what with the potential adoption, Will starting school soon, Sophie staying longer in day care- which she won't like- and helping Ali and Eric with Maddey.

"I know I just… I was looking forward to some time alone with you, we haven't really had much time to ourselves this week, I know it was just us there when Ali was giving birth, but the whole time we were worrying out of our minds about her and Maddey, I just really want to spend some time alone with you." I quietly say. Magnus smiles softly and says

"Give me one moment."

He disappears into our room and I can hear him talking on the phone. I don't know who he's talking to or what he's talking about, I'd safely say he's talking to Tessa, she probably asked him over earlier, to spend some time with her and Esther, and he completely forgot to get back to her.

When he returns after five minutes, he smiles widely and says

"I've just spoken to your mother and she wants to spend some time with her 'grandbabies' as she put it, so while she looks after them for a few hours' on Friday, you and I are going on a date, anywhere you want.". That sounds ideal, I can't wait. I don't care if Magnus and I just stay in and have dinner and watch T.V. or something like that, I just want to spend some one on one time with him.

"That sounds so amazing, Magnus, I can't wait."

"Me neither, now go get some rest, we've got an extremely important day tomorrow." He says. I smile and quickly kiss him and tell him

"I love you." He grins as I pull back and says

"I love you too."

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

I've been feeling much better lately, the medication and therapy is really, really helping me and I'm so glad I'm coming out of that terrible state.

Esther is growing in leaps and bounds, she's nearly four months old and has been sitting up for a while now, I'm sure she'll soon be able to sit by herself. I'm so proud of her and she's my biggest source of joy.

Is she eating for you?" I ask Emma, as I walk into the main room where she and Esther are. She insisted on helping me out by feeding Esther, who has been pretty fussy with her feeding lately. I think it's because she's teething, which is awful on her and Jem and I, since she's up all hours and not eating and extremely clingy. It's the one thing about being a mother I really don't look forward to.

"Not really, no." Emma says. I didn't think Esther would eat, she probably will later though.

"Didn't think so, but thank you for trying." I say, taking the bottle from Emma.

"No problem… aunt Tessa I have a big favour to ask." She says. I'd do anything for Emma, I love her just as I love Esther.

"Oh, and what's that?" I ask, placing the bottle on top of the fire place.

"Tavvy really wants to meet Esther, would be it okay if I brought him over some day, just for an hour or two? He just never stops going on about her, he's starting to drive Mark and Julian mad." Emma says. She often goes back to the Los Angeles institute to visit everyone there, she and Julian are starting to make up, which is great. And I certainly would have no issues with little Tavvy meeting my Esther, he's a sweetheart, all of those kids are.

"Of course Emma, he's an absolute sweetheart, I'd love to see him, too." I tell her.

"Thank you! It will mean the world to him, and Mark and Jules, to have him off their hands for a few hours." Emma says. Since their father- Andrew- died, and their mother Eleanor, Mark and Julian have mostly raised their little siblings, Helen use to pitch in a lot but according to Emma, one day she just announced she and Aline were moving to Idris, permanently, and that she would come to visit but not very often. I don't know what happened there, Helen was always so maternal and adored looking after her siblings.

"How are all at the Los Angeles institute anyway? How's Ty?" I ask. I know how badly Ty can struggle sometimes with his autism, especially around Arthur (Andrew's brother) and strangers. However, when he's with his family he's perfectly fine. I use to work with autistic children, so I'd be more than happy to help Ty if he's ever in need of help.

"Good, Mark's got his eye on someone." Emma says, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh really? Who?" I ask.

"Cristina and I think she likes him back." She tells me. Interesting, I thought Cristina also had her eye on someone, but someone else.

"Oh? And what about this 'prefect Diego' you tell me about?"

"Well I think he still loves Cristina but she's not keen to trust him again, but she adores Mark and is always with him, he flirts with her and she seems to like it. I hope they get together." Emma tells me. I have yet to meet this lovely Cristina, so I can't pass judgment on how she would fair in a relationship with our Mark.

"There's always a chance. Next time you see Ty could you give him a message?" I ask.

"Yeah of course." Emma says.

"Tell him that if he ever needs help with anything I've worked with children his age with autism before, and I'm more than happy to help him in anyway shape or form." I say. Emma smiles widely and says

"Of course I'll tell him, it's so good of you to offer to do this, especially now you have Esther." Emma says. I don't mind at all, Ty is a wonderful child and it would be my pleasure to help him.

"I don't mind at all." I tell her.

"Well thanks, I promise to let him know. I better go, Sam wants to talk to me." Emma says.

"Of course, thank you for helping with Esther." I say, taking my daughter back into my arms and kissing her soft, dark hair.

"It's no problem at all, see you later." Emma says, picking up her bag and walking to the door.

"Bye, I love you." I quietly tell her. I do love Emma as I love Esther and I want her to know that.

"I love you too, aunt Tess." She says, and then makes her way to meet Sam.

When she closes the door, I smile down at Esther in my arms and quietly say

"You know my star, when I found out about you I thought I couldn't be happier or love someone as much as I love you, but mummy was wrong darling, because without your big sister Emma, I don't know what I'd do, I'm so glad we all have her and I love her just as much as I love you.

My Esther and Emma, my two perfect girls."

*MAGNUS' P.O.V.*

*The next evening*

"Alexander…. What are you wearing?" I ask my husband, as he walks out of our room in a full suit, his black hair messy as usual.

Alec looks himself up and down and then looks at me and asks

"What? What's wrong with this?"

"Alec, we're not getting married again, you don't need to dress so formally." I tell him. The inspection is in half an hour and we're both a nervous wreck. Sophie and Will are being angels today, thank the heavens, hopefully they'll continue to be so good while the inspection takes place.

"Then what should I wear? I tried calling to ask Simon but he didn't pick up…" Alec says.

"Isabelle tells me his phone is broken, Ava had it and then dropped it in the sink which was full of water. As for what you should wear, nice jeans and a nice jumper would be fine." I calmly tell him.

"Oh… okay."

*1 hour later*

"Well everything here seems wonderful, things are looking very good for you two." The young, blonde social worker tells Alec and I, after spending almost an hour inspecting the house in every way possible. I'm so glad she can see we are good parents and our children are very happy and any other child will be very happy here too.

"So when will the next visit be?" I ask.

"Two weeks, if that doesn't suit we completely understand, just gives us a call and let us know so we can reschedule." The social worker- Deborah- tells us.

"It suits perfectly, thank you." Alec says.

"You're most certainly welcome, and may I just say, you have the most adorable children." Deborah says, smiling at Sophie and Will, who are standing in the doorway of their bedroom. They were very good during the whole inspection, whenever they needed us they didn't shout and wait for us to come to them, like they normally do, instead they came to us and quietly told us what they needed. I'm so proud of them.

"Thank you, they're our everything." I say, picking Sophie up, when she arrives at my side and reaches for me, Will doing the same with Alec.

Deborah smiles and says

"See you all in a few weeks." I hope it goes as well as this one did.

*2 weeks later*.

"I must say you two never fail to surprise me, somehow your home seems even better than before." Deborah tells us. We're nearing the end of the last inspection, by the end of today we should know if we're going to adopt that little girl. They had to post pone us meeting her for a while, due to her coming down with a bad cold at only a few weeks old. Her little immune system isn't strong enough to fight off any additional germs anyone outside may bring in. We're told she's better now, however if we do get to meet her, it will be when we get to take her home.

"T-thank you…" Alec quietly says.

"We'll let you know our answer by tonight." Deborah says. The waiting will be agony, but so worth it if we get to adopt the baby.

*That night*

When the phone starts blaring at 6:45, just as Alec and I are getting Sophie and Will ready for bed, Alec immediately scrambles across the room and grabs the phone into his hand. He hastily answers while quickly walking back over to the kids and I.

"Yes, Magnus is here." Alec tells the person on the other end of the line. There's a pause before Alec asks in an excited tone "Good news? Really?" The next thing Alec does, moments later, is cover his mouth as tears begin to roll down his pale face. I hope they're tears of joy. He manages to choke out a thank you before he hangs up and turns to Sophie, Will and I.

"Sophie, remember you asked us for a new baby brother or sister for your birthday?" He gently asks our daughter. She nods, her blue eyes widening. "Well it looks like you're getting your wish. Your little sister will be here with us by this time tomorrow."

 **I really hope you enjoyed, sorry for the wait but there was a big lack of reviews and feedback until recently, even then they were mostly from the same person. I really appreciate any feedback from those who can give it, it lets me know if you like the story and what you would like to see happen in the future. By all means tell me what you would like to see and I'll take the idea into consideration.**

 **Please review, as I said, all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Ali, Leah, Jason, Sam, Zavier and the kids, all other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **To guest: Good question, I will put something in about Robert and what's going on with him in the next chapter or so.**

 **Also, in this story, Tavvy, Dru, Livia and Ty are the ages they were/are in Lady Midnight, as are Emma and Julian, Christina, Diego, Jamie, Mark and Helen.**

 **Chapter 38.**

 ***Magnus' P.O.V.***

"Really?" Sophie asks.

"Yes sweetheart, really, papa and I will go get her and bring her home tomorrow." Alec explains. I can't believe this is finally happening, I never thought we'd get Will, never mind two more after him. But I'm so glad and grateful. I've been many things in my lifetime, but being a dad is without a doubt the best.

"But…. Doesn't she have to be in someone's tummy first?" Will asks. I Should've realised he would ask that…. I don't know how to explain this to him without revealing he's adopted, and that Ali is his mom, I just don't think he could handle that right now. He loves Ali just as much as he loves Alec and I but I don't think he could understand Ali's reasoning for placing him with us, especially when we wouldn't be telling him about his birth father.

"Um, you know Will I don't think we can answer that properly, but I think your aunty Tessa or aunty Catrina can." I softly tell him. I'm not trying to pass this responsibility onto someone else, if I thought I could easily explain this all to Will, without confusing him or upsetting him, I would, but I don't think I can and I know Tessa and Catrina can.

"Can't wait! Be the best big sister eva! Pwomse!" Sophie says.

I hug my little girl tightly and hold her close, cherishing her. With my other arm I pull Will to my side and hug him tightly. He happily returns the hug and says

"Love you papa." These two will never cease to make my heart swell with love and joy.

"I love you too, William." I tell him, and kiss the top of his head.

I never thought I would be this happy, and I'm about to be even happier. When we take our daughter home tomorrow, everything will be perfect, at last.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

"She's so pretty." Tavvy softly says, as he looks down at Esther in amazement, as she lies in his little arms.

"Just like your aunty Tessa, huh?" Jem says, walking in with Esther's bottle.

"No Uncle Jem she looks like you!" Tavvy says. "Right Emma?" He asks.

Emma smiles and says

"Yeah, she looks just like him." I couldn't agree more; my Esther is the spitting image of Jem.

"I don't know how you think that, but it doesn't matter. Would you like to feed her, Tavvy?" Jem asks. Tavvy's eyes light up and he says

"Can I really?"

"Of course." Jem says, sitting on Tavvy's other side. "But let me show you how, first okay? Sometimes she won't take it and you have to just leave it."

"Oh okay, but Uncle Jem, Mark and Julian tell me if I don't eat I'll get sick, won't the same happen to Esther?" Tavvy asks, as Jem takes Esther into his arms.

"Well yes, but normally she'll take her bottle later on, in fact she'll be able to eat real food soon." Jem says. That's right, shadowhunters can start on solids when they're five months, unlike mundanes who normally start at about six months.

"That means she's growing up? Gonna be big like me?" Tavvy asks. Oh no, I don't want my baby to grow up, not now not ever. It feels like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant with her.

"I think so buddy, although I hope she stays this size for a little bit longer." Jem says.

"But I want her to grow up so she can be my best friend." Tavvy says. Oh he's such a sweet heart!

"Oh you're so sweet!" I say, kissing his little forehead.

"You certainly are, now, you ready to feed her?" Jem gently asks. Tavvy nods enthusiastically and holds his arms out. Jem gently places Esther in his arms and hands him a bottle. Tavvy ever so gently puts it to Esther's lips and to my surprise she takes it straight away.

"Wow, she must really love you Tavvy, she's not done that for quite a while." I tell him.

"Wish I had a baby sister, or a baby in my house, maybe Mark and Emma will have a baby soon!" He says. Mark and Emma? But Emma told me she thinks Mark likes Cristina.

"Tavvy! We asked you not to tell anyone for a while!" Emma says.

"Tell us what?" Jem asks. Emma sighs and says

"Mark and I are dating." I was not expecting this at all.

"But you said he likes Cristina!" I say.

"I thought he did! And then I was talking to him about my dilemma with Jules and he said Jules wasn't the only person who I made fall in love with me, he told me he loves me and…. I really like him too and I want to be happy like you two, and I think I can be, with Mark." Emma says. Well if she's happy I'm happy.

"Well…. At least I know he'll treat you right." Jem says.

"Yeah, I was never this happy with Cameron." Emma says, referring to her ex.

"Well, if you're happy then so are we." Jem says. He's right, I know Emma's safe with Mark and I can clearly see she's happy so I have no objections to their relationship.

"Thank you, and Tavvy, if Mark and I ever do have a baby it won't be for a good few years." Emma softly says. Tavvy's little face falls and he says

"But I want to have a baby at home!" Aw poor little guy.

"Tavvy, you can come see Esther anytime you want." I gently say.

"Really?!" He asks.

"Of course." I tell him.

"Next time can Dru come too?" He asks. Dru is the second youngest of the Blackthorns and the one who spends the most time with Tavvy, apart from Julian and Mark who have practically raised him, since Ty and Livia are fifteen now and getting serious about their shadowhunter studies and training and don't have much time to themselves, when they do they like to spend it with each other, since they actually train separately, Livia with their tutor Diana Wayburn, and Ty with Mark, since he understands his autism much better than anyone else.

"Of course she can, and the twins and Mark." I say.

"Yeah! And Malcolm and Diana?" He asks. Malcolm Fade is a good friend of Magnus' and in turn a friend of mine, he is the high warlock of Los Angeles and helps the Blackthorns a lot.

"Sure buddy, maybe next time Jem and I could come visit you in Los Angeles, would you like that?" I softly ask. Tavvy nods enthusiastically, then as carefully as he can, he hands Esther to Emma, and wraps his arms around my waist in a hug.

"I love you, aunt Tessa." He quietly says. I kiss the top of his head and hold him close. I love him as if he were my own, like I do Emma and the rest of the Blackthorns.

"I love you too baby." I softly say.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"Mama when are we gonna get to see our new cousins?" Lucy asks me, referring to Christopher and Piper and Maddey.

"Well your Uncle John says your aunty Maia and the babies are coming home from hospital today so we might go and see them later, and maybe we can go see Maddey tomorrow." I softly say.

"Wanna see babies now." Max quietly says, form his position on the floor, at Jace's feet.

"I know buddy but we have to give them some space." Jace gently says, lifting our youngest son onto his lap.

"Want Charlie." Max says.

"She's with nana, remember? When nana came over Charlie wanted to look at nana's old pictures that she brought, of your Aunt Izzy and Uncle Alec when they were little, but you said you didn't." I gently say.

"Well now I wanna!" Max says.

"Well it's a good thing your sister refused to start without you, isn't it?" Maryse softly says, walking into the kitchen with Charlie in her arms.

Max leaps off Jace's lap, and if it weren't for the grace his angel blood has granted him, I'm pretty sure he would've fallen and hurt himself badly.

Once he, Maryse and Charlie leave, Lucy ventures up to the play room with Jack, to cause all sorts of havoc.

"I can't believe how fast the time is going, it feels like just yesterday I met you." Jace quietly says to me. It is insane how many years of passed so quickly.

"I know, it's crazy, but I wouldn't trade the life I have now for anything." I say. Jace smiles and grabs my hand.

"Neither would I, I love you Clarissa Herondale." I love when he calls me that, I love hearing proof that I'm the lucky girl who got to marry him, this perfect, wonderful man.

"I love you too." I whisper, leaning in and kissing him lightly, so grateful for him and the life we have together.

*The next day*

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

Magnus and I are going to pick up our daughter today, in five minutes in fact. We dropped Sophie and Will with Clary and Jace. It wasn't difficult to find someone to look after them, if Clary and Jace had of been busy I know Izzy and Simon would've loved to have them for a few hours, my mom too and Jocelyn and Luke.

Magnus and I are almost certain we're going to name our daughter Adlynn, but we've agreed not to settle on it until we see her.

When we arrive at Beth Israel hospital, Catrina immediately brings us to the nursery.

"I'm so happy for you two." She says, as she leads us down through the rows of babies. All beautiful little things.

"Thank you." Magnus softly says.

"I just know this little one will be so happy with you, she's just the most darling little girl, I did consider adopting her myself but I think she'd be much happier with you." Catrina says.

"Catrina don't doubt yourself you would be a wonderful mother." Magnus says. She would, I don't know her very well but she's very close to Magnus and very good to him so I like her.

"Well thank you but I just know this little girl was meant to go to you. Now here we are, baby girl Lightwood-Bane." Catrina says. That's not what's written on the crib.

"But this just says 'Baby girl'." I note.

"Well the mother came to me in very late labour and so I didn't get time to get her details before hand, all I know is she looked very young and she discharged herself the next morning, when I went in to check on her I saw she had left altogether but left the poor little girl all alone in the room, no explanation whatsoever." Catrina says.

"Oh poor little thing, though I'm sure her mother had her reasons." Magnus says.

"You're right." Catrina says. I don't look at the baby until Magnus and I do all the paper work, then once Magnus has held her for a little while, he passes her to me and I hold her tightly and closely, tearing up. She's absolutely perfect in every way.

"Hi Addie, I'm your daddy, I have waited so long for you baby, but it was worth it, you're prefect and I will never stop loving you or stop supporting you." I whisper, kissing her little forehead,

We finally have our perfect family, at last.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	39. Chapter 39

,

 **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews.**

 **Sorry it's so late but I graduated tonight and the leaving cert is two weeks from yesterday, approximately.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own the kids, Ali, Leah and Jason, all other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 39.**

 ***MAGNUS' P.O.V.***

 ***1 hour later***

"Sophie, let her sleep." Alec gently tells our daughter, as she tries to wake her sleeping sister. She and Will both adore Addie and she seems to love them too, but the poor little thing was exhausted and fell asleep in my arms after she had her bottle.

"But daddy I wanna play with her!" Sophie says.

"I know baby, but she needs her rest, she's tired." Alec gently says.

Sophie pouts and says

"No fair! When I wanna pway with Maddey she sleep and when I wanna pway with Addie she sleep too!"

"For a while babies just sleep and eat a lot." I gently tell her, lifting her onto my lap, so she's not breathing all over Addie and waking her.

"Thought they were aposta to be fun, not boring!" Sophie says.

"In a few months she'll be bigger and will do more than just sleep and eat, in the meantime you and Will can help your daddy and I take of her. When you were a tiny little baby like your sister, Will use to give your bottle all the time." I gently tell her.

"Really? Can I feed Addie?" Sophie asks. Now that's one thing we can let her do.

"Sure, next time she's hungry, okay?" I say. Sophie nods happily.

"Papa when we get to see Maddey again? And aunty Maia and Uncle John's babies?" Will asks, from his position on the floor beside Addie's bassinet. He insists on sitting there and protecting her, it's adorable.

"Soon Will, your aunty Ali and aunty Maia are both coming home from hospital today so I'm sure you'll get to see your cousins very soon." I tell him.

"Hope so, miss Maddey and I wanna meet Chris and Piper." Will says. He's getting good at pronouncing his 'Rs', he's always had trouble with them, but they're becoming easier for him now.

"I'll call Ali and Maia, later ok? See when we can go over." I gently say, brushing Will's hair back from his blue eyes.

He smiles and nods.

I'll never tire of his smile, he's the most perfect little boy in the whole world.

"I love you Will." I say, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "And you Sophia." I say, kissing Sophie's forehead.

"And Addie?" Sophie asks.

"Of course!" I reply.

"And daddy! Tell daddy you love him!" Will says. It's an odd request, but hey he could be asking for much worse.

"I love you Alexander." I say, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Alec grins and says

"Love you too."

Will suddenly says

"I love Lucy like you love daddy, papa!" He what now?

"Y-You do?" Alec asks.

"Uh hu! She's my girlfriend! Gonna marry her!" He exclaims. Oh god I thought we'd have at least ten more years before this started.

"Since when?" I gently ask.

"My birfday! She kissed me, here." He says, pointing to his cheek. Looks like Lucy got her father's charms.

"I see, and do your aunty Clary and Uncle Jace know about this?" I ask.

"Donno." Will says.

Alec lifts him up and says

"You are not getting married until you are at least forty."

"But…. That's a long time away!" Will says.

"Yes, and by then you'll be all grown up, however you'll always be my baby." Alec says.

"I am all grown up! Addie baby, I'm a big boy!" Will exclaims.

"Yes but not big enough to get married." Alec gently says.

Will pouts but says  
"Okay… just wanna be like you and papa." Aw he's so sweet.

"You will baby boy, I know you will, you're just too little right now, maybe to cheer you up, when Addie wakes up we can go see your aunty Tessa, how does that sound?" I gently say.

"Yeah!" He happily exclaims.

Maybe this will distract him from wanting to get married now. He's growing up far too fast on me, but I wouldn't trade a single second with him and his sisters for the world.

*ALI'S P.O.V.*

"She is so tiny I can't believe it." Eric says, as he dresses Maddey. Today we're going home, and I can't wait to be in the comfort of my own home.

"I know it's crazy." I say.

"It really is, and what's even crazier is that she's mine, I can't believe I'm a dad, I remember seeing Jack and Lily when I was seventeen and wondering would anyone ever love me enough to have a baby with me. I'm so happy I met you, Ali." He softly says.

I kiss him softly and let Maddey grab my hand and say

"So am I, I love you so much."

"I love you too, it's crazy how thinks have changed in five years, I mean I can remember my last day of high school so well. Simon bound my hands together with a zip tie, I was too afraid to go to the secretary for scissors because the principal was around there, so I had to go to the art room and get Clary to free me." He says. That sounds like something Simon would do alright.

"And did she?" I ask, helping him button Maddey's onesie.

"Yeah thankfully, I thought she would have laughed her ass off, but she just cut the zip tie for me and told me to go. Now that I think about it that must've been the day she found out she was pregnant with Jack, a few days later Simon told me she was pregnant and only found out a few days before that." Eric says.

"I found out during school time too, one day Catrina stopped me in the halls and pulled me aside and told me I should know I really looked pregnant, not just in weight gain but in general. I was so scared I just ran straight from the school to the silent city where Jem told me I was three months pregnant." I say, remembering that terrifying day so well.

"Did you go the academy in Idris?" Eric asks, lifting Maddey.

"Yeah, that's where I first saw Magnus, he would always smile at me in the halls and say hello to me, he was about the only one." I say. When I first saw Magnus at the academy neither of us knew he would end up adopting Will, he was and is just a nice person.

"I like him, Magnus, he's actually been quiet nice to me too." Eric says. Of course he has, Magnus knows Eric is going to treat me right.

"Of course he does, you're a good person he has no reason to be rude and mean to you." I say.

"I just thought he wouldn't like me because I'm your boyfriend and he's so protective of you." Eric replies.

"At first he was sceptical because you were just a random mundane who happened to be friends with Clary and Simon, and I was trapped in an abusive relationship. But now he sees you're different than Jordan and Jason, you love me and want to see me do well for me, not for you." I say, resting my head on Eric's shoulder.

"You're perfect you know that?" Eric softly says. I certainly don't think so.

"No I'm not Eric, I'm fat, I'm so exhausted I don't have the energy to brush my hair or put on proper clothes, my birth parents hate me, the person who was supposed to take care of me is dead and abandoned me when I was six, I'm a mess, Eric, far from perfect." I quietly say.

"Ali Emma Starkweather, you are not fat and you are not a mess. You still have your bump, but it's beautiful, it shows you carried our daughter, nourished her kept her safe and grew her for nine months. You're so tired because you just brought our beautiful little girl into the world and you're about to be the best mom this world has ever seen. Screw your birth parents, they're idiots not to love you, and Hodge was an idiot to abandon you too, I love you Ali, for everything you are and everything you can and will be. You are perfect to me!" Eric firmly says.

I hug him tightly and whisper

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispers.

"Despite the fact he abandoned me I can't bring myself to hate Hodge." I quietly say. Eric kisses the top of my head and says

"You don't have to Ali, and speaking of Hodge, Tessa wants to talk to you about something to with your bloodline." Eric says. Maybe she wants to tell me exactly how she and I are related.

"Ok." I say. I look at Maddey in Eric's arms and realise we're about to take her out into the big bad world, and we have to protect her from it. It's terrifying but I will do anything to keep her safe.

"Let's go home shall we?" Eric says, as if reading my thoughts.

Before I know it, Eric and I are walking out the doors of the hospital, one of my hands laced with his, in his other hand is Maddey in her car seat.

The first time I walked in these hospital doors at sixteen, after just moving here from Idris, I was completely alone in the world, now six years later, I'm finally walking out with my beautiful daughter and my perfect boyfriend.

Things have finally worked out.

*Emma's P.O.V.*

"Come on Esther, I know you can do it, come on!" I encourage my little sister to sit up on her own. I know she's well able to do it but she's just being stubborn. She knows we want her to, so she won't.

Instead of keeping herself upright when I let go of her, Esther flops backward onto the couch. "Esther I'll give you a bottle if you sit up by yourself." I tell her, lifting her back up and pushing back some of her hair. If bribery is what it takes to get her to sit up, so be it.

But before I can give her another chance to sit up by herself, there's a knock on the door.

When I open it, I'm pleasantly surprised to see Cristina.

"Cristina! Hi! How are you?" I ask, hugging her tightly.

"Good, I really wanted to have a catch up with you and meet your little sister, is now a good time?" She asks. Well, I'm babysitting Esther while Uncle Jem and Aunt Tessa attended some sort of meeting as regards to whether or not it's fair the Clary and Jace are now heads of the New York institute, when Isabelle or Alec should inherit it.

"Well I'm babysitting but if you want to stay you can, Esther's no trouble, she'll be going for a nap soon anyway." I say.

"She's adorable." Cristina says, smiling at Esther. "Aren't you? Don't you just have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen?" She gently coos. Esther's eyes are gorgeous, everyone always comments on her hair and eyes. She'll be a heart breaker for sure. That's if any boy or girl can get near her without being scared off by Uncle Jem.

*Half an hour later*

"Emma, there's something big I have to tell you." Cristina suddenly says, after half an hour of talking about my relationship with Mark.

"What is it Tina?" I ask.

"Well… remember I told you Jules and I started dating again, a good while ago, and we're both really happy?" She says. How could I forget? I'm so glad my two best friends can be happy together. I've gotten over Jules now, it wasn't easy at all but I had amazing support and now I'm beyond happy with Mark.

"Of course." I say, wondering where this is going.

"W-when are you free to come dress shopping with me, maid of honour?" She suddenly says. What?

"Cristina what are you saying?" I ask.

"Julian and I are getting married."

 **I really hope you enjoyed, sorry it was all choppy and messy I just really wanted to get it up. I promise I'll do my best to put some Maia and John in next chapter and I really will be finishing this off soon and starting the new story, which will be set about 2 years later, but that might not go up until July time, seeing as I have the leaving pretty much all June.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Ali, Jason, Leah, and the kids. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 40.**

 ***EMMA'S P.O.V.***

Married? But Cristina and Jules are only seventeen!

"But you're only seventeen!" I exclaim, as Cristina lifts Esther onto her lap.

"I know but it will be a long engagement, we don't plan on getting married for another two or three years, and Emma can you honestly say that if Mark proposed to you today, you would say no just because you only just turned eighteen?" Cristina says. No… I wouldn't, I love Mark, I want to be with him forever and if he proposed to me now I don't think any part of me would want to say no.

"No… I wouldn't… I'm happy for you and Jules, really I am, I just never expected this, not yet anyway." I say.

"It's okay, I understand, I'm just glad you support us, Julian would've been here, but Tavvy isn't well and Jules doesn't want to leave his side." Cristina says. Aw poor Tavvy, I was wondering why I hadn't heard from Mark today, he's obviously with Tavvy too.

"Aw poor Tavvy." I say.

"So what do you say to being my maid of honour?" Cristina asks. I had almost forgotten she asked me!

"I accept of course!" I say.

Cristina smiles widely and says

"Great! And maybe little Esther here could be flower girl." Well, Esther will be four or five by the time Cristina and Jules get married, and I have in inkling she's going to be one hell of a girly girl. So I think she'd adore being flower girl.

"I think she would like that; she does like to make a mess." I say, grabbing a wet wipe and wiping it across my little sister's face, ignoring her shouts of protest. She will happily take one of these wet wipes and chew on it to her hearts content, but when its used to clean her face she acts like someone has pointed a blade at her.

"Do you think you want kids?" Cristina suddenly asks me. I never really thought about it, since Helen left about four months ago, Tavvy, Dru and the twins really look at me as their mother figure. I don't mind, not at all, poor Mark got the shock of his life when Livia asked him for some money for sanitary pads.

"I donno, I love being a big sister and I love that Tavvy, Dru and the twins look at me as their mother figure, but I don't know if I'd want to have a baby of my own and I don't know if Mark would either. Why, do you?" I ask.

Cristina shrugs her thin shoulders and says

"I don't know either; I think Jules does but I don't know yet."

"Well just because the Clave are encouraging everyone to have big families doesn't mean you have to get pregnant and have a baby." I say.

Cristina smiles and says

"Thanks Em, I know." Before I can reply, Esther lets out a scream when Church trots into the room. She absolutely adores the old cat, and he's quiet gentle with her, but she often scares him off with her screaming.

"You wanna say hi to the kitty?" Cristina softly says to Esther.

When Cristina sits down on the carpeted floor with Esther in her lap and plays with Esther and the old cat, I realise just how wonderful she is, I don't know why it's this event that makes me realise it, but I know here and now that she and Jules are going to be very, very happy together and if they ever have a baby together Cristina will be an amazing mom.

*MAIA'S P.O.V.*

"Does Christopher really look like me?" John asks me, as he changes our son's diaper, while I feed Piper. I got home yesterday, and the first night was pretty rough, we didn't get much sleep, so whenever the twins sleep so do we. Jocelyn and Luke did come over to give us a hand at some point this morning, thankfully, and according to them Chris is the spit of John when he was born.

"No John, he's two days old he looks like a potato." I say. It's true.

"It's true, but he's still adorable and perfect, just like his sister." John says. That's for sure.

"That's for sure. When are we going to Herondale manor?" I ask.

"Whenever you want, Jace said we're welcome to go whenever we want for however long we want." John tells me. I think I'd like to have a little more experience and time with the twins before I got to Idris with them and only have John for help. Not that he isn't great help, he is, it's just he doesn't know any more than I do, and when we're in Idris we won't have anyone to turn to should something we have no idea about crop up.

"Maybe in a few weeks." I say, as John does up the straps on Chris' fresh diaper.

"Sounds good to me." John says, sitting beside me with Chris.

"It's crazy isn't it? How drastically our lives have changed in the last 7 years." I say. This time 7 years ago I was dating Jordan who turned out to be an abusive control freak, and John was a completely different person all together.

"Yeah, it is but I'm glad that it all changed, I'm so glad you got away from that scum Jordan before he could hurt you like he hurt Ali." John says. Me too, I wish I realised what a monster Jordan is so I could've warned Ali to stay away from him before he trapped her.

"Me too and I'm so glad I met you." I say.

"I'm glad I had the nerve to ask you out that day." John says. So am I, I really don't know what I'd do without him and the twins.

"I love you." I say, resting my head on his shoulder and letting Christopher grab my finger. He's so beautiful and perfect.

"Love you too." John quietly says, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

*3 weeks later*

"Got everything?" I ask John, as I strap Christopher into his car seat. Today John and I are leaving for Herondale Manor for two weeks, since we're kind of settled into parenthood now, we feel we'll be okay on our own for a while, but Luke reminded us that if things get too bad his sister Amatis lives in Alicante and she'd be more than willing to help us, so it's great to have that back up plan.

"Yeah, just about." John says, lifting Piper in her car seat and walking over to me and Clary, who is here to make a portal for us. We could've asked Magnus but he and Alec are still getting used to having a new born in the house again, along with two energetic toddlers, there's no doubt he's exhausted, whereas though Clary's kids have her up early, they're older and don't require just as much attention.

"If you need me just send me a fire message, I will be there in a heartbeat." Clary firmly says. She's been amazing help with the twins since they were born, she has so many great tips I just don't know where I'd be without her.

"We will Clary, promise." John says.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss these two cuties so much." Clary says, taking her stele out and looking from Piper to Christopher.

"It's only for two weeks Clare." I remind her.

"I know I know, you better get going, be safe." She says, hugging us both.

"We will, love you." John says.

"Love you too."

*Herondale Manor*

*That night*

"John." I whisper, my eyes still closed, hoping what I just heard wasn't a baby crying. "John did you hear that?" I ask. No reply. I open my eyes and turn my head to see Jonathan isn't lying beside me. He's probably in the bathroom, or he could be with the twins, either way I better go check on them.

As I make my way to the nursery, I hear the gurgle of a baby. It's then I see John asleep on his back, on the couch, surrounded by pillows and cushions, and Piper and Chris on his chest.

I walk over to them and see Chris wide awake.

"Hi baby boy." I whisper, running my hand over his blonde tufts.

He lets out a few babbles and when I kneel down and rest my chin on John's chest, Chris nuzzles into my chest. He is due a feed, in about ten minutes and he's a lighter sleeper than Piper.

Just as I go to lift him, John's eyes open and he smiles softly at me.

"Hi." He quietly says.

"Hey, what are you doing on the couch? There's a spare bed in the nursery, if they were fussy and clingy." I say. All the rooms in the manor are huge, we had no trouble fitting two cots against one wall and a small bad against another. The cots were waiting when we got here, Jace sent a fire message to say he has planned a trip up here with Clary and the kids in a few weeks and Charlie and Max only being two are still sleeping in cots, but he also said we're more than welcome to use them for Christopher and Piper.

"The nursery's too hot for them, there's no thermostat and it's cooler out here." He replies.

"Go on back to bed, I've got to feed them." I say, lifting Chris and kissing his cheek.

"You sure? I'll stay up with you if you want." John says. He's so sweet.

"Thank you, but it's okay, you're tired and you can't feed them, not until we move them to bottles, so get your rest, I don't mind." I say.

"Okay love you." He says, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"Love you too." I say.

*2 days later*

"Oh I hate this heat." I say, dragging my chair into the shade. Right now John and I are outside with the twins. It's a beautiful day, so once had the twins covered in sunscreen we decided to take them out for a bit, to enjoy the sun.

"Maia did you hear that?" John asks, just as I hear a rustling by the bushes.

"Yeah…" I say. "John there's more wolves here, I can smell it."

"Did you really think we'd give up that easily?" A booming voice suddenly asks, as a group of people step out from behind the bushes. My pack… everyone but Bat and Luke.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask, turning the twin's stroller toward me.

"Well now that you're no longer pregnant, we've come to settle our dispute, except this time, we want to fight for position of second in command, or rather leader, since Luke is stepping down as of tomorrow." Pete says. Fight to the death?! No way, my babies need me I'm not chancing that and I'm not killing someone.

"No! I am not doing this again! I will not kill someone and I will not be killed, my babies need me, more than you do. You want me to step down from second in command? Fine! You can have the title, Pete, I don't care anymore, just leave us alone!" I say.

"No, that isn't how this works, Maia, if you don't want a fair fight we'll just attack." Pete says.

"No you most certainly will not." A tall woman of six foot, with beautiful blonde hair and striking blue eyes, dressed in white t-shirt, a red flannel shirt and blue jeans, says.

"Who are you?" Amble asks.

"I am Cassandra Nightshade, one of the first wolves created by Zeus himself, and I am here to defend Ms. Roberts and her family."

 **I hope you enjoyed, I'm so sorry how long it took, I was so busy with the leaving cert and then I wanted to take same time off and then my anxiety got really bad and it's still really bad, so writing isn't the first thing on my mind.**

 **I'd like to thank Taliesin The Eternal Bard for helping me devolp these ideas and for allowing me to use her character, Cassandra Nightshade. All credit for Cassandra goes to Taliesin The Eternal Bard.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Let me start off by saying I am so sorry I have abandoned my stories over the past few months, I never wanted to stop writing these stories but life got in the way. Over summer my anxiety was unbearable, it can flare up pretty bad now but it's nowhere near as bad as it was. Last month I started college and it's amazing, everything I could ever have dreamed of. Going from completely miserable, feeling anxious, bored and really down every day, to ecstatic and loving life totally is just amazing and I wanted to make sure it's here to stay.**

 **We're doing a pantomime at Christmas time and even though I only have two small rolls I want to put everything I have into them, to get my distinction in theatre for children.**

 **I also injured myself pretty badly the other day, Thursday, I fell when rushing for the bus from college and I just had to jump back up and keep walking. I cut one of my knees pretty badly, it hurts a lot and it needs to be cleaned all the time or it just gets really, really bad. I also woke up yesterday not feeling my best and had to stay home from school and just rest, I didn't feel up to writing, now I'm feeling much better and I want to start back on my stories.**

 **I'm really, really sorry, I got so discouraged, too, no one was reviewing and I had no clue what to write and what people wanted. But I promise I will upload as much as I can, it won't be daily but I will try my best to upload at least twice a week if not more.**

 **Again, I am so sorry and I hope you understand and will continue to read this story because I promise there's a lot to come, especially with the next story and the next generation story. I will be finishing this story very shortly, perhaps two or three more chapters, and then I'll be moving on.**

 **Thank you for all your previous support on my stories and I really hope you will continue to support me!**

 **Chapter 40.**

 ***MAIA'S P.O.V.***

When I was younger and first became a wolf, I read up on wolf history and became as familiar with everything about it as I could. I read all I could about the first wolves Cassandra Nightshade and Lycaon of Arcadia. I also learned a lot about Lycaon's second in command, Castor.

I've always loved learning about them, I know they are immortal and I always wanted to meet them, but I never dreamt that a normal wolf like me, would ever get to meet them. To receive even just Cassandra's help is beyond amazing.

But before I can say anything, two men step out from the bushes, one of them quite tall, about the same height as Cassandra, with the same colour of hair, his skin is slightly tanned and covered by a white t-shirt, over which is a brown jumper and a matching brown leather jacket, along with long, blue jeans and brown shoes to match.

The other man is only a few inches shorter than his companion, he has white hair, like John, and is quiet pale, not sickly, but considerably pale.

He is wearing a thin black, long sleeved top with tight black jeans and lace up brown and black shoes.

He and the other man stand beside Cassandra.

"My name is Lycaon, Prince of Arcadia and I am here for the same reason Cassandra is." The taller of the two men says.

"And my name is Castor, I am Lycaon's second in command and he and I are here for the same reason." The white haired man says.

John, our babies and I have the protection of three of the oldest and strongest wolves in history… but why? Why did they choose us? How do they even know about us?

"You can either leave Ms. Roberts and her family alone, or you can fight me and Lycaon one at a time, which shall it be?" Cassandra says.

I can't believe this is happening, this is amazing!

"We won't stop until she is out of our pack!" Amble says.

"Very well then, Castor, please take Ms. Roberts, her fiancée and children inside, where they won't have to see any of this." Cassandra says, turning to the man with bleach hair.

He nods and makes his way over to us.

"Come along, you don't need to see this, especially not your little ones." He says, ushering us to the door of the manor.

I pick Piper up as John lifts Chris and we go inside, we follow Castor upstairs and into our room, where he closes the windows, draws the curtains and shuts the door.

"I am terribly sorry you have had to endure all of this, but it is over now, once my wife and Lycaon deal with them, they will never bother you again." Castor says, turning to us. I had forgotten he is married to Cassandra.

"H-how did you find out about us?" I ask.

"Well, my wife and I were travelling to Grease when she heard tell of a pack of wolves gone rouge on their soon to be alpha, and that said soon to be alpha was pregnant during all of this. We only heard of the birth of your children shortly before we got here. Anyway, Cassandra would not stand for it and she got all the information about you and your family she could, once she found out about your past, how young you are and how good hearted you are, she insisted we step in, she contacted Lycaon to help us and we began our journey here." Castor explains.

Before either John or I can say anything, Christopher begins growling at Lycaon, of all things, growling! My little boy who cries at everything, my beautiful sensitive little man, is growling at one of the most powerful werewolves in all of history.

And why growling? He's not a wolf, he may have my blood but John's is dominant, he hasn't heard anyone growl since he was born, where on earth has this come from?!

Castor smiles and says "May I see your soon for a moment?"

Hesitantly, John hands him over, and Chris keeps growling.

After a few moments, Lycaon chuckles and says

"He's growling to try and protect you two and his sister, he does not know me and therefore does not trust me, does not trust that I am not here to harm you." Castor says.

"H-how do you know?" I ask.

"As one of the first wolves I share blood with all other wolves ever created, through bite or birth, therefore I can speak to them telepathically, and Christopher has let me know that he is trying to protect his family." Castor says. But Chris isn't a wolf…

"But Chris isn't a wolf." I say.

"Ah, but he is, the Clave want you to think that shadowhutner blood is dominant and in most cases it is, but not all, in your case, your son is most certainly a wolf." Castor explains. That's why he's so clingy to me and likes sleeping curled up beside me.

"And Piper?" John asks, speaking for the first time since Cassandra introduced herself.

"Let me see her." Castor says.

He takes Piper and moments later says "She is predominantly shadowhunter but she has a lot of wolf blood too, runes will not harm her, but they are lethal to your son, Piper will not be able to change into a wolf but of course Christopher will. Now if Piper were bitten by another wolf, that would trigger her wolf side and make her a full wolf."

This a lot to take in, but it's not bad, at all, I will love my babies all their lives and all mine as long as they are good people or good wolves or whatever they want to be, so long as they are good and never harm an innocent, even then I will still love them, but I wouldn't be able to say I support them. But I have no doubt they always be good.

Not too long after, Cassandra and Lycaon come in, without a hair out of place, but in different clothes, they must have changed and in the process torn their clothes to shreds.

"Well? W-what happened?" I ask.

"They have been dealt with, you need not worry anymore Ms. Roberts, they will not bother you again." Cassandra says.

"W-what did you do to them?" I ask.

"That is not important, what is, is that you and your family are finally safe and can be at peace."

*6 MOTNHS LATER*

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"Congratulations you two!" I say to John and Maia, when I finally see them again in the ballroom of the institute, where the reception for their wedding is being held. Yes, that's right, their wedding. They got permission from the counsel to marry, quite fast, and from there they planned everything as fast as they could. They just couldn't wait to be married, and now they finally are, and I couldn't be happier for them. Ever since they got back from their 'baby honeymoon' as Jonathan calls it, and Cassandra, Lycaon and Castor dealt with Maia's pack, they have been more relaxed and happy then I've ever seen them before.

Piper and Christopher are growing up so quickly, they are both reaching every milestone, early, they're both very happy and healthy and have everyone wrapped around their little finger, including me. I love them to bits, as if they were my own.

"Thank you, and thanks for keeping an eye on the twins." Maia says.

"Oh it's no problem, they're so good and so funny I love having them." I say.

A few minutes later, Eric comes up to me with beautiful little Maddey in his arms and asks

"Hey Clary, do you happen to have any spare diapers? We ran out and Maddey has a filthy diaper." That use to happen to me all the time when I first had Jack, I never brought enough diapers with me while out and about.

Charlie and Max are still in diapers, we're going to start potty-training them soon, so luckily I still carry diapers around with me.

"Yeah, I've got plenty." I say, taking one out of my bag and handing it to Eric.

"Thanks you're a life saver." He says, kissing his cheek before darting off to change Maddey. I'm so glad we're such good friends now, before he met Ali and changed himself, I didn't like him that much, when he was high for some reason he was always really rude, especially to me, and very immature. But it's great to see him so grown up now, the old Eric would've run a mile when he found out Ali was pregnant, but the new Eric loves Ali and loves his daughter more than anything in the world and it's so wonderful to see.

Pretty much everyone is doing great, Samantha and Xavier graduated and are both loving college, Emma and Mark are in a serious relationship and very happy, the same goes for Christina and Jules, and Esther, Tessa and Jem are all wonderful. Esther is the apple of her father's eyes, and her parents' whole world, she fills them both with even more love and joy and gives them a reason to be happy and grateful.

Little Addie is like her big brother, full of mischief and curiosity, but she's not a bad little girl at all, she's very well behaved but certainly has a temper. Nevertheless, she is loved massively by her dads and her brother and sister, she completed their family and no one will ever forget that.

Yes, everything is going great for once, even for Jace and I, there's been no word from Robert for months.

Everything is great, for now.

 **I hope you liked it! This was the last chapter before the epilogue which probably won't have much of a structure or anything, it will just be more detail on what's happening with everyone now and possibly a big reveal at the end.**

 **Also I just want to say thank you to Taliesin The Eternal Bard, for allowing me to use her characters Cassandra and Castor and for bringing Lycaon into the story in the first place! And for helping come up with so many ideas over the past year, without you this series would probably be long gone, but it's not so thank you and I sincerely look forward to publishing our work on this site.**

 **I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as usual, but it's been a while since I wrote.**

 **Please, please review and let me know what you thought, if you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know. You can PM me either if you like. Please let me know what you thought!**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
